Le loup et l'artiste
by LyttaMoon
Summary: La vie d'Anya est bien rangée. Entre la peinture et la fauconnerie, la jeune Quileute a un emploi du temps chargé. Mais un jour, une jeune loup prénommé Seth Clearwater décide de se faire une place dans son monde, et ce ne sera pas aussi facile que prévu.
1. Chapitre I

**I**

* * *

 _Anya Wilds_

Je soupire et réajuste mon sac sur mon épaule, marchant à vive allure dans le couloir. Je vais rater mon bus, et je serai obligée de rentrer à pied sous la pluie. Je n'aurais pas dû rester en classe quand le professeur Ohanzee me l'a demandé. Il voulait envoyer l'un de mes travaux pour le concours de jeunes talents amérindiens, et on en a parlé longuement avant que je n'accepte. Après tout, il y a peu de risques que je sois qualifiée, alors ça ne m'engage en rien, mais j'aurais vraiment aimé qu'il m'en parle à un autre moment.

Une bande de garçons chahute au bout du couloir. Je reconnais Embry Call, Quil Ateara et Seth Clearwater. Bientôt, Collin Littlsea les rejoint. Je n'aime pas trop leur petit groupe. Depuis quelques temps, ils sèchent les cours, prennent des stéroïdes et passent du temps en la mauvaise compagnie de Samuel Uley. Ce brusque changement semble avoir amené en eux une assurance telle qu'ils s'énervent sur tout le monde pour de stupides raisons. Certaines filles en sont folles. Ça ne fait pas d'eux des élèves populaires et aimés de tous, mais beaucoup savent de qui il s'agit lorsqu'on cite leurs noms, et les avis divergent.

Moi, je ne leur ai pas souvent parlé et j'espère que je n'aurais plus affaire à eux.

Je contourne le groupe. Les garçons se bousculent et rient fort, ignorant ainsi mon passage – Dieu merci ! Alors que je suis enfin au bout de ma peine, apercevant mon bus arriver, l'un d'entre eux me percute violemment.

Je perds l'équilibre et me retrouve par terre, des pigments hors de prix renversés sur mon précieux t-shirt _Bon Iver_.

\- **Putain c'est pas croyable** , je rugis en me relevant, refusant rageusement la main que me tend l'auteur des faits.

La bande d'imbéciles bodybuildés rit de plus belle tandis que je tourne immédiatement la tête vers l'extérieur, remarquant que mon arrêt de bus est désormais vide.

\- **Super ! Merci beaucoup !**

J'adresse mon regard le plus noir au sombre idiot responsable de tout cela - qui se révèle être Seth Clearwater - et me pétrifie lorsque mes yeux croisent les siens. Ses iris chocolat s'ancrent en moi et je me sens soudainement vidée de toute haine envers lui. Il est là, debout face à moi, il me regarde, je le regarde et nous ne disons rien. Ses pupilles sont dilatées. Mon coeur bat rapidement alors que je me sens irrésistiblement attirée par sa personne.

Alors c'est ça, l'effet qu'il fait à toutes les filles ? Je me sens rougir, pourtant ça ne m'arrive jamais.

Ses yeux brillent et un sourire ébloui apparaît sur ses lèvres.

\- **Sa... salut,** il me dit avec un air béat.

Je lève un sourcil et recule. Il se fout de ma gueule, en fait ?

\- **Nigaud** , je marmonne en m'éloignant.


	2. Chapitre II

Bonsoir à toutes !

Le moment est venu pour moi de me présenter en bonne et dûe forme – quelle impolie je fais, je ne me présente qu'après avoir posté le premier chapitre !

Tout d'abord, merci à toutes celles qui m'ont prévenue des problèmes de codes. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé et je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour arranger cela.

Quoiqu'il en soit maintenant, c'est réglé et j'espère que tout se déroulera au mieux pour la suite.

Appelez-moi Lytta. J'ai dix-sept ans, je suis une lycéenne tout à fait banale, fan inconditionnelle de Twilight et Harry Potter, qui s'improvise musicienne le jour et écrivain la nuit.

Je n'ai pas grand chose à raconter à propos de ma personne, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions.

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **II**

 _Seth Clearwater_

\- **Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?** je gémis une fois la belle inconnue disparue.

Quil et Embry s'esclaffent à gorge déployée tandis que Collin me regarde avec surprise et amusement.

\- **Tu viens de t'imprégner, mec** , me sourit Embry.

Je souffle, clignant des yeux et ne sachant que faire. Je ne réalise pas ce qu'il vient de se passer. J'ai regardé dans ses jolis yeux et tout à coup elle m'a semblé si... remarquable, belle, différente, _spéciale._

Et maintenant, je me sens comme si ma vie avait un tout autre sens.

\- **Bonne chance** , dit Collin en me frappant l'épaule.

Il attrape son sac et part prendre son tour de garde. Paniqué, surpris, curieux et impatient, je ne dis rien et reste dans mes pensées, me remémorant son visage, son odeur et le son de sa voix.

\- **T'en fais pas gars, t'as toujours voulu t'imprégner. C'est fait maintenant ! Profites-en bien !** me dit sincèrement Quil.

- **Arrête ton barratin. Il est enchaîné à la même nana pour la vie entière, le pauvre gosse ! La même, toute la vie !**

Moi, je ne suis pas déçu de mon sort, loin de là. Cette jeune fille semble merveilleuse, j'ai hâte de passer du temps à ses côtés.

 _Mon imprégnée._ Le seul faitd'y penser provoque une étrange sensation dans ma poitrine. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Lorsque je me reconnecte à la réalité, je remarque que je suis seul dans le couloir.

Une idée ingénieuse me vient en tête. Je me dirige vers le secrétariat désormais fermé et force la porte. J'ouvre ensuite le tiroir des dossiers d'élèves et fouille tout jusqu'à retrouver une farde comportant sa photo d'identité. Anya Wilds, seize ans. Option littérature et arts plastique. Adresse: 25, route de Mora.

Je ne m'attarde pas plus et rentre chez moi. Je discute avec ma mère et ma soeur sans pour autant leur faire part de l'heureuse nouvelle. Je fais ensuite mes devoirs, même si je peine grandement à me concentrer, mes pensées vagabondant vers Anya toutes les trente secondes. Je prends ensuite une douche et, la nuit tombée, je saute par ma fenêtre et me transforme sur le champ.

Seuls Embry et Brady veillent ce soir, la réserve étant en paix depuis la visite des Volturi. Ils me taquinent un moment alors que j'atteins l'adresse de mon imprégnée.

Je sens son odeur de lilas, de soleil matinal et de printemps s'infiltrer dans mes narines et dans mon coeur et je tends l'oreille.

 **\- Anee ?**

 **\- En haut, maman !**

 **\- Merci pour la vaisselle !**

 **\- Pas de quoi !**

 **\- Tu as mangé ?**

 **\- Ouais j'ai fait de la pizza. Il en reste, elle est au four.**

 **\- Merci ma chérie. Tu vas à la fête de Yona vendredi soir ?**

 **\- Sûrement, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Nuna m'a invitée à manger. Ça ne te dérange pas si je pars alors ?**

 **\- Non, pas du tout.**

 **\- Super. Je te laisse travailler, c'est déjà très beau. Bonne nuit chérie.**

 **\- Bonne nuit maman !**

J'entends une porte claquer. Je fais le tour de la maison, le nez en l'air, jusqu'à aperçevoir de la lumière à une fenêtre. Je me retransforme en être humain et grimpe à l'arbre le plus proche. Je m'installe confortablement sur une branche et aperçois un grand balcon et une baie vitrée.

J'aperçois une jolie chambre aux murs couleur taupe, une immense bibliothèque remplie à ras-bord, un parquet sombre et matte, un magnifique bureau de bois brut, un bonzaï, des chevalets, une petite armoire près du bureau, et ma magnifique imprégnée en plein milieu de sa chambre, observant tour à tour son ordinateur et une toile posée face à elle.

Sa longue chevelure noire ondule librement jusqu'à sa taille et sa peau dorée resplendit sous la lumière tamisée de sa chambre. Ses sourcils sont froncés face à la peinture, et ses longs cils noirs papillonnent souvent, recouvrant ses superbes yeux en amande, des yeux de chat d'une couleur indéfinissable, située entre le vert et le gris. Je remarque vite qu'il y a plein de plantes dans sa chambre. C'est décoré sobrement, mais c'est chaleureux, et j'aperçois également un coussin aux couleurs de la maison Serdaigle, dans Harry Potter.

Elle sait faire de la pizza, elle aime Harry Potter et fait de la peinture, je vais l'épouser sans plus attendre.

Je reste assis là et l'observe une bonne partie de la nuit. Je décide de dormir ici. Je me transforme, retourne à l'orée de la forêt et me roule en boule, prêt à défendre ce territoire qui n'est pas le mien au péril de ma vie.


	3. Chapitre III

**Scarlett:** Merci beaucoup ! C'est la première fois que j'alterne deux points de vues différents et pour l'instant ça me plaît d'écrire comme ça. :)

* * *

 **III**

 _Anya Wilds_

 **\- J'espère que vous serez agréable avec votre nouveau camarade. Il a manifesté beaucoup d'enthousiasme à l'idée d'intégrer la section.**

J'observe Seth Clearwater, debout devant toute la classe. Ses yeux fouillent la pièce un moment jusqu'à tomber sur moi. Aussitôt, son regard s'illumine et il me sourit joyeusement.

Je détourne les yeux et m'applique au rangement de mes pigments. Je croise ce garçon partout, désormais ! D'ailleurs, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui depuis qu'il m'a bousculée vendredi dernier.

 **\- Installe-toi par là, Seth. Si tu as des questions n'hésite pas, les élèves et moi sommes là pour t'aider.**

Il hoche la tête et s'installe sur le siège désigné, au coin de la classe à ma diagonale. Je ne lui prête pas attention et prends mes pinceaux. Je suis au bout de ma série de peinture. Chaque trimestre, nous avons un thème et devons peindre trois oeuvres sur ce sujet. Le thème de ce trimestre est le monde animal, et j'ai choisi l'aigle, je suis passionnée par ces animaux et j'apprends même la fauconnerie.

Je suis donc en train de terminer ma troisième peinture, représentant un aigle doré sous la pluie. J'espère que je gagnerai le concours cette année, et qu'une autre de mes peintures sera exposée dans l'atelier. C'est un immense honneur pour moi d'avoir une plaque dorée à mon nom sous cette oeuvre.

Le professeur voyage à travers les bancs et moi, la musique à travers les oreilles et mon modèle sur un petit chevalet à ma gauche, je travaille, me concentrant plus que d'ordinaire pour éviter de regarder Seth Clearwater. Je meurs d'envie de poser mes yeux sur son magnifique visage.

 **\- C'est très bon Anya ! C'est ta dernière toile ?**

 **\- C'est exact.**

 **\- C'est en bonne voie pour être affiché dans l'atelier une fois de plus** , me sourit madame Red en s'éloignant.

Je rougis et ose lever les yeux vers Seth. Simplement de la curiosité, rien de plus. Je suis saisie par l'intensité de son regard sur ma personne. Un regard brûlant, fasciné, doux. Je n'ai jamais vu ça, et j'ai du mal à croire que ça m'est destiné. Je décide de soutenir son regard, l'air indifférent, du moins j'essaye. Il m'adresse un sourire ravageur, je me retiens de sourire en retour et hausse un sourcil, puis retourne à ma peinture.

\- **Imbécile** , je marmonne en nettoyant mon pinceau.

* * *

J'ai l'habitude de discuter avec madame Red en fin de cours, mais cette fois-ci, Seth a pris ma place. Je remballe donc simplement mes affaires et m'en vais ranger mes pigments dans mon casier, qui est situé juste à côté de l'entrée de l'atelier. Cela me permet d'entendre leur discussion ma foi fort intéressante.

\- **Qui a fait cette peinture ? Elle est magnifique.**

 **\- C'est Anya, il y a deux ans. Elle a brillé lors du concours d'arts plastique de l'état d'Olympic.**

 **\- C'est vraiment beau. Anya est douée.**

 **\- Oui, mais il ne faut pas le lui dire. Elle a déjà bien assez confiance en elle** , plaisante à moitié ma prof.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire aussi.

 **\- Est-ce que... serait-il possible de l'acheter ?**

Quoi ? Pourquoi il veut faire ça ?

 **\- Oh, cette peinture nous est prêtée par Anya jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité, après, nous la lui rendrons. Adresse toi à elle à ce moment là. À part ça, sais-tu comment rattraper ton retard au cours ?**

Je m'éclipse, un livre de littérature sous le bras, priant pour que madame Red ne m'envoie pas Seth. C'est toujours moi qui dois former les nouveaux et j'en ai marre !

* * *

\- **Bon match les filles ! Je suis fière de vous !**

Notre prof de sport sourit tandis que nous sortons du terrain de rugby. Je suis couverte de boue jusqu'aux genoux et jusqu'aux coudes, j'ai joué comme une sauvage mais ça m'a fait du bien d'extérioriser toutes mes humeurs de manière saine.

\- **T'es bonne Samantha !** crie Rick Howards alors que nous passons près du terrain de basket.

Samantha rougit violemment et s'éloigne rapidement du terrain. Nos vêtements de sport ne nous couvrent pas vraiment. Nous portons la tenue fournie par l'école, composée d'un short qui arrive à mi-cuisse, un haut un peu trop court, de hautes chaussettes et nos basket. C'est tout sauf adapté au climat local, et je soupçonne le proviseur Fields d'avoir choisi cela pour se rincer l'oeil.

 **\- Anya ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es en manque de mecs ?**

Rick est le mec le plus stupide que je connaisse.

 **\- Ferme ta gueule** , je marmonne.

 **\- Réponds ! Tu chauffes et après tu te casses ? Gamine va ! De toute façon t'as vu ta gueule ? Même si on me payait je voudrais pas te sauter.**

Je lui souris.

 **\- Super, je suis contente pour toi.**

Il m'adresse un regard noir, vérifie que monsieur Sparks ne le surveille pas, et trottine vers moi. J'accélère le pas, tannée, mais il me rejoint.

 **\- Vas-y, assume maintenant !**

Mais il est complètement handicapé ou quoi ?

\- **Assumer quoi, gros con**? je commence à m'énerver et lui aussi, si bien qu'il se rapproche dangereusement de ma personne. Mon coeur bat la chamade. Comment vais-je me sortir de cette situation, maintenant ? J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de parler.

 **\- Laisse la, Howards.**

Nous tournons tous deux la tête et apercevons Embry Call. Rick fronce les sourcils mais n'ose rien dire face à la carrure impressionnante du garçon. Il me tourne le dos et s'éloigne. J'adresse un sourire sincère à Embry, soulagée.

 **\- Merci.**

Il me fait un signe de tête et s'éloigne en courant. Moi, je retourne dans les vestiaires pour prendre ma douche et me rhabiller.

* * *

\- **T'as pas remarqué que Aiden Tahola est absent depuis deux semaines ? Il s'est juste pointé le jour de la rentrée, il était super nerveux et puis il est plus revenu.**

 **\- Si, j'ai remarqué,** je réponds après avoir éteint le sèche-cheveux.

- **Tu penses qu'il va revenir ?** soupire-t-elle.

Ça va faire trois ans que Mandy est folle de Aiden. Ils n'ont en commun que le cours de sport et d'histoire, et si ces deux-là sont de bons camarades de basket, ça n'est jamais allé plus loin, au plus grand malheur de Mandy. Mais elle ne tente rien, alors elle ne peut pas se plaindre.

\- **Pourquoi tu ne lui enverrais pas un message pour prendre de ses nouvelles ?**

 **\- T'es folle ?**

 **\- Non** , je réponds en appliquant du mascara sur mes cils. **Aiden est un gentil garçon. Il n'aurait aucune raison de t'envoyer bouler.**

Elle hausse les épaules, pensive, et attache ses boucles d'oreilles.

 **\- Peut-être. Je verrai.**

Je me peigne et fais une demi queue.

- **Mais toi dis-moi, tu me caches des choses.**

 **\- Ah bon ?** je réponds, ennuyée.

 **\- Oui. Seth te dévorait des yeux dans le réfectoire tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Oh, ça m'étonnerait fort** , je mens en rangeant mon tube de rouge à lèvres.

 **\- Ah bon ?** m'imite-t-elle. _**Honey**_ **, tu frottes toujours ton pouce à ton index quand tu mens.**

 **\- Quand ? Non, c'est faux !**

Elle rit de ma question qui n'a aucun sens.

 **\- Je pense que tu lui plais et que tu le sais.**

 **\- Eh bien figures-toi qu'il ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne suis pas une adepte des frimeurs bodybuildés.**

 **\- C'est ce que Kimberley Connweller disait aussi.**


	4. Chapitre IV

**Scarlett:** Un grand merci pour tes commentaires ! Voici la suite ;)

* * *

 **IV**

 _Seth Clearwater_

Stratégie. Tout est stratégie. J'élabore des stratégies pour déchiqueter les vampires, j'élabore des stratégies pour étudier en temps et en heure malgré ma condition de loup, mais je n'ai aucune stratégie pour approcher mon imprégnée. Je me suis inscrit aux cours de peinture, et je partagerai désormais trois heures par semaine avec elle. Mais à part l'espionner par sa fenêtre et vérifier son Facebook toutes les trente minutes, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

Embry m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé pendant le cours de sport, alors je surveille également Rick Howards désormais, même si je dois faire des efforts inhumains pour ne pas lui exploser le crâne. Collin m'a dit de lui offrir un nouveau tee-shirt Bon Iver. Je pensais que c'était une bête marque de vêtement, mais en réalité c'est un chanteur et j'ai adoré son style musical.

Anya me plaît tellement.

Je déambule dans le magasin, cherchant le fameux tee-shirt _Bon Iver_ , mais ne trouve rien de rien.

 **\- Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?** me demande une voix suave.

Une assistante très mignonne me sourit. Comme par magie, elle me semble fade, comme toutes les autres filles que je croise depuis que je me suis imprégné. On pourrait croire que c'est frustrant, mais ça ne l'est vraiment pas. En réalité, rien ne me rendrait plus heureux que l'idée de passer ma vie entière avec une personne telle que Anya.

 **\- Je cherche un tee-shirt Bon Iver pour dames,** je lui répond poliment.

Elle acquiesce.

 **\- Suivez-moi.**

Je m'exécute et elle me montre trois différents modèles. Je ferme les yeux et imagine mon imprégnée portant chacun des vêtements. Soudain, j'en remarque un bordeaux décoré d'un loup. Il est parfait, tout comme elle. La voir porter ça, ce serait tellement symbolique, comme un signe d'appartenance. Je veux celui-là.

Je paie et roule vers la réserve afin de prendre mon tour de garde. Demain, j'aurai cours de peinture et je ne veux pas d'horribles cernes pour parler à mon imprégnée.

* * *

Les odeurs d'huiles, de toiles et de pigments me relaxent à chaque fois que j'entre dans cette classe. Mais celle que je préfère, c'est la fragrance douce et enivrante de mon imprégnée. Le lilas, le matin de printemps, le soleil sur la forêt... elle a l'odeur fraîche et addictive de la beauté, de la liberté et de la nature.

Elle est assise à sa place habituelle, le coin à l'extrême gauche de la classe près de la baie vitrée. Elle range ses pigments, toujours dans le même ordre, un ordre de couleur d'une justesse impressionnante. Elle nettoie encore ses pinceaux, les essuie et les dispose par ordre de précision, avec une concentration si intense que c'en devient drôle.

Puis, elle ajuste ses chevalets avec patience et minutie. Elle passe un coup de chiffon sur sa toile, s'installe plus confortablement sur son siège, boit de l'eau et fait un chignon négligé. J'adore quand elle fait ça. Elle dégage son adorable cou doré, fin, long, qui semble si doux et délicat, et ses cheveux sont rassemblés en un enchevêtrement de boucles ébènes pareilles à une oeuvre d'art.

Je ne sais par quel miracle l'élastique usé parvient à retenir ces longues ondulations, mais il y arrive, libérant parfois une adorable boucle qui vient caresser sa joue et qu'elle rabat distraitement derrière son oreille, une ride de concentration entre les yeux. Parfois aussi, elle passe la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, lorsqu'elle est appliquée à l'extrême, ou elle la mord en observant le rendu, longtemps, se déplaçant dans la classe, tournant la toile dans tous les angles possibles pour trouver le petit détail à modifier.

Elle est adorable.

Pour ma part, je ne suis pas mauvais en peinture. Je suis bien meilleur en dessin pour être honnête, d'ailleurs il a fallu que je montre des croquis à madame Red pour être accepté dans la section, mais je ne suis quand même pas aussi bon que la majorité des gens de cette classe. Cependant, j'ai décidé de peindre Anya. Comme ça, j'aurais toujours son adorable visage auprès de moi. Et au moins, je suis sûr d'être motivé pour mon dessin. Je suis pile à sa diagonale. Je ne fais que l'observer, et j'avoue m'aider de photos d'elle sur les réseaux sociaux.

Les écouteurs aux oreilles, elle semble en transe, folle de la musique qu'elle écoute. Son corps ondule lentement, gracieusement, lorsqu'elle mélange ses pigments. Elle les renifle avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et semble ivre d'un bonheur indescriptible. C'est adorable. Elle est belle. Le garçon à ses côtés la regarde en souriant, amusé. Elle le remarque et rit puis lui dit d'arrêter de l'observer.

Quelque chose brûle soudainement dans ma poitrine et je serre les poings, empoignant mes pigments rouges. Que veut cet imbécile ? Je ferme les yeux et respire doucement, tentant de me calmer. Nul ne peut résister à l'imprégnation. Elle m'aimera un jour.

La fin du cours sonne et, déçu, je pars déposer ma toile sur une plaque pour la faire sécher. Je traîne volontairement, et lorsque je reviens, il n'y a plus que moi, Anya et la professeure. Ces deux dernières parlent à vive voix d'un certain Caravage. La main droite d'Anya remet sans cesse une ondulation rebelle derrière son oreille. Je brûle d'envie de le faire à sa place. Mon imprégnée détache ses cheveux et glisse l'élastique à son poignet. Une douce odeur de fleur d'oranger me parvient. Même son shampoing est irrésistible.

La prof sort de la classe. C'est ma chance. Anya se retourne et range minutieusement ses pigments et ses pinceaux dans diverses boîtes et trousses. Elle prend son temps, agissant précautionneusement comme si son matériel était fait de verre.

Je me racle la gorge.

 **\- Salut !**

Elle ne répond pas et continue à ranger. Je me sens blessé mais décide d'insister. J'attrape son coude.

 **\- Hey !**

Elle sursaute violemment et se retourne vers moi. Elle enlève ses écouteurs et je comprends la raison de son silence.

 **\- Salut ! Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.**

Je crois voir apparaître de légères rougeurs sur ses pomettes. Elle remet une fois de plus sa mèche derrière l'oreille.

 **\- Oh, c'est rien, salut.**

 **\- Tiens** , lui dis-je en lui tenant un sac en carton. **Je m'excuse d'avoir fichu en l'air ton t-shirt l'autre fois.**

Elle paraît sincèrement surprise et jette un oeil dans le sac.

 **\- Oh, mais c'est rien ! Il ne fallait pas... merci** , finit-elle par dire avec un splendide sourire.

 **\- Je te valais bien ça. Alors comme ça, t'écoutes Bon Iver ?**

 **\- Oui, toi aussi ?**

 **\- Oui, ça fait des années que j'écoute ça.**

 **\- Trop bien ! T'es la première personne que je recontre qui connaisse ce chanteur.**

Je me sens mal de lui mentir.

 **\- Ouais, c'est particulier comme musique.**

Elle hoche la tête et me sourit légèrement.

 **\- Je dois y aller, j'ai cours de français. À plus !** elle me fait un petit signe de la main.

 **\- Ouais, à... à plus** , je dis en l'observant s'éloigner.

Au moins, on a un peu discuté.


	5. Chapitre V

**V**

 _Anya Wilds_

La musique résonne fort dans la maison. Je suis sur le balcon, sirotant un verre de vodka agrémentée de fraises. Je n'aime pas la foule, je n'aime pas les fêtes, mais j'aime Yona. Elle est mon amie depuis la petite enfance et je me devais d'être présente à son anniversaire.

Le problème, c'est qu'il y a bien plus de monde que prévu, et je suis certaine que mon absence n'aurait même pas été remarquée. J'en suis à mon deuxième verre. Je ne bois jamais, mais bizarrement je tiens bien l'alcool. Sauf que je m'ennuie à mourir. Scott n'a pas pu m'accompagner, sa mère travaille et il doit garder sa soeur, tandis que Mandy est chez sa cousine.

Alors je suis là, toute seule, rêvant de mon lit, de mes pantoufles et d'un bon livre. Et mes écouteurs, mon Dieu... je veux partir d'ici. Je récupère ma veste et m'éclipse discrètement. Je pourrais être chez moi d'ici trente minutes à pied, c'est bon, j'y vais. Je pars donc, j'entends du bruit dans les bois mais je ne m'en formalise pas, ça doit être le vent.

Une fois chez moi, je ferme toutes les portes et fenêtres ainsi que les volets, j'active le système de sécurité et je prends une douche. Affalée sur mon lit, je décide de faire un tour sur Facebook.

 _ **Collin Littlsea vous a envoyé une demande d'ajout à sa liste d'ami.**_

J'hésite un instant entre l'onglet ignorer et accepter. Je hausse finalement les épaules, me disant que je ne risque rien en acceptant, puis enfile mes écouteurs et me plonge dans un roman de Jane Austen.

Je m'assoupis sans même m'en rendre compte, et lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, j'aperçois quelque chose sur mon balcon. J'ouvre la baie vitrée et remarque que c'est un bouquet de lilas, de verdures des bois et de roses rose pâle. Le bouquet est naturel, une simple bouquet de jardin d'une beauté époustouflante. Je souris et hume l'odeur avec excitation, puis rentre chez moi et le mets dans un vase.

Je décide de prendre une photo pour ne jamais perdre la beauté de ces fleurs. Je me demande qui m'a offert ces fleurs, et comment a-t-il fait pour les déposer là. Même si j'ai un espoir secret sur l'identité de la personne, je doute que ce soit Seth.

Mon téléphone sonne soudain. Un appel masqué. Je décroche sans crainte.

 **\- Allô ?**

 **\- Anya ?**

 **\- C'est bien moi, que puis-je pour vous ?**

 **\- Éloigne-toi de lui avant de le regretter. C'est pas un conseil, c'est une mise en garde.**

 **\- Quoi ? M'éloigner de qui ? Qui êtes-vous ?**

Un rire cynique résonne à l'appareil.

 **\- Tu sais très bien de qui je parle. Éloigne-toi de lui, avant que je ne doive intervenir. Ce serait malheureux pour ton joli minois.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

La tonalité du téléphone sera ma seule réponse ce soir. Elle a raccroché et je ne reconnais pas sa voix. Pourquoi diable devrais-je m'éloigner de Scott ? Nous ne sommes qu'amis. Et même si on était plus qu'amis, ça ne regarde que nous !

Je suis décidée à retrouver cette petite idiote et lui faire comprendre qui décide de ma vie.

* * *

Je marche seule dans les couloirs du lycée. Je termine très tard ce lundi, car j'ai donné un cours de soutien en français à quelques élèves du niveau inférieur. Le bâtiment est pratiquement vide, et dehors, il fait sombre. Mon bus sera là dans une demi-heure, alors je décide d'attendre ici, en sécurité et au chaud. Je m'installe sur un banc et écoute le silence apaisant. Soudain, une main se pose sur mon épaule.

 **\- Salut !**

Surprise, je sursaute et me retourne.

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous!_

 _Pour être honnête je suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais je l'ai recommencé deux fois et... je sais pas, j'arrive pas à le rendre intéressant, alors que ces faits sont nécessaires à la suite de l'histoire, je ne fais que suivre le plan que j'ai préalablement écrit... peut-être est-ce cela le problème, le fait de devoir suivre un plan et non pas improviser et laisser faire mon imagination sur le moment ?_

 _Je verrai avec la suite. Si les autres chapitres sont aussi mauvais, je changerai de méthode._

 _Un grand merci pour votre lecture et votre patience :)_

\- **Lytta**


	6. Chapter VI

**VI**

 _Seth Clearwater_

Jared m'a téléphoné. Lui et Kim ont raccompagné Anya en voiture hier soir. Je lui serai à jamais reconnaissant pour ce qu'il a fait, de même que Embry, qui a défendu mon imprégnée face à cette ordure de Rick Howards. Le monde est dangereux. Je suis soulagé qu'ils veillent sur elle.

Nous sommes une meute, et il est clairement écrit dans notre livre qu'il est impératif de veiller sur la femelle des autres et de ne pas lui manquer de respect, ou lui tourner autour. J'ai tiqué face au mot '' femelle '', mais j'ai appris qu'en chaque homme sommeille un loup, et en chaque loup sommeille un homme. Ce livre a été écrit il y a longtemps, les mentalités étaient différentes.

Au début, nous sommes plus humain qu'animal.  
Mais au fil du temps et des transformations, le loup prend le pas sur l'homme, et même si nous nous contrôlons mieux, nous devenons plus animal.

Beaucoup de vampires traînent par ici en ce moment, attirés par le clan Cullen qui est à présent un phénomène dans le monde vampirique. Le problème, c'est que cela provoque de nouvelles transformations et qu'il y a beaucoup de disparitions dans les environs.

Sam a été en parler aux vampires, mais très peu de leurs visiteurs les rencontrent, ils préfèrent les observer de loin pour être sûrs de ce qu'on leur raconte, puis ils découvrent les environs et n'hésitent pas à se nourrir. Alors les Cullen ne peuvent rien faire. Sam a peur pour Emily. Il l'empêche de sortir, de même que Jared ne quitte jamais le flanc de Kim. Paul est parti avec Rachel à Washington pour qu'elle termine ses études en toute sécurité. Moi, je veille chaque nuit sous la fenêtre d'Anya.

Nous avons tous peur pour nos imprégnées.

* * *

 _Une semaine plus tard_

Je rentre dans le lycée, pressé de retrouver mon imprégnée. Je ferme les yeux, souriant et captant sa fragrance. Je suis son odeur jusqu'à la retrouver. Elle se tient près des machines à café, humant un cappuccino les yeux fermés, écouteurs aux oreilles.

Je décide de prendre un café aussi afin d'avoir une excuse pour traîner dans les environs. Une fille la rejoint, une amérindienne banale avec un joli look cependant. Je m'éloigne et m'installe sur un fauteuil au coin de la pièce.

Le lycée a été rénové il y a quelques années par un chanteur Quileute qui a fait fortune et a placé beaucoup d'argent pour notre éducation. Ça lui a fait beaucoup de pub, et nous avons plus de moyens pour réussir, je trouve ça génial. Ce que je préfère, c'est ce coin confortable pour observer aisément la femme de ma vie.

- **Seth Clearwater te regarde** , murmure la fille et me jetant un coup d'oeil discret, n'étant pas au courant de mon ouïe surdéveloppée.

Anya hausse les épaules.

 **\- Tant mieux pour lui.**

Elle a l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire, et honnêtement je suis un peu blessé. Pourtant, elle n'est pas insensible à moi pendant les cours de peinture. Elle prend goût à nos jeux de regards et semble même soucieuse quand, pour l'expérience, j'arrête de l'observer pendant plus d'une demi-heure.

Même si elle marmonne des insultes à mon égard, je sais que ce n'est que pour dissimuler les rares et légères rougeurs sur ses pommettes.

 **\- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas lui parler ?**

 **\- Parce que je ne suis certainement pas son type de fille.**

 **\- Tu rigoles ? T'es superbe !**

Son amie dit vrai. Anya est la plus jolie fille du lycée, je me demande comment ça se fait que je ne l'avais pas remarquée avant. En même temps, j'avais de toutes autres priorités que les filles. J'apprenais à gérer ma nature de loup, il y a eu deux batailles contre des armées de vampires et toutes ces chasses aux sangsues me tuaient.

 **\- Tu dis juste ça à cause de mes yeux. Je suis pas moche, je le sais, mais je suis comme toutes les autres.**

 **\- C'est faux !**

Totalement faux ! Anya, elle est magnifique. Elle a des yeux surprenants, on ne sait si c'est bleu, vert, gris. Et puis parfois, au soleil, on peut voir apparaître des tâches de rousseur sous sa peau dorée. Sa peau, d'ailleurs, elle n'est pas comme celle de tous les quileutes, d'un brun rouge tout à fait caractéristique, non, Anya semble issue d'un métissage. Même ses cheveux me font douter, ils ne sont pas noir corbeau comme tous les indiens, ils sont noirs, mais prennent une teinte chocolat foncé au soleil, brillant de mille nuances et reflets. Je n'aurais pu rêver d'une imprégnée aussi magique.

J'ai l'impression de l'aimer déjà.

La sonnerie résonne dans le bâtiment et je me lève pour partir en cours de littérature. Je suis vachement nul dans cette matière, je suis plutôt branché sciences, mais on n'a pas toujours le choix.

* * *

La dernière heure vient enfin avec mon cours de peinture. Je me hâte jusqu'à la classe, essayant de m'empêcher de sourire. Je suis juste trop heureux à l'idée de revoir Anya.

Elle exécute son rituel quotidien, organisant pinceaux et pigments, faisant en sorte que tout soit parfait. Madame Red est souvent à côté d'elle ou Hayley, les deux meilleures peintres de la classe.

Moi, je continue de peindre mon imprégnée, et ma fascination pour elle semble m'avoir donné un talent fou, parce que je dessine mieux que je ne l'ai jamais fait. Pour éviter qu'on ne la reconnaisse trop facilement, j'ai décidé de rendre le portrait un peu abstrait, en ne mettant pas les vraies couleurs mais plutôt des nuances de rouge, jaune et bleu.

Les traits sont fort grossiers mais ça commence vraiment à ressembler à quelque chose. Je dirais même quelque chose de réussi. Cependant, je ne me fais pas d'illusions, ma réussite n'est sûrement pas due à un talent caché mais plutôt à ma condition de loup qui assure la précision de chacun de mes mouvements.

La fin du cours arrive malheureusement trop vite, et à mon plus grand étonnement, madame Red vient jeter un oeil à mon travail. Elle paraît surprise au premier abord puis prend une expression déçue.

 **\- Seth ! C'est... c'est étrangement réussi pour une première peinture. Es-tu sûr que c'est toi qui l'a fait ?**

 **\- Mais oui ! Je vous assure.**

 **\- D'accord, d'accord. Félicitations Seth, mais tu n'as pas écouté la consigne. La série de trois peintures est centrée sur le thème des animaux.**

Oh non, c'est pas vrai. Je vais devoir tout recommencer.

 **\- Oh, je ne savais pas. Je suis désolé.**

 **\- Je me doute que tu ne savais pas, le problème c'est que ton travail n'est même pas terminé, et tu as trois peintures à réaliser pour l'examen de Décembre. Il va falloir que tu demandes l'aide de quelqu'un.**

Je soupire de désespoir. Depuis mon imprégnation, plus rien ne va au niveau scolaire, je ne suis plus concentré du tout.

- **Hayley, viens jeter un oeil au travail et dis-moi ce que tu en penses,** l'appelle madame Red.

La jeune fille me regarde et, rougissante, s'approche de mon travail.

 **\- Oh... ouah. C'est très bien fait, c'est joli comme tout.**

Elle me jette une oeillade hésitante et je lui adresse un sourire sympathique.

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Mais... vous ne trouvez pas que la jeune fille ressemble à Anya ?**

Merde, merde, merde...

La muse en question lève les yeux vers nous et fronce les sourcils, maintenant déconcentrée de son travail.

 **\- Que se passe-t-il ?**

La prof ne dit rien, pensive, observant la peinture. Ne recevant pas de réponse, Anya se lève et approche.

Mon coeur s'emballe dans ma poitrine alors que les effluves de son parfum parviennent jusqu'à moi, divines et addictives. Elle regarde le dessin un moment en plissant les yeux.

 **\- C'est vrai.**

 **\- Ahahahah, Clearwater t'a dessinée pour le thème des animaux** , raille un garçon à lunettes au fond de la classe.

Je rougis de honte, me rendant compte que cela pourrait être une véritable offense pour mon imprégnée. Elle ne dit rien et retourne vers sa place.

Elle prend des écouteurs dans son sac et les enfile, puis continue de travailler. La fin du cours sonne et les élèves s'empressent de s'en aller. Pas Anya. Elle semble prise dans les détails de sa peinture.

Je prends mon sac et avance, réticent, jusqu'à elle. Elle perçoit du mouvement et lève les yeux. Son regard indescriptible rencontre le mien et elle enlève ses écouteurs.

Elle ne dit rien, attendant que je parle, peut-être que je m'excuse.

 **\- Anya, écoute, je... j'ai pas voulu t'offenser en te peignant. J'ai pas écouté la consigne, je t'assure.**

Maintenant que le modèle de ma peinture est dévoilé, il faut que j'arrange les choses afin qu'elle ne croie pas que je me moque d'elle.

Je crois apercevoir des rougeurs sur ses joues, et elle m'adresse un merveilleux sourire sincère.

 **\- Je ne t'en veux pas, Seth. Je trouve ça très flatteur.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Oui. C'est adorable.**

Je ne dis rien et souris, heureux. Elle baisse les yeux un moment et se mord les lèvres, soudainement timide.

 **\- En réalité, je pensais que ce n'était qu'une légère ressemblance. Je suis bien plus jolie sur ton oeuvre qu'en réalité.**

Stop. Une minute. Elle a dit que j'avais peint une oeuvre, et qu'elle ne se trouve pas aussi jolie. Je suis doublement surpris.

 **\- Tu es mille fois plus belle en réalité** , je dis avec hésitation, soudainement timide à mon tour.

Elle écarquille les yeux, surprise à son tour, et me sourit légèrement.

 **\- Merci, Seth.**

Mon prénom résonne comme une formule magique, un mot doux, comme quelque chose de merveilleux. On se regarde longuement, en silence, et, n'ayant pas envie de paraître totalement bizarre, je m'éloigne à contrecoeur.

 **\- Bon, ben à plus tard !**

 **\- Ciao,** me dit-elle avec un signe de la main.

Elle remet ses écouteurs et continue son travail, ne se souciant nullement de la fin des cours.

* * *

Lorsque je rentre chez moi après une longue patrouille et que je décide de faire un tour sur Facebook – plus précisément sur le profil de mon imprégnée - je remarque une notification.

 _ **Anya Wilds vous a envoyé une demande d'ajout à sa liste d'amis.**_

Je me retiens de sauter de joie et clique immédiatement sur " accepter ". Je passe alors des heures à tout fouiller, ses photos, ses publications, ses mentions j'aime, et j'en apprends tellement sur ses goûts musicaux, littéraires et artistiques que je me dis que cette fois, c'est gagné, on a plein de points communs.

Mais un cri de loup déchire le silence de la nuit et je me lève en soupirant. Je sors et me transforme.

 _Deena a encore fait des siennes._ Jacob.

Deena, c'est une jeune fille de la réserve qui a muté y a pas longtemps. Elle est sacrément caractérielle et il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'elle semble se calmer, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Cependant, elle a de remarquables aptitudes pour nous dissimuler ses pensées. Sam se méfie d'elle, Jacob aussi. Voilà pourquoi ils lui refusent l'accès au lycée depuis un bon moment. Aiden, lui, sera bientôt prêt pour reprendre les cours. Et il a hâte de retrouver une certaine fille qu'il aime secrètement depuis un an. Il m'a rassuré en me disant que ce n'était pas du tout Anya.

 _Seth, essaye de gérer ça, t'as vécu ça y a pas longtemps et t'étais aussi jeune qu'elle. Puis elle t'aime bien, tu la calmes beaucoup plus vite que nous._ Sam.

 _Okay retournez chez vous, je gère ça._

 _Hurle si il y a un problème._ Sam.

Je vois pas ce que Deena pourrait faire contre moi. De jours en jours, je deviens meilleur et plus fort. J'ai entendu dans les pensées de Sam que je devenais presque aussi fort que Paul lorsqu'il se transformait. Ouais, notre frère a décidé de vieillir avec sa chère Rachel. Il a obtenu son diplôme et suit une formation pour devenir charpentier. Jake est plutôt heureux qu'il prenne ses responsabilités pour l'avenir de Rachel et de sa future famille.

Je rejoins Deena et sonde son esprit. Elle cache quelque chose. J'aperçois un ordinateur allumé et ressens sa colère, immense, douloureuse, ainsi que de la crainte.

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passe Deena ? Quelqu'un te harcèle ?_

 _Non !_ Deena.

 _Alors que se passe-t-il ?_

 _Rien ! Laisse-moi !_ Deena.

J'ai vécu ça moi aussi. Au début de notre vie de loup, tout nous échappe. L'adolescence n'aide pas non plus. On s'énerve pour rien, on perd le contrôle pour les choses insignifiantes du quotidien. Au fil du temps, la part animale domine, on devient indifférents aux choses sans importances, on perd l'hypersensibilité humaine, et les choses simples deviennent prioritaires : la famille, les études, la meute, et lorsqu'on a cette rare chance, l'imprégnée, qui prend alors le pas sur tout le reste.

Anya. Son visage souriant me vient à l'esprit mais disparaît vite lorsque je me rends compte que Deena pète littéralement un câble, détruisant un arbre immense d'un coup de patte.

Merde, je suis là à l'éclabousser de mon bonheur alors qu'elle se sent seule et incomprise.

 _Deena, respire. Arrête de courir, assieds-toi. Ferme les yeux et écoute les bruits de la forêt. Voilà. Tu entends le ruisseau qui coule ? Le vent dans les arbres ? Les oiseaux qui chantent, les cerfs qui galopent ?_ _Respire l'air frais, l'odeur de la sève et de la chlorophylle. Voilà. Inspire, expire. Doucement. Tout peut s'arranger. Il n'y a pas de problèmes, que des solutions. Un jour, tu comprendras que tout cela, toutes ces choses pour lesquelles tu te mets dans des états pareils sont futiles._

Son esprit me semble un peu plus calme, mais toujours insondable.

 _Merci Seth. J'ai besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir et me retransformer. À demain._ Deena.

 _Si ça ne va pas, crie près de chez moi. J'arriverai. Bonne nuit._

 _Bonne nuit Seth._ Deena.

Mon quotidien est incroyablement éreintant.


	7. Chapter VII

**Scarlett:** Merci mille fois pour tes reviews ! J'ai toujours beaucoup de plaisir à les lire :D ! Je m'excuse pour cet énorme retard mais j'ai beaucoup d'examens à préparer. Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture !

 **WonderfulMermaid:** Merci beaucoup :) ! Et bien voilà un chapitre plus long, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **VII**

 _Anya Wilds_

- **Rejoins-moi pour les vacances d'automne, Anya. Tu me manques.**

Je ferme les yeux, tentant de retenir mes larmes de couler. Mon père me manque atrocement, mais les USA l'ont expulsé, n'acceptant pas sa naturalisation américaine. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi ils ont refusé, de plus, mon père a un enfant américain. C'est horrible de faire ça.

\- **Tu me manques aussi papa. Je demanderai à maman si je peux venir. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera d'accord.**

\- **J'en serais tellement heureux ! Ça fait deux ans que je ne t'ai pas vue, et que tu n'as pas vu Naples.**

Une boule m'obstrue la gorge. Le sourire chaleureux de mon père et ma grand-mère, le profil du Vésuve et les petites rues pavées de ma ville d'origine me manquent énormément.

\- **Je t'aime papa.**

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime Anya. Je voudrais tellement être là pour toi. Si un jour, tu veux t'échapper du froid, de l'Amérique ou même de ta mère, ta chambre n'a pas changé. Et on a de très bonnes universités à Bologne et Sienne.**

- **J'y penserai** , souris-je.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il essaye de me vendre les universités italiennes.

Nous coupons la communication après qu'il m'ait passé ma grand-mère. J'ai mal au coeur à chaque fois que je parle à mon père, parce que ça me rappelle à quel point il me manque, à quel point mon pays me manque. Je me sens plus italienne que américaine. Je suis faite pour la chaleur, les petites rues typiques du sud, l'odeur de la méditerranée, du café le matin, de la sauce tomate à midi, du soleil sur la pierre le soir.

À part ma mère, rien ne me rattachait ici, ni la somptueuse forêt, ni la mer calme et mystérieuse, ni les montagnes impérieuses... même mes amis ne m'auraient pas fait regretter mon départ. Mais maintenant que j'y repense, si je devais partir pour toujours, je regretterais amèrement l'absence de Seth. Pourtant, je lui ai parlé si peu, mais il ne veut pas quitter mes pensées, il s'est fait une place dans ma vie le jour où il m'a bousculée. J'ai du mal à comprendre cet attachement soudain, mais je pense que c'est réciproque.

Je monte dans ma chambre et trouve encore un bouquet de lilas sur mon balcon. Je souris jusqu'aux oreilles, heureuse pour si peu. J'espère secrètement que c'est Seth, mais il ne connaît pas mon adresse, alors c'est impossible.

Et si c'était Scott ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit lui. D'ailleurs, je lui ai parlé du coup de téléphone que j'ai reçu, et il croit savoir de qui il provient. Il m'a dit qu'il allait s'en occuper.

* * *

\- **Salut Anya !**

Je me retourne et aperçoit Kimberley Connweller.

 **\- Oh, salut Kimberley.**

 **\- Appelle-moi Kim, enfin !**

J'acquiesce en souriant.

 **\- Je voulais savoir s'il reste des places pour le club de théâtre,** continue-t-elle.

 **\- Oh, les inscriptions ont été clôturées la semaine passée,** je lui réponds avec un sourire désolé.

Son visage prend une expression si triste que ça me fend le coeur.

 **\- Je comprends... l'année passée, Bonnie n'a pas voulu de moi dans le club alors je pensais que cette année j'aurais ma chance, mais je m'y suis prise trop tard.**

Bonnie Keller était une véritable peste. Cette année, je l'ai battue aux élections et j'ai pris sa place de présidente de club. Elle était tellement furieuse qu'elle a quitté la troupe de théâtre. Kim a agi très gentiment avec moi, elle m'a reconduite chez moi à deux reprises une fois quand il faisait noir, l'autre quand j'avais raté le bus et qu'il pleuvait.

 **\- Écoute, je vais faire tout mon possible pour que ta candidature soit acceptée.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Oh, merci Anya ! T'es la meilleure !**

Elle repart en trottinant joyeusement et je lève les yeux au ciel, amusée. La fin de la journée arrive, je prends mes affaires de peinture dans mon casier et sens une présence derrière moi. Oh, Kim. J'ai réussi à faire passer son inscription, prétextant avoir retrouvé son formulaire dans mon casier. J'ai perdu de la crédibilité en la qualité de présidente de club mais j'ai pu inscrire la jeune fille, alors tout va bien.

Elle me sourit et me serre fort dans ses bras. Je me pétrifie, peu habituée aux démonstrations affectives.

 **\- Madame Burke m'a donné l'horaire des répétitions. T'es géniale Anya, merci !**

 **\- Pas de problèmes** , je souris sincèrement.

 **\- On fait un barbecue avec Jared et sa bande vendredi soir. Tu veux venir ? Ce sera sur Third Beach.**

Third beach ? Il n'y a jamais personne là-bas, cette plage est bien trop éloignée et la forêt empiète un peu dessus. Les visiteurs, effrayés par les loups géants qui terrorisent les randonneurs, n'y vont jamais. De plus, nul n'a envie de faire tant de chemin pour aller sur cette plage alors qu'il y en a tant d'autres.

Je me demande si je dois me méfier ou pas, mais Kim est une fille bien, elle l'a toujours été, alors je hausse les épaules.

 **\- Pourquoi pas ? Mais je te préviens tout de suite, je peux pas rentrer trop tard.**

 **\- Tu peux dormir chez moi si tu veux. J'habite tout près.**

Ah, voilà pourquoi ils organisent ça là-bas je suppose.

 **\- Je vais en parler à ma mère.**

 **\- Tiens, voilà mon numéro. Tiens moi au courant.**

J'acquiesce et lui souris.

 **\- Merci !**

 **\- Merci à toi !**

Elle me fait un signe de la main et s'éloigne.

Je rentre dans l'atelier un peu en retard et croise immédiatement le regard rassuré de Seth.

 **\- Bonjour** , je murmure.

Tous me répondent poliment alors que Seth m'offre un sourire radieux.

Je continue ma peinture de l'aigle doré, d'ici trois semaines elle devrait être au point et ma série sera terminée. Je sens le regard brûlant de Seth sur ma personne et ne parvient vraiment pas à me concentrer. Je devrais changer de place, mais ça fait des années que je suis ici et je n'ai pas envie de bouger.

Hayley dit à madame Red qu'elle a terminé ses trois oeuvres portant sur les chevaux. Je rage intérieurement. Hors de question qu'elle me vole la vedette auprès de la prof. Les deux semaines suivantes me permettront de peaufiner les détails de chaque toiles de sorte à ce qu'elles soient parfaites, et je la battrai. La professeur jette un oeil satisfait à son travail et le dépose sur la palette de séchage.

Je soupire et m'applique d'avantage.

- **Bien, puisque tu as terminé Hayley tu devrais peut-être aider et conseiller Seth ? Il a beaucoup de retard à rattraper.**

Quoi ? Non ! Hors de question ! Deux minutes... c'est quoi cette jalousie soudaine ? On se parle peu, lui et moi. Mais j'ai pas envie qu'elle passe des heures entières à ses côtés, bordel ! Je lève un regard inquiet vers le garçon, qui semble avoir décidé de me regarder au même moment. Surpris, il rougit légèrement et je détourne les yeux, gênée. Hayley, rouge pivoine, les mains tremblantes et un sourire immense collé au visage fait signe à Seth.

 **\- Qu'en dis-tu, Seth ?**

Il ouvre la bouche, hésitant, et sans prendre la peine de lever la main, je m'adresse à notre professeure.

 **\- Je peux le faire moi madame ! Seth et moi avons une heure de fourche en commun le lundi.**

Je m'en suis rendue compte lorsque je l'ai croisé à la bibliothèque lundi dernier. Il sourit en coin et madame Red fronce légèrement les sourcils.

 **\- Mais tu n'as pas terminé ton travail, Anya.**

 **\- C'est pas grave ! Je suis très organisée, vous le savez bien. Et puis c'est pas la première fois que je formerai un nouveau. On ne peut pas prendre de risque, Seth a déjà pris beaucoup de retard.**

 **\- Tu veux dire que ce serait risqué qu'il travaille avec moi ?** grogne Hayley.

 **\- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout, mais il faut quelqu'un d'habitué pour le cas de Seth. La situation est délicate.**

Hayley s'apprête à riposter lorsque madame Red tranche le débat.

 **\- Très bien. Anya** , **tu aideras Seth le lundi et le mardi.**

Je souris, satisfaite, lorsque notre professeure continue :

 **\- Et toi Hayley, tu l'aideras le jeudi et vendredi, et pendant les cours.**

Hé ! Pourquoi elle a plus d'heures que moi ? Mécontente, j'enfouis mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et reprends ma peinture, déterminée à écraser Hayley. Je n'aime pas partager.

* * *

Je tourne en rond dans la bibliothèque de l'école. J'ai terminé tous mes devoirs pour la semaine prochaine et j'ai même fait toutes les synthèses nécessaires aux futures interrogations. J'ai commencé à lire une oeuvre de Charles Dickens mais je ne peux tout simplement pas me concentrer.

Seth est seul avec Hayley dans l'atelier de peinture. Ça va faire deux heures, je vais devenir folle. La prof avait dit une heure ! Une heure, pas deux ! J'attends depuis trois heures dans cette fichue bibliothèque, parce que j'avais fini plus tôt qu'eux, j'attends de le voir sortir et rentrer chez lui sans elle.

Gentil comme il est, je suis sûre qu'il va lui proposer de la raccompagner. Et puis, si ça se trouve elle lui plaît et il lui demandera son numéro de téléphone. La rage enserre mes entrailles à cette idée. Non! Je ne veux pas. Ça ne se fera pas.

Et puis pourquoi ça me dérange tant qu'ils soient tous deux seuls ? Ça fait cinq ans que Seth et moi fréquentons le même lycée et je ne lui ai pas une seule fois adressé la parole, je n'en ai jamais rien eu à faire de lui, et je ne lui ai jamais prêté attention. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il ne m'a jamais adressé un regard avant de me bousculer il y a un mois.

Mais oui ! C'est là que ça cloche ! Il m'a regardée longuement et moi aussi, je l'ai regardé longuement, et à partir de ce moment là je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui, nuit et jour. Et lui, il n'arrête pas de me regarder, de me sourire, et je le croise partout. Je ne crois pas au coup de foudre, non. C'est sûrement le hasard. Ou peut-être qu'il me regarde parce que je le regarde ?

Je jette un énième coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, mais rien. Sa Dodge D200 est toujours garée sur le parking. Je souffle longuement. C'est bon, dans vingt minutes je m'en vais. Je vais pas rentrer à dix-neuf heures pour deux imbéciles quand même.

Mon coeur se remplit de culpabilité lorsque je réalise que j'ai traité Seth d'imbécile. Je suis sûre qu'il traîne parce qu'il travaille dur pour rattraper le retard. Je me lève et me dirige vers la classe, pour me prouver qu'il travaille. Évidemment, il n'y a pas de fenêtres, alors je colle doucement mon oreille à la porte.

Silence. Je fronce les sourcils lorsque des éclats de rire me parviennent.

Une chaleur rougeoyante m'obstrue la poitrine alors que je serre les poings. Pourquoi j'ai si mal ? Je parle tellement peu à ce garçon, ce n'est pas normal. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ? Je me dirige vers les toilettes et m'assois sur une des cuvettes, puis laisse ma tête tomber entre mes mains. Je respire doucement, tentant de me calmer.

Ce qui se passe n'est pas normal, ce que je ressens non plus. Comment faire pour que ça s'arrête ?

Je me relève, essuie la seule larme que j'ai laissé couler et retourne dans la bibliothèque afin de ramasser mes affaires. Je me dirige vers la sortie lorsque j'entends une voix grave m'interpeller.

 **\- Anya ?**

Je fais volte face, tentant de masquer ma jalousie et adresse un sourire poli à Seth.

 **\- Oh ! Seth, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?**

 **\- Hayley doit m'aider en peinture, tu te souviens ?**

 **\- Ah oui, c'est vrai,** je feins.

 **\- Et toi ?**

 **\- Je travaillais. À la bibliothèque** , je rajoute.

Il m'observe un moment, penchant la tête sur le côté d'une manière animale, et sourit étrangement.

 **\- Euh... faut que je te laisse, je vais rater mon bus.**

En un clin d'oeil, je me retourne et me hâte vers l'arrêt.

 **\- Attends ! Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?**

 **\- Tu ne vas pas raccompagner Hayley ?** je demande, d'une petite voix.

Surprise par le ton de ma voix, qui d'habitude est mate et feutrée, je fronce légèrement les sourcils. Lui aussi fronce les sourcils, ses adorables sourcils.

 **\- Pourquoi je raccompagnerais Hayley ?**

 **\- Ben... elle t'aide pour le cours de peinture, et...**

À court d'arguments, je n'en dis pas plus et observe sa mine... amusée ? Est-il en train de se moquer de moi ?

 **\- Et**?... **Allez monte, c'est la Dodge noire là** , dit-il en m'indiquant sa voiture.

Pause. Il ne la raccompagne pas, mais moi, il me raccompagne. Donc il ne s'en fiche pas de moi. Il s'en fiche d'elle, mais pas de moi. Il va me raccompagner. Je souris. Tout va bien. Le soleil brille à nouveau.


	8. Chapitre VIII

**VIII**

 _Seth Clearwater_

Elle est jalouse. Je ne rêve pas, elle est jalouse. J'ai reconnu ses adorables petits pas s'arrêter devant la porte de l'atelier et repartir. Elle m'attendait.

Je souris comme un imbécile heureux alors qu'elle s'engouffre dans ma voiture.

 **\- Chouette voiture** , dit-elle.

Je lui souris. Plus jamais je ne dénigrerai mon pick-up. Les effluves enchanteresses de mon imprégnée parviennent à mes narines, provoquant en moi des émotions indescriptibles. Je ne sais pas comment je fais en cet instant pour ne pas lui crier à quel point je l'adore.

 **\- Attache ta ceinture Anya.**

Je souris encore comme un idiot, parce que j'adore son prénom, doux et féminin. Comme elle.

Elle s'exécute silencieusement, souriant légèrement elle aussi.

 **\- Où va-t-on ?** je lui demande, comme si je ne connaissais pas déjà son adresse.

 **\- Vingt-cinq, route de Mora** , me répond-elle.

Je démarre.

 **\- Tu as froid ? Tu veux que je mette du chauffage ?**

Elle secoue négativement la tête.

 **\- Merci. Je peux mettre de la musique ?**

 **\- Bien-sûr. Tous les CD sont dans la boîte à gants.**

Elle ouvre le compartiment et émet un délicieux rire délicat, comme des carillons toscans.

 **\- Beau gosse** , dit-elle en m'indiquant mon permis de conduire.

Oh mon Dieu. J'avais oublié ce détail. Eh, on avait dû prendre une vieille photo de moi, j'avais treize ans et j'avais pas encore muté, j'avais une bouille de gros bébé.

 **\- Tu n'as rien vu** , je ris.

Mais son attention est déjà portée sur quelque chose d'autre.

 **\- Tu écoutes Astor Piazzolla ?**

J'adore Piazzolla.

 **\- Oui. Tu aimes ?**

 **\- Tu rigoles ? J'adore ! Un génie, ce gars !**

Je souris, tandis qu'elle fouille encore.

 **\- Oh ! Biedrich Smetana !**

 **\- Tu écoutes ?**

 **\- Oui, lui aussi, j'adore ! Surtout...**

 **\- La Moldau !** nous disons en même temps.

J'écarquille les yeux, surpris de notre connexion.

Elle sourit sincèrement, d'une manière tout à fait charmante, et j'ai envie de la couvrir de baisers.

 **\- Et... de quelle origine es-tu ?** je demande maladroitement.

Elle hausse un sourcil, surprise.

 **\- Tu as l'air d'une quileute, mais pas tout à fait.**

Elle sourit alors, adorable.

\- **Je suis en partie italienne, du côté de mon père. Pour faciliter mon intégration, j'ai pris le nom de ma mère.**

Oh oui ! J'adore l'Italie, la bouffe italienne, et la langue italienne, et la culture, et les femmes...

- **L'Italie, c'est merveilleux. Les italiennes sont belles, autant que leur pays,** je dis en la regardant, pris d'une vague de courage étonnante.

Elle rougit légèrement. On arrive malheureusement devant sa maison.

 _Oblivion_ résonne dans l'habitacle. Dehors, il pleut, et le soleil se couche.

Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle parte.

 **\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée...**

Merci d'exister.

 **\- Oh, pas de problème.**

Elle ouvre la portière et j'attrape son poignet. Elle se tourne vers moi, je ne dis rien et la regarde.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai rattrapée.

 **\- Euh... bonne soirée.**

Bonne soirée ? Vraiment ?

Une fois de plus, elle m'offre un sourire sincère et charmeur.

 **\- Bonne nuit** , elle dit doucement.

J'observe son agréable silhouette s'éloigner, heureux.

Je m'apprête à démarrer lorsque je l'entends crier. Sans réfléchir, je sors de la voiture et fonce chez elle.

\- **Anya ! Ça va ?**

Elle m'observe et commence à rire doucement. Elle se penche et attrape une boule de poils... un chaton ?

- **Ma mère m'a fait une surprise... il m'a fait peur !**

Soulagé et attendri, je ne dis rien et l'observe caresser l'animal, tout blanc. Il se met à ronronner et j'envie ce contact tendre et doux qu'il a avec mon imprégnée.

\- **Il est mignon ! Tu veux le prendre un peu ?**

Je refuse en secouant la tête, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Les chats ne m'aiment pas, à cause de ma condition de loup. C'est dommage, car j'adore ces animaux. Je lui caresse la tête et souris à Anya, qui me sourit en retour, heureuse.

\- **Je dois y aller** , je dis avec regret.

Elle hoche la tête.

\- **Je comprends... à demain ?**

\- **Bien-sûr.**

J'hésite à lui demander si elle veut que je vienne la chercher. Peut-être est-ce un peu trop tôt ? Je lui fais maladroitement la bise et retourne à ma voiture.

* * *

\- **T'aurais carrément dû lui proposer de venir la chercher !** s'exclame Embry.

\- **Arrête de fouiller mes pensées** , je grogne en reniflant le sol.

- **Ben ça va être difficile, tu ne penses qu'à elle. À force, moi aussi je ne penserai qu'à elle !**

Je lève la tête, furieux. Je ne me savais pas aussi jaloux.

\- **Quoi ? Tu penses à elle ?**

\- **Oh, calme, je plaisantais. Je me permettrai jamais de m'intéresser à ton imprégnée,** dit-il sincèrement.

- **Excuse-moi, je dors à peine ces temps-ci.**

\- **Tu dors toujours dehors, tu m'étonnes !**

- **Avec les sangsues qui rôdent, je peux pas me permettre de la laisser sans protection.**

\- **Mec, c'est le but des tours de garde ! On protège la réserve, t'exagères un peu.**

\- **C'est les débuts de l'imprégnation,** intervient une voix. **Je faisais ça aussi, ça ira mieux après.**

\- **Merci Jared** , je réponds.

\- **Quoi qu'il en soit, il va falloir le dire à maman, elle se doute de quelque chose.**

Manquait plus que ça, Leah... j'adore l'intimité que me procure ma condition de loup ! La meute s'esclaffe et je rentre chez moi, ma soeur prenant la relève.

Je me retransforme, enfile mon short et, au moment d'entrer, entends des voix inconnues. Je décide alors de passer prendre un t-shirt et des basket dans ma chambre, puis je retourne à l'entrée de la maison.

\- **J'suis là m'man !**

\- **Ah, voilà Seth... Seth ! Viens dire bonjour à madame Kawtee et sa fille.**

Je rentre dans la pièce et aperçois notre ancienne voisine et sa fille, qui a bien grandi. Elle m'aperçoit et rougit violemment, puis m'adresse un timide sourire. Je lui réponds poliment, embrasse ma mère et les salue.

\- **Tu prends le thé avec nous, Seth ?** me demande gentiment Sabrina Kawtee.

\- **C'est très gentil mais j'ai des devoirs, malheureusement. Je descendrai dés que j'aurai fini, promis !** je réponds.

Je monte prendre une douche et décide de faire une sieste. Lorsque je me réveille, nos invités sont partis. Soulagé, je descends prendre un paquet de gâteaux. J'entends ma mère entrer dans la pièce et je me retourne. Bras croisés, elle me dévisage sévèrement.

- **Seth, je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça ! Jenny avait vraiment hâte de te revoir, vous étiez très amis quand vous étiez petits, et tu n'es même pas resté une minute !**

- **M'man, j'étais fatigué !**

\- **Fatigué ? C'est normal, tu passes tes nuits dehors. Sam et moi nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait que tu devais dormir correctement afin de réussir tes études, alors je veux savoir où tu passes tes nuits !**

\- **Mais calme toi maman, c'est que nos anciens voisins pourquoi tu dois t'énerver autant ?**

\- **Je m'énerve car j'apprécie beaucoup Jenny et je trouve que c'est une fille très bien pour toi ! Elle sait cuisiner et coudre, sa mère lui a tout appris. Tu devrais passer du temps avec elle.**

\- **Maman, je suis imprégné.**

Ses traits se détendent immédiatement et un petit sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

- **C'est vrai ? Quand ? De qui ? Je la connais ? Et c'est une fille bien ? Elle t'a déjà parlé ? Elle est comment ?**

\- **Doucement maman ! Bon, je me suis imprégné y a deux semaines, elle s'appelle Anya, je ne pense pas que tu la connaisses, mais c'est une fille très bien. On s'est déjà parlé oui, et elle est très belle et gentille.**

\- **Deux semaines ? Tu aurais dû le dire tout de suite ! Et c'est avec elle que tu passes tes nuits ? Déjà ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? Je veux la voir !**

Je soupire, lassé.

\- **Je ne l'ai pas dit pour justement éviter toutes ces questions, mais je devais bien y passer un jour ou l'autre, alors... Je ne passe pas mes nuits avec elle, je dors devant chez elle parce qu'il y a beaucoup de sangsues dans les parages et je voudrais lui éviter une quelconque mésaventure.**

\- **Anya comment ?**

\- **Anya Wilds.**

\- **C'est la fille de l'épicière ?**

\- **Euh, je ne sais pas.**

- **Je sais qu'elle a un fils, mais...**

\- **Mais y a plein de Wilds dans cette réserve, c'est hyper commun comme nom !**

Wilds signifie sauvages, et c'est comme ça que nous qualifiaient les colons. Il est donc fréquent de croiser un natif portant ce patronyme.

\- **Tu as raison chéri. Écoutes, prends ton temps, sois respectueux avec elle, et quand ce sera sérieux, présente-la moi.**

Je lui souris et lui embrasse le front. Je remonte dans ma chambre et travaille sur ma peinture. Pour mes travaux de Décembre, j'ai choisi de peindre les loups, parce que c'est ce que je suis, c'est l'animal que je connais le mieux, que je vois le plus fréquemment, et parce que ça m'inspire vraiment.

Ma mère m'appelle pour manger et j'ai déjà bien avancé dans ma peinture. Hayley m'a donné des pigments et du matériel et ça m'aide beaucoup. Elle est une gentille fille, mais honnêtement, elle est insignifiante à mes yeux, et la jalousie d'Anya n'a fait que m'attendrir. J'aime cette fille.

Mort de faim, je descends plus rapidement que d'habitude et découvre ma mère sur Facebook en train d'observer les photos de mon imprégnée. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- **Elle est à ton goût j'espère ?**

Ma mère sursaute et rougit.

\- **Elle est très belle ! Plus encore que Jenny.**

\- **Evidemment.**

\- **Elle a l'air d'être gentille. Et puis, elle poste des choses matures et intelligentes. J'ai hâte de faire sa connaissance.**

Et moi donc ! Je veux tout savoir d'elle. Je la veux à mes côtés à chaque secondes. Mais surtout, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse pour toujours.

\- **Tu vas passer la nuit devant chez elle ce soir ?**

\- **Non. Je dors très mal, dehors. Tous les bruits me réveillent, et puis Embry a raison. Les tours de gardes sont faits pour protéger la réserve, elle ne risque rien.**

Je dis ça, mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de la laisser seule cette nuit. Cependant, mes amis ont raison. Ce n'est pas sain pour moi, et elle mérite son intimité.

Lorsque je me lève, le lendemain matin, j'ai mal dormi. Je retrouve Anya à l'atelier, qui n'est pas maquillée et est cernée. Cela n'entâche pas sa beauté, mais lorsque madame Red lui demande gentiment ce qui ne va pas, elle lui répond qu'elle a mal dormi, et un sourire attendri s'installe automatiquement sur mes lèvres.


	9. Chapitre IX

**IX**

 _Anya Wilds_

Léo sur les jambes, j'observe attentivement le Facebook de Seth. J'aime particulièrement sa photo de profil. Elle date d'il y a huit mois, et il avait de longs cheveux. Les gars musclés avec de longs cheveux c'est tellement sexy !

Je reçois un message et souffle de déception lorsque je réalise que c'est Mandy, et non le garçon que j'espionne depuis maintenant une demi-heure.

Mandy: _Alors, tu l'as appelé comment ?_

Comment sait-elle que j'ai un chat ?

Vous: _Comment... ?_

Mandy: _Ta mère se sent coupable car elle travaille beaucoup et tu es souvent seule. Elle a demandé mon avis et je lui ai dit de t'offrir un chat. En plus, y avait plein de chatons dans le refuge où je travaille, je t'ai choisi le plus beau. Alors, contente ?_

Vous: _Ouiiii, il est adorable ! Je l'ai appelé Léo, en hommage à Léonard de Vinci._

Je lui envoie un emoji chaton et elle m'envoie un gif de barack obama qui lève les yeux au ciel.

Mandy: _Je l'aurais parié !_

Je referme mon ordinateur et décide d'aller faire le ménage avant d'aller me coucher. Malgré mon état de fatigue intense, je dors mal, je ressens un manque, une sensation de vide, et je meurs d'envie d'envoyer un message à Seth, mais je me retiens, je ne veux pas paraître accro à lui même si c'est sûrement le cas.

Je repense alors à la proposition de Kim. Seth sera sûrement à ce barbecue, c'est une bonne occasion de le revoir. Je prends mon portable et écris un message à Kim.

« _Salut ! J'adorerais venir au barbecue de vendredi. Toujours okay pour que je dorme chez toi ?_ »

« _Bien-sûr ! On va bien s'amuser :D_ »

« _Je ferai des gâteaux, ça va ?_ »

« _Parfait ! On se voit demain, bonne nuit bisous !_ »

Demain ? Ah, oui, le club de théâtre, c'est vrai. Je lui réponds et éteins mon portable. Je me lève de mon lit, me fait un masque à l'argile et renouvelle ma manucure. Je me coupe, lime et vernis les ongles. Peut-être que Seth me trouvera plus jolie que Hayley, demain ?

* * *

C'est peine perdue, car je me réveille en retard, ayant passé une mauvaise nuit, et ne prends pas le temps de me maquiller. La journée passe vite et au club de théâtre, nous votons pour savoir quelle pièce nous allons travailler cette année. Le choix se porte sur la tragédie historique de Shaekspeare '' _Antoine et Cléopâtre_ ''. Les auditions se feront lundi, et je compte bien jouer Cléopâtre, la personnalité de cette femme m'a toujours fascinée.

Nous sommes mercredi. Ma mère a énormément travaillé ces temps-ci, et elle m'a manqué. Alors, nous avons passé un après-midi « Coiffeur – esthéticienne – shopping » pour mieux se retrouver. Maintenant vivifiées par une magnifique épilation des sourcils, un soin vivifiant du visage, une chevelure rayonnante de santé et des sacs de vêtements, parfums et maquillage débordant de la voiture, nous sommes au restaurant, prêtes à manger comme un régiment.

\- **Je vais prendre une côte d'agneau au romarin avec des frites maison et une salade fraîcheur,** je dis au serveur, pas honteuse pour un sou de manger autant.

\- **Et pour madame ?**

\- **Moi je voudrais des pâtes au saumon et une salade niçoise.**

Après avoir précisé la cuisson, nous nous empiffrons d'amuse-bouches hors de prix en discutant de notre quotidien.

\- **Et les garçons, ma chérie ?**

Je rougis soudainement et un sourire entendu apparaît sur les lèvres de ma mère.

\- **Non ! Ça y est alors ? Tu as un petit copain ?**

\- **Non, pas du tout... il y a un garçon que j'aime bien, voilà tout.**

\- **Dis-m'en plus enfin ! Comment il s'appelle ?**

- **Il s'appelle Seth.**

\- **Seth ? Seth comment ?**

- **Seth Clearwater. Il est très gentil et attentionné... et je pense que je lui plais aussi.**

Ma mère m'observe, l'air soucieux.

\- **Je le connais, c'est le fils du pauvre Harry Clearwater. Il file du mauvais coton depuis que son père est mort, tu sais.**

Son père est mort ? Je ne le savais même pas.

- **Ah bon ?** je demande, incrédule.

Seth est si doux, il ne peut pas être un délinquant.

\- **Oui. Il fait partie de la bande de Sam Uley, ils prennent des stéroïdes et tout le tralala. Je ne suis pas rassurée de savoir que tu fricotes avec ce genre de garçons, Anya.**

\- **Maman, fais-moi confiance. Je sais à qui j'ai à faire, il vaut mieux ne pas croire tout ce que l'on entend. Et je ne '' fricote '' pas !**

Elle m'observe avec un petit sourire mi-inquiet mi-désolé, mais je sais qu'elle me fait confiance, et si un jour les choses deviennent sérieuses avec Seth, je le lui présenterai, et elle ne pourra que l'adorer.

\- **Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, Anya. Je vois quelqu'un depuis quatre mois, et je l'aime beaucoup.**

Je ne sais que dire. J'ouvre la bouche, la referme. Depuis que mon père a été expulsé des états-unis, j'étais certaine qu'il allait pouvoir revenir un jour et se remettre avec maman. Je pensais que maman l'aimait encore, elle l'appelle souvent ! Mais de toute évidence, j'ai été naïve. Il est normal que leur amour s'étiole après cinq ans de séparation. Rien n'est éternel, ni la vie, ni l'amour.

\- **Anya ?**

Je lui adresse un sourire forcé.

\- **C'est super ça. Comment il s'appelle ?**

Je répète ses paroles, mon cerveau est en ébullition. Qu'adviendra-t-il de mon père ? Je ne pourrai rester séparée de lui indéfiniment, où vais-je vivre, alors ? Si maman avait accepté de l'épouser, il n'aurait pas été expulsé. Et avec ce gouvernement fasciste, son immigration est impossible.

Moi, j'aimerais vivre en Italie. Mon coeur y a toujours vécu. Mais ma mère me retient ici, et Seth. Il est si important à présent, c'est si nouveau et surprenant !

\- **La côte d'agneau ?**

\- **C'est pour moi,** je réponds d'une petite voix.

Ma mère continue de parler de Jeffrey, le médecin Makah dont elle est amoureuse, et son fils Zack, qui fait du violoncelle et que je vais adorer.

Nous rentrons à la maison et rangeons nos achats. Je me lave les cheveux et hydrate ma peau, puis me glisse sous les draps. J'allais m'endormir lorsqu'une notification me réveille. Je grogne et attrape mon téléphone, mécontente. La lumière réveille Léo qui sommeillait à mes côtés. Mon coeur loupe un battement lorsque je lis le nom de Seth. Il m'a envoyé quelque chose sur _Messenger._

Seth Clearwater: _Anya ?_

Vous: _Oui ? :)_

Seth Clearwater: _Tu dormais pas j'espère ?_

Vous: _Non, pourquoi ?_

Menteuse.

Seth Clearwater: _Tu commences à quelle heure demain ?_

Vous: _8h :)_

Seth Clearwater: _Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?_

Oh cool, je pourrai dormir une demi-heure en plus ! Et je le verrai, je serai toute seule avec lui !

Vous: _Oh c'est gentil, merci !_

Seth Clearwater: _Alors, comment as-tu appelé ton chat ?_

Vous: _Léo, en hommage à Léonard de Vinci. :)_

Seth Clearwater: _Tu aimes Léonard de Vinci, alors ? Tu préfères quelle peinture ?_

Vous: _Je l'aime pas, je l'adore ! J'aurais pu l'épouser, cet homme. C'était un génie ! Moi, je préfère la dame à l'hermine. Et toi ?_

Seth Clearwater: _La cène, c'est une fresque magnifique. Je rêve de la voir de mes propres yeux un jour._

J'adore ce garçon. Il est cultivé et doux. Soudain, la douleur quant au nouvel amour de ma mère s'évanouit comme par magie, et nous discutons longuement de peinture, de musique, de voyages, et de nos ambitions. J'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours.

Je m'endors facilement, cette nuit.

* * *

\- **Prends un autre pinceau, Seth, plus arrondi, pour donner un effet plus naturel.**

Il tend la main vers le plateau, en prends un trop épais. Je le lui retire doucement et nos doigts s'effleurent, électrifiant mon corps entier. Je tente de masquer mes rougissements et lui en donne un autre, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il me regarde intensément et m'adresse un sourire rayonnant.

Je me rends compte qu'il est vraiment très beau. J'aime sa mâchoire carrée, ses lèvres pleines, et ses yeux en amande, ornés d'une multitude de longs cils, aux iris couleur chocolat-noisette. Il se rend compte que je l'observe et m'adresse un sourire amusé. Je détourne le regard vivement, honteuse.

Seth est doué, mais il ne le sait pas. Je ne vais pas le lui dire, car il ne pensera pas mon avis objectif, mon attraction pour lui étant trop évidente - malgré mes vaines tentatives de la masquer.

Je me retiens violemment de l'enlacer, d'embrasser ses joues qui paraissent si douces, et tente de me concentrer sur sa peinture. Il se retourne soudainement.

\- **Anya, j'arriverai pas à me concentrer si tu m'observes comme ça...**

Devant mon expression peinée, il reprend:

\- **Comprends-moi, tu es une peintre tellement douée, j'ai l'impression que tu me juges quand tu observes mes gestes si intensément !**

J'ai juste extrêmement envie de lui sauter dessus, je ne fais même pas attention à son travail. Je hoche la tête.

\- **Je te trouve très bon. J'observe ta technique pour mieux te comprendre et te conseiller, c'est tout.**

\- **D'accord... désolé Anya** , il dit.

Je lui adresse un sourire rassurant et m'éloigne un peu, faisant mine de regarder ailleurs. Mais il ne tient pas très bien son pinceau, et ses mouvements ne sont pas assez précis, alors j'ai peur qu'il foire l'oeil de son loup donc je me rue sur lui et j'attrape sa main sans réfléchir, dessinant l'oeil avec lui.

Lorsqu'il se racle la gorge, gêné, je me rends compte que j'ai ma poitrine collée à son omoplate et que mes cheveux frôlent son visage. Je recule rapidement, embarrassée.

\- **Pardon. Je te laisse faire.**

\- **Ce n'était pas désagréable** , il sourit en coin.

Je me retourne pour rougir, faisant mine de ranger les pigments, et je l'entends rire.

* * *

Voilà deux heure trente que nous travaillons dans un silence apaisant, ponctué de rires et de remarques sincères. Je me rends compte que le temps passe très vite à ses côtés. Hélas, je dois réviser pour mon interrogation de biologie demain, je ne peux donc pas rester plus longtemps.

\- **Seth ?** je demande, hésitante.

Il se retourne et m'adresse un regard interrogateur.

\- **Oui ?**

- **Je vais devoir y aller.**

Il se lève précipitamment

\- **Bien-sûr, désolé, je te raccompagne.**

\- **Non, non ça va, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais prendre le bus, tu peux continuer à travailler.**

Il secoue négativement la tête.

\- **Hors de question que je te laisse prendre le bus alors que j'ai une voiture. Et puis il est tard, c'est dangereux d'être seule dehors à cette heure-ci. Tu le fais souvent ?**

\- **Euh... oui, je pense.**

Il attrape sa veste et se gratte la tête, un sourire gêné au coin des lèvres.

\- **Tu peux m'appeler si tu veux ? Je viendrai te chercher, j'habite pas loin.**

\- **Oh non, Seth, te dérange pas pour moi enfin !**

\- **Mais ça me dérange pas... ça te dérangerait, toi ?**

Je rougis et il garde son air gêné.

\- **Non** , je réponds d'une petite voix.

Il m'adresse un sourire sincère et rayonnant et range le matériel.

\- **Allons-y.**

* * *

 _Présentez, en faisant appel à vos connaissances en biotechnologie et génie génétique, le principe de la fabrication d'un anticorps monoclonal. Vous donnerez, par après, quelques précisions quant à la méthode utilisée._

Je soupire longuement face à mon interrogation. J'ai étudié, j'avais préparé mes synthèses en début de semaine, et j'ai même refait des exercices. Il est vrai qu'hier soir, je n'étais pas très concentrée. Je pensais un peu à Seth, mais j'ai travaillé, je connaissais toutes mes synthèses par coeur !

\- **Eh !**

Je me retourne vers Tessa qui me tend un papier plié en quatre, souriante. Ah non, les mots d'amour c'est pas pour maintenant, hein ! Je suis en train de rater mon interro, là. Je saisis tout de même le papier, les sourcils froncés, et le pose dans mon plumier.

\- **Psst...**

Je me retourne encore vers la jeune fille avec un signe de tête interrogateur. Elle me fait signe d'ouvrir le papier. Je m'exécute, discrètement, et découvre toutes les réponses. J'écarquille les yeux et lui adresse un sourire sincère.

\- **Merci !**

Elle me fait signe de me taire et je recopie soigneusement les informations en prenant soin de varier le vocabulaire pour ne pas attiser les soupçons de notre prof, puis glisse le papier dans la poche de mon jean.

La sonnerie retentit et je souffle de soulagement en sortant de la classe. Je me retourne vers Tessa.

\- **Merci beaucoup ! Tu m'as vraiment aidée. Qu'est-ce que je peux** **faire pour toi, en retour ?**

\- **Mais tu l'as déjà fait, Anya. Tu te souviens, en Août ? Tu as humilié Bettie quand elle avait fait une remarque sur mon poids.**

\- **Oh, oui, j'avais oublié.**

Elle me sourit gentiment.

\- **Tu veux être ma partenaire de labo ? Derek est toujours absent, et toi tu es toute seule non ?**

\- **C'est vrai. J'en serai ravie !**

C'est très gentil de sa part, tout le monde sait que je suis nulle en science et personne ne veut s'apparier avec moi. Je cours vers l'atelier, en retard, et remarque que le siège de Seth est vide. J'ai un pincement au coeur, mais son absence m'aide à me concentrer sur ma dernière peinture, et je termine de la peaufiner pour la mettre sur la palette de séchage par après.

* * *

\- **Bon, je suis ta meilleure amie, non ?**

Je lève les yeux de ma salade pour les poser sur Mandy, qui n'a pas touché à son assiette alors qu'elle mange d'habitude comme un ogre.

\- **Bien-sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu ne vas pas bien ?**

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Clearwater ?**

\- **Mais rien ! Pourquoi ?**

\- **Pourquoi ? Parce que tu passes des heures avec lui dans l'atelier, qu'il te dépose à l'école et parce que vous êtes le sujet numéro du lycée cette semaine !**

\- **Mais je te jure, y a rien. Cette réserve est petite et il ne s'y passe jamais rien. Il faut bien que les gens se trouvent un sujet de conversation, et c'est tombé sur moi, voilà tout. Je donne des cours de peinture à Seth, Hayley aussi, et pourtant, il n'y a pas de racontars sur elle.**

\- **Si, il y en a. Mona m'a dit que Jenna a entendu Hayley dans les vestiaires dire que Seth et elle s'étaient embrassés.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- **Bien-sûr. Et moi j'ai couché avec lui !**

Je dis ça, mais au fond de moi, les piqûres brûlantes de la jalousie m'envahissent. Peut-être est-ce vrai ? Hayley est une très jolie fille, pour être honnête. Grande et fine, avec une longue chevelure noire, lisse, et de grands yeux de chat, dorés. Ils ont déjà passé plusieurs heures ensemble, à présent. Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'il a rejoint notre section et ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

 _Peut-être que Seth se sert de toi pour être bon en peinture. Ce ne serait pas le premier._

Je ferme les yeux et serre les poings. Rien ne sert de ressasser les vieux souvenirs et les complexes.

 _Enfin, Anya ! Ressaisis-toi ! Tu es une battante, ou pas ? Toi qui te sens tellement italienne, les italiens ont la hargne, ils ne se laissent pas décourager si facilement. Tu veux Seth Clearwater ? Tu te battras pour lui. Mais s'il se sert de toi, tu te vengeras, et ce sera tant pis pour lui. Hors de question de s'attacher si vite !_

\- **Anya ?**

Je souris à mon amie.

\- **Oui ?**

\- **Tu pensais à quoi ?**

\- **À Caïn** , je réponds honnêtement.

\- **Mais enfin, pourquoi tu repenses à cet idiot ?** elle me demande, stupéfaite.

\- **Je me demandais si... et si Seth m'utilisait pour être bon en peinture ?**

Elle s'esclaffe. Je l'interroge du regard.

\- **Si tu veux mon avis, je pense qu'il n'y a pas deux imbéciles comme Caïn, et un seul coup de genoux dans les couilles ce n'était pas suffisant, j'aurais dû me laisser aller ! Et puis, Seth te regarde comme si tu étais la chose la plus merveilleuse qui soit. Tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte ?**

Je secoue négativement la tête, dubitative.

\- **Tu es bien la seule. Voilà pourquoi vous êtes la cible de ces rumeurs. Il te mange du regard constamment, il a l'air tout à fait fasciné par toi. C'est beau à voir. Et je pense que même le meilleur des acteurs ne pourrait pas feindre tant d'émotions.**

Je ne m'emballe pas, Mandy est très romantique et part souvent dans de profondes rêveries. Il ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle extrapole tout cela.

Elle sourit, amusée.

\- **Tu rougis ! Tu l'aimes bien !**

\- **Non ! N'importe quoi !**

Elle commence à rire, j'enfonce ma tête dans mes épaules.

\- **Mange et tais-toi !**

\- **Nan, j'ai pas faim. J'ai envie de vomir.**

Je m'esclaffe, taquine:

- **Et t'as plus tes règles depuis deux mois, aussi ?**

\- **Comment tu le sais ?** elle me répond sérieusement.

Je m'attends à ce qu'elle me rie au nez comme d'habitude, incapable de me faire marcher plus de trois secondes, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle reste sérieuse, un air inquiet et concentré sur le visage.

\- **Impossible** , marmonne-t-elle, soudainement figée. **Non, je n'ai pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis la soirée de Bettie.**

\- **T'étais à la soirée de Bettie** ? je demande.

\- **Bien-sûr ! Il y avait Mister Miam.**

C'est comme ça qu'elle surnomme Georges Tanner, parce que selon elle, ses abdominaux ressemblent à une superbe tablette de chocolat.

\- **Attends !** reprend-elle. **Mais oui, j'ai couché avec quelqu'un !**

\- **Qui ?**

\- **Je ne sais plus, répond-elle, honteuse. C'était pendant la fête tribale, il y a deux mois.**

Si son frère savait ça !

\- **Merde, Mandy. Faut vraiment que t'ailles faire un test !**

Elle hoche la tête, la mine grave, et l'inquiétude m'ayant coupé l'appétit, j'arrête de manger.

David, Jenna et Yuma arrivent à notre table, parlant fort et ne remarquant pas le mutisme que nous nous empressons de dissimuler à coup de vannes stupides et de rires forcés.

* * *

\- **C'est maintenant que tu me le dis ? Tu vois, je savais qu'il se passait un truc entre toi et Clearwater** , s'extasie mon amie à l'autre bout du fil.

\- **Mais non, c'est Kim qui m'a invitée. Il ne sera peut-être pas là.**

\- **Pourquoi irais-tu si tu n'avais pas la certitude qu'il sera là ?**

Cette fille me connaît si bien ! Je souffle, désespérée.

\- **Bon, le t-shirt kaki qui te fait de gros seins, il est propre ?**

- **Oui.**

\- **Mets-le avec ton push-up, là, le gris.**

\- **Vraiment ?**

\- **On sort l'artillerie lourde mon cochon. Tu l'associes avec le jeans slim qui te fait un cul d'enfer.**

\- **Le noir ou le bleu ?**

\- **Le noir, ça affine les jambes.**

Je grimace.

\- **Tu trouves que j'ai de grosses cuisses ?**

\- **Mais non, tu sais bien que non, mais le noir c'est le meilleur ami des jambes des filles !**

Je note sur un post-it que je devrais penser à faire des squats et sors mon jean favori ainsi qu'une fine ceinture.

\- **Je mets quelles chaussures ?**

\- **Des basket en tissus, évidemment. C'est sur la plage, on va pas sortir les talons.**

Je sors mes _Converse_ basses _all black_.

\- **Surtout avec un jean slim et un t-shirt ceintré. Je vais pas faire les trottoirs non plus...**

\- **Prends ta veste en cuir.**

\- **Laquelle ?**

\- **Celle que je crève d'envie de te voler.**

Je fais une moue hésitante. L'ensemble ferait trop sexy pour un barbecue sur la plage. Je prends plutôt un gilet de sport noir

\- **Tu sais comment tu vas te maquiller ? Et te coiffer ? Tu vas mettre quel parfum ?**

\- **Calme, calme. Je vais laver mes cheveux et les laisser onduler à l'air libre, puis je vais juste maquiller mes sourcils et me tracer un trait d'eye-liner.**

\- **N'oublies pas le mascara, hein !**

\- **T'inquiète, j'en ai acheté un nouveau, c'est une tuerie.**

- **Et le parfum ? Et les bijoux ?**

\- **Je vais mettre Aura pour le parfum, et juste mettre mes boucles d'oreilles soleil.**

C'est deux soleils en argent que mon père m'a offert.

\- **That's my girl !** dit-elle, la fierté dans la voix. **Plan d'attaque ?**

\- **Euh... j'ai fait des cookies.**

\- **Bien, très bien ! Quoi d'autre ?**

\- **Euh, un crumble aux pommes et une tarte au chocol...**

\- **Non, je veux dire, à part la bouffe – qui est un excellent moyen de choper, j'entends bien – que comptes-tu faire ?**

\- **Ah. Eh bien, j'y vais, je suis polie et gentille, j'essaye de ne pas manger comme un porc et je bats des cils ?**

\- **Mh... fais un tour sur son Facebook et trouves des sujets qui l'intéressent. Et n'hésite pas à l'ignorer de temps à autres, il ne faut pas qu'il sache que t'es en chien sur lui.**

\- **Mais je ne suis pas en chien sur lui !**

\- **On va faire comme si je te croyais. Prête ?**

\- **Prête !**

\- **Un petit cri de guerre avant d'aller au front ?**

\- **OYOOOOOO !**

\- **C'est bon ça ! Bonne chance Nyny, et je veux un compte rendu demain !**

\- **Promis !**

\- **Amuse-toi bien, bisous !**

Surexcitée, je fonce dans le bain où je me couvre de sels et de gel douche, puis me fais un shampoing et un après-shampoing. Je démêle soigneusement mes cheveux et les laisse sécher à l'air libre pendant que je mets du déodorant et me lave les dents. Je jette un oeil à ma manucure qui est impeccable, puis enfile mes sous-vêtements préférés, le fameux push-up gris, et une culotte gainante qui remonte bien mes fesses. Je me contorsionne pour entrer dans le fameux slim noir, mets la ceinture, le t-shirt, et par miracle, je parviens à respirer. Je me maquille comme prévu, et une fois mes cheveux secs, je me parfume, enfile le gilet, prends mes clés et sors.

Ma mère sait que je vais dormir chez une amie, ça l'arrange car elle travaille toute la nuit à l'hôpital. Munie de mon sac à dos et de différentes boîtes de gâteau, je marche vers l'épicerie du coin où Kim et Jared me récupéreront en voiture.

J'entends un raffut pas possible dans les bois et craignant une attaque d'ours, je presse le pas. J'arrive finalement au point de rendez-vous et me demande si je devrais apporter de l'alcool ou pas. Mes pensées sont interrompues par l'arrivée du véhicule de Jared, et je les rejoins sans plus attendre.

\- **Alors Anya, quoi de neuf ?** me demande Jared avec enthousiasme.

\- **Oh, rien, et vous ?** je réponds, détendue.

- **Je meurs de faim** , glapit le garçon alors que Kim lève les yeux au ciel.

J'observe les arbres défiler par la fenêtre. J'ai la chance de vivre dans un endroit merveilleux, où la nature domine et nous ressource chaque jour. Auparavant, je partais souvent en randonnée avec mon cousin Tyee, de trois ans mon aîné. Mais il a déménagé à la réserve Makah pour élever ses chevaux, et l'école m'a pris beaucoup de temps.

\- **Tu penses à Seth ?** me demande soudainement Jared avec une oeillade taquine, me faisant sursauter.

Je rougis encore, toujours. Kim lui administre un coup de coude agacé tandis qu'il éclate de rire. Elle me fait un clin d'oeil à travers le rétroviseur.

\- **Ne l'écoute pas, mon petit-ami est un idiot !**

- **Mais tu l'aimes ton idiot, pas vrai ?**

Elle lui adresse un sourire amusé.

\- **Peut-être.**

La façon dont ils se parlent et se regardent ne laisse pas de doutes sur les sentiments qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. C'est de l'amour pur et profond. Je souris, attendrie, et retourne à ma contemplation de la forêt. La voiture s'immobilise et Jared sort en courant vers la plage.

\- **Seth ne viendra pas tout de suite. Il est occupé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il viendra, je le lui ai fait promettre.**

Je fais savoir à Kim qu'il n'y a aucun problème et que je ne suis pas venue que pour lui, ce à quoi elle répond par un sourire complice, comme si elle savait que je pense le contraire.

J'apprécie Kim, et Embry m'a tirée des griffes de Rick, mais je ne suis pas sociable, et s'il n'y avait pas Seth, j'aurais sans-doute refusé la proposition, adorant passer mes vendredi soirs avec un livre entre les mains ou devant une peinture à terminer.

Nous descendons de la voiture et j'avance vers l'immense feu autour duquel sont réunis plusieurs garçons à la musculature impressionnante et quatres femmes, ainsi qu'une petite fille.

\- **Les gars, voici Anya**.

À l'entente de mon nom, tous lèvent la tête vers moi, dont un homme très grand et très large d'épaules, plus même que Seth. Ils m'observent avec curiosité et attention, ce qui me met mal à l'aise, de même que Kim, qui leur fait alors les gros yeux.

\- **Euh... bonsoir ?**

Un sourire naît peu à peu sur leurs visages.

\- **Bienvenue Anya.**

\- **Dis-moi, c'est des pâtisseries que tu as dans ces boîtes ?** un grand garçon à la chevelure noire observe mes _Tupperwares_ avec un sourire de maniaque.

\- **Euh... oui** , je bafouille en reculant d'un pas, tandis que la bande éclate de rire.

\- **Tu lui fais peur, Jake !** s'en suivent des espèces de grognements animaux ponctués de rire à mon égard.

Je n'aime pas que l'on se moque de moi comme ça, et je leur adresse un regard noir qui semble les surprendre.

\- **Seth va nous tuer !** souffle un garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

\- **La ferme Quil**! répond Embry.

Une jeune femme dont la moitié du visage est défigurée vient à ma rencontre. Elle m'adresse un sourire chaleureux et je la trouve vraiment magnétique. Il semble émaner d'elle un charme irrésistible.

\- **Bienvenue Anya ! Je suis Emily. Donne-moi ça, je vais les mettre en lieu sûr.**

Je lui tends volontiers les boîtes, un sourire sincère aux lèvres, et tente de ne pas fixer du regard les stries qui séparent son visage en deux.

\- **Voici Jacob** , dit-elle en me désignant le maniaque, **Renesmée, sa petite-amie** , continue-t-elle en me montrant une grande fille à la longue chevelure cuivrée et aux yeux chocolat, dont la peau d'albâtre resplendit sous le clair de lune.

Je suis soudainement jalouse de cette beauté irréelle, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en formaliser car Emily continue ses présentations.

\- **Embry, que tu connais déjà, Quil, ma nièce Claire,** dit-elle alors que j'aperçois une adorable petite brune qui doit avoir douze ans, **Brady et Collin, Averell et Deena.**

\- **Enchantée,** je murmure timidement.

\- **Paul et sa fiancée Rachel, la soeur de Jacob, et enfin, mon fiancé, Sam.**

Ce dernier enlace Emily et lui embrasse le cou. Elle rit et le repousse un peu, puis va ranger les pâtisseries et sort les assiettes en carton et les plateaux de viande.

\- **Averell, passes les chips, j'ai faim !**

\- **Vas t'en prendre frérot, moi aussi je crève la dalle, j'ai patr... crapahuté toute la journée.**

- **Assieds-toi, Anya, tu veux quelque chose à grignoter ?** me demande gentiment Deena.

\- **Oh, non merci, c'est gentil. Si je grignotte je ne mangerai plus rien après, et puis...**

J'attrape la graisse de mes cuisses en grimaçant et elle éclate de rire.

\- **De toute façon, ici c'est _Hunger Games_ pour avoir une portion correcte, ils mangent comme des ogres ! Alors tu ferais mieux d'avaler quelque chose avant.**

Je finis par accepter et mange des nachos avec elle. Nous discutons de la vie à La Push et de ses études. Elle a arrêté l'école et travaille au restaurant de son père. Nous parlons de peinture, car il se trouve qu'elle aussi aime ça, mais elle préfère la peinture romantique tandis que j'aime la renaissance. Je suis étonnée de l'étendue de sa culture générale.

Les heures passent et Seth n'arrive toujours pas. J'ai pu manger à ma faim et Emily m'a assuré qu'il restait de la nourriture pour mon ami. La fiancée de Sam me demande finalement, avec un petit sourire, d'aller prendre des boissons qu'elle a déposées près des arbres. Je m'y rends avec hésitation, lorsque j'entends le ton s'élever près du feu. Je me retourne, bouteilles en main, et aperçois Seth debout face au feu. Il a l'air exténué et d'une drôle d'humeur. Soudain, il renifle l'air et un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Anya est ici ?**

Dieu ! Il reconnaît mon parfum aussi vite ? Quel homme attentionné.

\- **Surprise** , chantonne Emily en me tirant vers lui.

Pour la millième fois, je rougis et ses yeux se posent sur moi, admirateurs et pétillants.

- **Anya ! Je suis si content que tu sois là !**

Je ne sais si je dois lui faire la bise ou faire comme si de rien était. Il semble se retenir de sauter sur moi alors je lui souris, il pose sa main sur mon bras et m'embrasse tendrement la joue, me procurant des frissons par miliers.

\- **Allez Seth, viens manger, Anya ne va pas s'envoler mais la nourriture, si !**

Il me regarde, hésitant, et je lui fais signe d'y aller. Assise entre Deena et Seth, je prends soin de ne pas abandonner ma nouvelle amie au profit du jeune garçon. Sa présence à mes côtés, cependant, m'émoustille, et je sens tous mes sens en ébullition. Il me regarde souvent, un sourire sincère et tendre aux lèvres, et nous ne remarquons pas un instant que beaucoup de regards sont braqués sur nous.

\- **Où sont les gâteaux ?** geint Quil, lorsque Seth a fini son festin.

\- **Je les ai mis dans la voiture,** répond Emily en soupirant.

\- **Y a du gâteau ?** demande Seth avec un sourire d'enfant.

\- **Anya a fait des cookies, de la tarte au chocolat et un crumble aux pommes.**

Mon ami se tourne vers moi avec un regard émerveillé.

\- **Mais c'est merveilleux !**

J'éclate de rire.

- **Oui, Seth, c'est merveilleux.**

Son regard adorateur est toujours posé sur moi et, mal à l'aise, je me lève.

\- **Je vais aller chercher le dessert.**

Emily me lance ses clés, que je rattrape maladroitement, et je me dirige vers le parking de la plage. J'entends quelqu'un courir derrière moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'est Seth.

\- **Je suis content que tu sois là, ce soir. J'ai failli ne pas venir, j'ai bien fait de changer d'avis.**

Je lui souris, soudainement envahie par la timidité.

\- **Tu n'étais pas là, aujourd'hui,** je lui fais remarquer.

\- **Je n'étais pas très bien.**

Je l'observe un instant. Il est cerné et pâle.

\- **Tu as l'air fatigué**.

- **Je le suis.**

\- **Mon crumble va te requinquer,** je plaisante.

\- **C'est ma pâtisserie préférée** , il dit avec excitation.

Je ris doucement et déverrouille la voiture. Je saisis les gâteaux, Seth insiste pour les prendre mais je refuse, je ne veux pas le laisser en prendre en premier, ce serait du favoritisme.

Nous retournons donc vers le feu lorsque Seth se tend. Il me fait passer derrière lui, et me retiens de son bras.

\- **Seth, qu'est-ce que tu...**

\- **Waaaah !**

Quelqu'un surgit des bois et je hurle, alors que Seth me serre contre lui, grognant comme un animal.

\- **Putain Collin t'es con !** il grogne en se relaxant.

Son ami rigole et je souffle, mon coeur battant à tout rompre.

\- **Anya, ça va ?**

Seth me regarde avec inquiétude et j'acquiesce, surprise. Pourquoi n'irais-je pas bien ? Je ne suis pas faite de sucre. Nous retournons devant le feu, tous rient lorsque Collin mime, non sans exagérer, nos réactions à Seth et moi.

Les pâtisseries sont vite englouties et vient le moment de raconter des anecdotes devant le feu, une bière à la main. Je me contente d'un verre d'eau, ne tenant pas vraiment à avoir une haleine de houblon pour le reste de la soirée.

\- **C'était les meilleures vacances de ma vie** , termine Sam en essuyant une larme de rire au coin de son oeil.

Deena me fait savoir que si Emily prend cette mine gênée, c'est car il avait passé ces vacances avec Leah, son ex, la soeur de Seth.

\- **Attends** , je murmure. **Emily est fiancée à l'ex de sa cousine ?**

\- **C'est exact. C'est pourquoi elle n'est pas là ce soir.**

\- **Oh mon Dieu, c'est triste !**

\- **Je trouve aussi** , dit-elle.

Jacob raconte alors la fois ou le père de Renesmée a vu sa fille l'embrasser, et Jared renchérit sur la fois où le petit-frère de Kim l'avait surprise en soutien-gorge avec Jared dans sa chambre. En réalité, il lui grattait le dos car elle avait été ravagée par les moustiques. Embry embraye sur les mésaventures de randonnée qu'il avait eues avec Jacob et Quil, et j'interviens:

\- **Vous faites de la randonnée dans les environs ?**

\- **Oui, pourquoi**? me demande Embry, soudain redevenu sérieux.

\- **J'en ai fait pendant des années avec mon cousin Tyee avant qu'il ne déménage. Nous avons même fait le parcours de huit jours qui relie La Push à la réserve Makah.**

Le groupe s'est calmé et ils m'observent tous silencieusement.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?**

\- **Tu fais encore de la randonnée ?** me demande Seth, la voix soudainement grave.

- **Euh... non. Tyee a déménagé et j'ai plus trop le temps.**

\- **Il y a beaucoup d'attaques de grizzlis ces temps-ci. Nous ne partons plus en randonnée, tu devrais en faire de même, Anya** , intervient soudainement Sam.

Sa voix s'est faite plus grave et plus puissante, et un frisson parcourt soudainement ma colonne vertébrale. Je ne peux m'empêcher de baisser la tête et de courber l'échine.

\- **Je comprends.**

L'ambiance soudainement refroidie retrouve de sa légèreté lorsque Claire se casse la figure en courant sur le sable, raquette à la main. Renesmée la récupère en riant et je remarque qu'elles ont l'air très complices.

- **Claire, ça va ?** demande Quil avec une inquiétude sincère.

\- **Arrête de me prendre pour un bébé Quil, j'ai plus deux ans !**

Il semble désespéré et Renesmée hausse les épaules.

\- **C'est l'adolescence ! Je lui parlerai.**

Elle retourne jouer au badminton avec la brune et Quil ne peut s'empêcher de veiller sur elles discrètement.

\- **C'est ta soeur ?** je demande à Quil.

Il semble embarrassé et Embry s'empresse de me répondre.

\- **C'est tout comme ! Sinon dis-moi Anya, qu'est-ce que tu aimes hormis la peinture ?**

\- **Oh ! J'adore les oiseaux de proie. En fait, ça fait deux ans que j'apprends la fauconnerie.**

\- **Vraiment ? C'est trop cool !** s'exclame Brady

\- **Elle est hyper badass cette fille !** continue Collin.

\- **Et comment ça se passe ?**

\- **J'ai des cours deux fois par semaine. J'ai passé un examen théorique et je suis en voie de passer l'examen pratique. Pour l'instant je travaille avec des buses, des faucons et des gros hiboux, mais je vais bientôt bosser avec un aigle royal. Regardez !**

Je leur montre une photo de moi avec l'animal au poing et ils écarquillent les yeux, impressionnés.

\- **Mais les serres sont énormes !**

\- **Et ce bec, oh, mais c'est une machine de guerre !**

\- **Mais c'est dangereux** , s'étrangle Seth, provoquant le rire de ses amis.

\- **Je sais ce que je fais** , je lui réponds gentiment.

Les anecdotes se poursuivent de part et d'autre du groupe et je commence à fatiguer. J'étouffe un bâillement et ne peux m'empêcher de poser ma tête sur l'épaule de Deena, à défaut de le faire sur Seth. Il m'observe avec attendrissement et je ferme doucement les yeux.

* * *

Je suis réveillée lorsque je sens quelqu'un passer son bras sous mes genoux.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** je sursaute, paniquée.

Seth me dévisage avec surprise et je remarque que je suis dans ses bras. Le sang me monte une fois de plus aux joues et je gesticule dans tous les sens.

\- **Pardon, je me suis endormie. Je veux descendre !**

Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les contacts physiques. Je glisse hors des bras de Seth qui me rattrape habilement, m'empêchant de m'étaler de tout mon long sur le sol. Je le remercie maladroitement et rejoins Kim en vitesse. Elle me sourit, mi-amusée, mi-embarrassée.

\- **On ne voulait pas te réveiller... Jared a dû rentrer chez lui, Seth va nous raccompagner.**

Je me dirige vers l'arrière de la voiture.

\- **Tu peux aller devant, Anya !**

\- **Non, ça ira** , **merci** , je lui souris.

Elle hausse les épaules et s'installe derrière avec moi. Seth s'installe à l'avant et m'adresse un regard neutre par le rétroviseur.

\- **Tu as mis ta ceinture ?**

\- **Oui,** je réponds d'une petite voix.

\- **Kim ?**

\- **Aussi**.

Il hoche la tête et démarre. Le trajet se fait en silence, je fais semblant de dormir et sors toute seule de la voiture, n'attendant pas que mon ami m'ouvre la portière. Il nous raccompagne silencieusement jusqu'à la porte de la maison de Kim, qui ne m'attend pas pour rentrer. Je me retourne vers Seth, mal à l'aise.

\- **Merci,** nous disons en même temps.

Nous sourions, gênés et amusés.

\- **Merci d'être venue ce soir et merci pour tes cours de soutien Anya.**

\- **Merci de nous avoir raccompagnées.**

Sans prévenir, il pose sa main sur ma nuque et m'embrasse longuement le front. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux pour apprécier ce contact chaleureux et sincère, signe de protection.

\- **Dors bien, à lundi Anya.**

\- **À lundi** , je réponds doucement.

Je m'avance vers la porte et me retourne. Il est toujours là, veillant sur moi jusqu'au bout. Je lui souris, il fait de même, mais son sourire n'est plus aussi sincère qu'avant, et cela me serre le coeur.

La maison de Kim est propre et mignonne. Mon amie me permet de prendre une douche et je la rejoins dans le lit. Elle est silencieuse et observe le plafond.

\- **Méfie-toi de Deena, Anya.**

\- **Pourquoi ?**

\- **Elle a l'air d'apprécier Seth plus qu'il ne le faut.**

Je hausse les épaules, tentant de paraître nonchalante.

\- **Seth fait ce qu'il veut. S'il a envie de sortir avec elle, ça ne me dérange pas** , je mens.

\- **On sait toutes les deux que c'est faux, Anya. Souviens-toi de mon conseil, je te dis ça parce que je t'aime bien. Je ne la sens pas, cette fille.**

Je me dis que je ne devrais pas la juger si vite. Elle a été gentille et accueillante avec moi, une des seules à parler avec moi ce soir, et peut-être Kim est-elle jalouse car Deena semble passer beaucoup de temps avec les garçons, et donc avec Jared.

\- **Merci pour tout, Kim.**

\- **Bonne nuit !**

\- **Bonne nuit**! je réponds gentiment.

Mais je ne dors pas tout de suite. Je pense à Seth, son sourire sincère et rayonnant, son regard en amande, doux et chocolaté, sa voix grave et cassée, son odeur de bois brûlé, de pin et d'iode, et puis cette réaction qu'il a eue tout à l'heure sur la plage, quand il a enroulé son bras derrière moi, instinctivement, protecteur. Prêt à me défendre immédiatement. J'ai un frisson dans le ventre. J'ai aimé cette réaction. Je me sens en sécurité à ses côtés.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre neuf ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, tant que c'est constructif j'accepte tout :)


	10. Chapitre X

**Tia63:** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! C'est très encourageant :D

 **Scarlett:** Si tout se passe comme prévu, je posterai encore 14 parties, épilogue inclus :) !

 _ **N'hésitez pas si vous le souhaitez, à faire un tour dans mon recueil d'OS. Je les écris à la demande, sur le thème de Harry Potter ou Twilight :)**_

* * *

 **X**

 _Seth Clearwater_

La semaine qui a suivi est passée très vite. L'intrusion de plusieurs vampires sur nos terres m'a contraint de sécher plusieurs cours et j'ai dû redoubler d'efforts pour rattraper le retard, mais je n'ai jamais loupé un seul tutorat, ni avec Anya, ni avec Hayley. Mes séances avec Anya étaient de plus en plus agréables, la gêne se tarissant peu à peu. Nous rions beaucoup tous les deux, et parlons presque tous les soirs sur _Messenger_.

Nous avons même échangé nos numéros de portable et je l'accompagne au lycée puis la dépose chez elle tous les jours. Les rumeurs fusent sur nous, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je suis trop heureux d'avoir trouvé mon imprégnée et je n'aurais pu rêver mieux qu'elle. Elle est douce, belle, gentille, intelligente, drôle, et sa timidité m'émeut.

C'est vendredi et je ne l'ai pas vue depuis hier. Elle n'était pas à l'atelier car elle a dû partir avec la classe de littérature à une convention. Ils reviendront tard, alors c'est sa mère qui la reprend. Elle me manque, et je suis surpris de ressentir cela, car je n'avais jamais eu de sentiments aussi intenses pour quelqu'un auparavant.

Je patrouille avec minutie, ça me défoule et me permet de penser à autre chose que mon imprégnée à des kilomètres de moi, dans le même hôtel que des dizaines de garçons qui la connaissent depuis plus longtemps que moi et risquent sans doute de la draguer.

 _Aussi jaloux que moi, le môme !_ Paul.

 _Paul !_ je m'étonne. _Tu te retransformes_ ?

 _Ouais... il semblerait qu'on ait besoin de renfort à La Push. Ça m'avait manqué, honnêtement._ Paul.

Je le rejoins auprès de la frontière.

 _Mais dis-donc, c'est que t'as pris du poil de la bête, toi ! Tu fais ma taille ! Ehhh, mais t'as pris du muscle aussi, tu pousses de la fonte ou quoi ?_ Paul.

 _Idiot ! Depuis que tu es parti, j'ai trois fois plus de travail, évidemment que j'ai pris du muscle._

 _T'en plains pas, ton imprégnée en sera sûrement ravie._ Paul.

Je sonde son esprit un instant, curieux de savoir ce qu'il pense d'Anya.

 _Te fatigues pas le môme. Je la trouve douce et intelligente, elle semble faite pour toi._ Paul.

Ces propos me réconfortent. Elle reviendra demain et je lui proposerai d'aller faire un tour à Port Angeles.

 _C'est ça ! Fonces Sethichou, séduis la belle Anya Wilds !_ Paul.

Je souffle face à ses bêtises.

 _Y en a qui doivent se concentrer, ici._

 _Tu prends par où ?_ Paul.

 _Par l'est._

 _Okay je m'occupe de l'autre côté._ Paul.

* * *

Couché dans mon lit, je me demande si je devrais envoyer un message à Anya. Elle est sûrement fatiguée du voyage et a besoin d'espace. Mais à ma plus grande surprise, c'est elle qui m'envoie un message.

Anya Wilds: _Seth ?_

Vous: _Oui ?_

Anya Wilds: _Je peux t'appeler ?_

Mon coeur bondit dans ma poitrine. Évidemment ! Elle ne devrait même pas poser la question. Je l'appelle immédiatement, et nous passons la nuit au téléphone. C'est les vacances d'automne. Elle accepte de venir avec moi à Port Angeles mardi.

Nous finissons par nous endormir tous les deux au téléphone, tard dans la nuit, ou très tôt le matin.

* * *

Mais le lendemain, elle ne m'envoie pas de message. Le surlendemain, elle ne répond pas à celui que je lui envoie. C'est comme ça jusqu'au mardi, où je décide d'aller voir chez elle. J'avais prévu de l'emmener à un concert baroque et puis de l'inviter à manger.

Je frappe à la porte et c'est une femme grande et gracieuse qui m'ouvre. Elle a la forme des yeux d'Anya, et la même expression mystérieuse.

\- **Bonjour jeune homme, que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

\- **Bonjour madame, excusez-moi de vous déranger. Anya est là**?

\- **Elle est partie,** répond-elle, méfiante.

\- **Vous savez quand elle rentrera ?**

\- **Non. Désolé.**

\- **Mais... elle va bien ?** je demande, démuni.

\- **Elle ne saurait aller mieux !**

\- **Bien... dites-lui... non, ne lui dites rien, je suppose qu'elle m'appellera quand elle reviendra.**

Elle me salue poliment et referme la porte. Le coeur lourd, je me transforme dés que j'atteins l'orée du bois et cours pour me défouler.

Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? Pourquoi Anya m'ignore-t-elle ? Peut-être a-t-elle découvert ma nature ? Non, c'est impossible, elle n'en sait pas assez, le moment n'est pas venu encore. Peut-être voit-elle un autre garçon ? Je l'ai entendue parler d'un certain Scott avec son amie Mandy.

 _Ça ne va pas, Seth ?_ Embry.

Je repasse la scène dans ma tête et mon ami semble surpris.

 _Anya a l'air d'être gentille. Ça m'étonne d'elle._ Embry

 _Moi aussi_ , je souffle.

 _T'inquiète pas, va, je suis sûr qu'elle a une explication à tout cela. Tu verras, ce soir tu me diras que j'avais raison_. Embry

Je l'espère sincèrement.

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que se déroule, lentement, ma semaine de vacances. Une des pires semaines de ma vie, sans doute, après celles qui ont suivi la mort de mon père. Anya ne répondait pas à mes appels, alors j'ai arrêté de l'appeler. J'ai encore un semblant de dignité. Je me suis juste tué aux patrouilles pour oublier tout ça.

La rentrée vient, je ne parviens pas à dormir. Va-t-elle me parler ? M'ignorer ? S'excuser, tout m'expliquer ? Je retourne au lycée, je décide de ne pas l'y conduire, sa mère ne semble pas m'apprécier, et puis ce n'est pas comme si je lui manquais ! À l'atelier, son siège est vide et personne ne semble s'en formaliser. Personne, sauf moi. Madame Red vient près de moi pour me dire que Hayley remplacera Anya à la séance de tutorat de ce soir. Je refuse, je lui dis que ma mère est malade et elle m'adresse un sourire compatissant.

À midi, j'aperçois son amie Mandy avec un garçon de l'atelier, et deux autres personnes. Je me lève, bourré de paroles d'encouragements de mes frères de meute, et me dirige vers leur tablée. Ils se taisent soudainement et lèvent les yeux vers moi. Je m'adresse directement à Mandy:

- **Salut. Tu sais où est passée Anya ? Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle.**

Elle sourit malicieusement.

\- **Elle est à Naples... en Italie. Elle reviendra demain, selon sa mère.**

Je hoche la tête sèchement, dégoûté. Elle se la coule douce en Italie et n'a même pas pensé à me prévenir. Elle m'a laissé comme un con mardi passé, à attendre désespérément un signe de sa part. Je comprends pas pourquoi elle me fait ça, elle qui est d'habitude si douce. Je me dis ensuite que c'est ça, les jolies fille. Une image. Un air gentil, l'air d'être aussi belle à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, et puis elle vous rappellent que vous n'êtes rien, rien par rapport à elles.

Je retourne à ma table, j'ai même pas faim, et je balance mon plateau vers mes amis qui m'adressent un regard désolé. Embry n'a même plus d'explications ou d'encouragements valables. Brady m'adresse une tape réconfortante au dos.

\- **Mange, Seth.**

Je baisse la tête et reste silencieux. Qu'est-ce que je m'en fiche de bouffer, en ce moment ! C'est plus ça qui me garde en vie.

* * *

Le mardi vient, je ne la vois pas, mais je me dis que je vais quand même aller en tutorat, parce que tout ça n'est pas la faute d'Hayley et que je ne vais pas rater mon année parce que j'ai été déprimer dans mon lit ou défoncer des arbres au lieu de travailler.

Je rentre dans l'atelier, dépose mes affaires et rassemble nerveusement mon matériel de peinture. Les aigles d'Anya trônent fièrement sur la palette de séchage, et je détourne le regard avec peine. La porte s'ouvre doucement et des effluves familières me viennent au nez. Le lilas, le matin de printemps, le vent dans la rosée. Je lutte pour ne pas me retourner.

\- **Bonjour, Seth. Ça va ?**

\- **Oui.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder lorsque j'entends sa voix. Je n'arrive même pas à lui répondre méchamment. C'est plus fort que moi. Elle a bronzé, ça fait encore plus ressortir ses magnifiques yeux, mais elle n'a pas l'air particulièrement ressourcée ou épanouie comme on l'est d'habitude après un voyage.

Elle m'offre un sourire triste ou poli, je ne sais pas. Je commence à mélanger mes pigments, silencieusement. Je ne m'assieds pas, je ne suis pas assez calme pour cela, et je peins debout, donnant des coups de pinceau nerveux sur la toile.

\- **Ça ne va pas**? elle demande doucement.

Mon imprégnée m'a juste ignoré pendant une semaine, sans raisons. Mais je vais très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter !

- **J'ai des problèmes personnels** , je réponds sèchement cette fois-ci.

Elle paraît surprise. Elle se lève délicatement et se dirige vers moi. Son shampoing et son odeur naturelle m'envahissent les narines, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'ensorcelle et je ne parviens pas à résister. Mon coeur s'emballe, je serre les poings et la mâchoire.

Elle me regarde intensément. Elle enlève délicatement les pinceaux de mes doigts et je la regarde faire, intrigué malgré tout. Elle laisse les pinceaux tomber au sol et attrape mes mains dans les siennes. Elles sont froides et douces, je ressens le besoin irrésistible de la réchauffer, mais je n'en fais rien. Puis elle enroule ses bras autour de mon cou, et, sur la pointe des pieds, elle pose sa tête sur mon torse et me serre contre elle. Elle sent sûrement mon coeur s'emballer, mais je m'en fiche, elle est dans mes bras maintenant, et tout va mieux, la terre tourne à nouveau. Je l'entoure de mes bras également, je la serre contre moi en essayant de réguler ma force et sens des décharges électriques parcourir mon corps entier.

Sait-elle seulement le pouvoir qu'elle exerce sur moi ? Elle seule rythme ma vie à présent, elle ne peut pas se permettre de disparaître ainsi.

- **Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, Anya ?**

\- **Pardonnes-moi, Seth. Ma grand-mère, en Italie, elle a failli mourir, alors j'y suis allée, et je suis restée longtemps là-bas. Ils n'ont pas internet et évidemment, je ne sais pas appeler en Amérique depuis Naples.**

Une bouffée de soulagement m'envahit, rafraîchit mon corps comme de l'eau froide sur une brûlure intense. Elle ne s'en fiche pas de moi, elle ne m'ignore pas, non, elle a eu un drame familial et je n'ai pensé qu'à ma personne.

\- **Elle va mieux ?** je demande, sincère.

\- **Ils l'ont opérée d'urgence... mais le sud de l'Italie est pauvre, la médecine n'est pas au point. Elle a eu beaucoup de chance. Elle m'avait manqué, mon père aussi. J'avais besoin de les revoir, même si c'était pas prévu.**

Elle me regarde longuement et j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Elle passe la main sur ma joue.

\- **Ça te va bien les cheveux longs et la petite barbe.**

Je souris malgré moi.

\- **Laisse-moi travailler, Anya** , je souffle, prêt à envoyer valser ce fichu chevalet pour attraper ses lèvres

Elle recule en hochant la tête et j'ai aussitôt envie de la tirer vers moi.

\- **Je ne te regarderai pas,** **promis**. **Mais choisis bien tes pinceaux ! Je ne rattraperai pas tes bêtises.**

Son air maternel me fait sourire et je m'applique à ma peinture, revigoré, comme si je naissais à nouveau. Elle prend un chevalet et une toile vierge, puis s'assoit sur une table près de la fenêtre, et s'applique à son rituel habituel d'organisation du matériel. Je me concentre pour ne pas la regarder, si bien que mon oeuvre me passionne soudain, et je ne vois pas le temps filer.

Je ne lève les yeux que pour lui annoncer fièrement que j'ai fini ma première peinture, mais lorsque je l'aperçois, j'oublie mes paroles. Assise au soleil, les rayons balaient son visage, accentuant l'effet doré de sa peau et faisant ressortir quelques taches de rousseur. Sa chevelure a pris une teinte brun-auburn et ses yeux vert bleu sont concentrés sur la toile. Elle repousse derrière ses oreilles sa chevelure indisciplinée, ornant au passage sa joue d'une tâche de peinture marron. Et lorsqu'elle lève les yeux vers moi, la concentration laisse place à la surprise et à la douceur. Elle me sourit délicatement.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Anya ?** je demande, suspicieux, face à son air soudainement malicieux.

\- **Arrête donc de gigoter. Et concentre toi sur le regard, il manque de réalisme. Prends le 9 arrondi pour ça.**

Surpris par ses connaissances, je m'exécute, mal à l'aise. Une demi-heure plus tard, je suis trop fatigué pour continuer, et elle se lève gracieusement. Ses petites jambes toutes en rondeurs me font tourner la tête. Dieu, qu'elle est belle !

Elle observe longtemps mon travail, depuis différents endroits de la classe, et le met à la lumière du soleil. Elle lève finalement les yeux vers moi et sourit de fierté.

\- **C'est du très beau travail, Seth !**

\- **Merci** , je réponds, soulagé.

\- **Le second plan est un peu bâclé, mais le travail est centré sur les animaux, et tu es débutant, alors madame Red ne dira rien. En si peu de temps, il serait difficile de tout faire parfaitement. Je suis délicieusement surprise.**

Je décide de m'avancer vers son oeuvre à elle. Je suis surpris lorsque je découvre un garçon haut et large d'épaules, dont la chevelure noire corbeau, mal attachée, lui arrive à la mâchoire, et dont les joues sont mal rasées. Il fronce les sourcils, concentré, et sa mâchoire carrée, marquée par la barbe, crée une zone d'ombre dans son cou musclé. Il a des traits virils mais un petit air enfantin.

C'est moi. Félin, mystérieux, j'apparais tel une créature surnaturelle, divine.

Je prends peur, soudain. Cette musculature, cette grande taille et ces traits animaux sont clairement irréels. Anya semble ne pas s'en rendre compte, et rougit encore. Ce ne sont que des contours au fusain, mais ils sont si réalistes que j'ai du mal à m'en remettre. Elle glisse la toile dans un carton et range notre matériel.

Je saisis mes clés de voiture et elle m'adresse un regard désolé.

\- **Je ne rentrerai pas avec toi ce soir.**

Sa mère vient sûrement la rechercher. Déçu, j'acquiesce néanmoins.

\- **Je viens te chercher demain matin ?**

Elle me sourit joyeusement.

\- **Si ça ne te dérange pas.**

\- **Jamais.**

Elle passe son bras autour de mon cou et m'embrasse tendrement la joue.

\- **Tu m'as manqué. À demain, Seth !**

\- **À demain !** je réponds, heureux.

Mais ce bonheur est de courte durée, car lorsque je l'aperçois sur le parking, elle fait la bise à un garçon aux longs cheveux noirs, et il l'emmène loin dans sa belle voiture. Ça me tue, de la voir avec un autre. Littéralement.

* * *

 _La colère te fait prendre des risques, Seth, trop de risques, cela pourrait te nuire. Il faut que tu te contrôles. C'est peut-être quelqu'un de sa famille, tu es trop sensible à elle_. Sam.

Il est marrant, lui. Il a failli tuer Emily car elle ne voulait pas de lui. Involontairement, certes, mais je le trouve mal placé pour me parler de contrôle.

 _Je suis ton Alpha, Seth. Tu obéis. Tu as failli te faire tuer ! Tu ne peux pas passer tes nerfs sur le premier vampire qui passe sans être assuré par tes frères !_ Sam.

 _Tu m'as dit que j'étais plus fort que Paul. Je peux m'en sortir, je pense._

 _Non ! La colère te fait perdre tes moyens. Tu n'es pas concentré ! La force d'un loup, c'est sa meute._ Sam.

J'en ai marre de ce quotidien de merde. J'en ai marre des décisions de Jake, qui m'a forcé à réintégrer la meute de Sam pour son propre confort. Mais le loup seul est affaibli, la meute sans moi le serait aussi. Je suis un des meilleurs éléments à présent, et la réserve a besoin de notre protection. Sam a raison.

 _Je te laisse y réfléchir, Seth. Va dormir._ Sam.

Sam s'éclipse et je cours, longtemps.

 _Je pense que ce que tu as vécu avec Anya aujourd'hui est très positif. Et je vois la façon dont elle te regarde. Elle folle de toi, ne t'inquiète pas._ Embry.

 _Je ne peux pas la voir avec un autre, tu comprends ? Je voudrais le tuer. Elle me fait souffrir, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point. Cette imprégnation, elle m'affaiblit plus qu'autre chose._

 _Tu t'emballes trop vite Seth. C'est normal, je te comprends, tu es jeune, tout juste imprégné. Mais prends du recul. Essaye de lui en parler demain, et ne merde pas ! Je prends ton tour de garde, bonne nuit mon frère._ Embry.

Avant de partir, je fais un détour, sous forme humaine, par sa maison. Je l'observe peindre encore, écouteurs aux oreilles, et un sourire apparaît soudain sur ses lèvres.

\- **Seth,** elle murmure.

Elle se laisse tomber sur le lit et garde les yeux sur la toile.

\- **Je suis là, je murmure, penché sur une branche d'arbre** , à deux doigts de la rejoindre.

Et me voilà, Seth Clearwater, 18 ans, aussi lunatique qu'une adolescente réglée, en train d'observer mon imprégnée par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises, tant que c'est constructif ça me fait plaisir et ça m'est très utile :)


	11. Chapitre XI

**XXI**

 _Anya Wilds_

La tristesse de Seth m'avait surprise, et m'avait fendu le coeur. Je ne le pensais pas si attaché à moi, mais pour être honnête, il m'avait tout autant manqué, et j'étais heureuse que ce sentiment soit réciproque.

J'étais partie avec mon cousin Tyee, après l'heure de tutorat, à ma leçon de fauconnerie qui avait exceptionnellement été déplacée au mardi. Sur la route vers Queets, je ne pensais qu'à l'étreinte que j'avais échangée avec Seth, cela m'émoustillait plus encore que la perspective de travailler avec des aigles, ce qui avait pourtant toujours été mon rêve.

Arrivée chez Talako, nous avons longuement discutés de nos projets de cette saison. Il me proposait de l'assister à l'affaitage d'un aigle des steppes. L'affaitage est un procédé de dressage d'oiseaux de proies.

Évidemment, j'ai accepté. Il faut être fou pour refuser pareille proposition. Il m'a également proposé de faire des démonstrations de fauconnerie à ses côtés dans les environs de la péninsule d'Olympic.

Toutes ces nouvelles choses dans ma vie m'ont mise de bonne humeur, et une fois rentrée chez moi, j'étais plus que motivée pour continuer mon portrait de Seth. Il sera bien facile pour moi de le peindre sans qu'il ne soit là, les moindres détails de son visage étant déjà ancrés en moi.

* * *

Avec tout cela, j'avais oublié Mandy, qui avait besoin de mon soutien pour faire le test de grossesse. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle vomissait et avait le ventre gonflé. Nous nous inquiétions toutes les deux mais elle ne voulait pas le faire sans moi, car il me revenait d'observer le résultat sur le bâton de plastique. Elle me disait ne pas en avoir le courage.

Alors ce matin, lorsque je me rends compte qu'elle n'est pas près de la machine à café, je m'inquiète. Je n'ai pas été très présente pour elle ces derniers temps, avec mon retour en Italie, mes séances de tutorat avec Seth et mon investissement supplémentaire en fauconnerie.

Je me rends compte trop tard qu'elle n'est pas dans l'école, mais l'éducateur rôde dans les couloirs et la cloche sonne, je ne peux donc sortir mon téléphone pour lui envoyer un message et dois me rendre en cours de littérature. J'en profite pour demander à notre professeur quand est-ce que nous aurons un professeur de français, et donc un titulaire, et il nous répond que la situation devrait se régler dans le courant du mois.

Lorsque, à midi, je sors mon téléphone pour appeler Mandy, je remarque qu'elle m'a envoyé un message.

De: Mandy

 _Meuf! J'ai mes règles et la grippe intestinale, je suis trop contente !_

Riant de cette situation cocasse, je ne remarque pas la silhouette qui approche derrière moi et sursaute lorsque Seth pose sa main bouillante dans mon dos.

\- **Anya ? Excuse-moi de t'avoir effrayée. Tu veux dîner avec nous ce midi ?**

J'observe avec hésitation la table de mon ami, où siègent Brady, Collin, Averell et Embry. Je serai la seule fille de la tablée ! Il serait plus sécurisant pour moi de rester avec Yona, Jenna, David et Yuma, mais la compagnie de Seth me semble plus agréable et je me dirige alors timidement vers sa bruyante bande d'amis.

Seth tire une chaise pour moi et je m'assois, plateau en main, tentant de m'intégrer discrètement dans la discussion.

\- **Bonjour Anya !** me sourient-ils, et je me sens soudainement timide.

\- **Salut** , je murmure.

Je grignote ma salade en écoutant leur conversation d'une oreille distraite. Ils parlent de baseball, c'est typiquement masculin.

Seth ne dit rien, il me regarde. Je lui souris et il me rend ce sourire, éclatant et sincère. Seth est beau. Je me demande soudainement comment se fait-il que je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant. Je n'imagine plus ma vie sans lui à présent.

Alors même si cette table est remplie de garçons que je connais à peine, je me sens finalement à l'aise et à ma place. Ils remplissent mon assiette de viandes, se moquant de ma petite salade, et me chambrent tout au long de l'heure de repas, si bien que je ne la vois pas passer.

* * *

\- **Garde le bras tendu Anya. Ne faiblis pas, ce n'est plus un hibou, c'est un aigle royal que tu auras sur le bras. Tu es prête ?**

La main tendue enveloppée dans un gant de cuir, j'acquiesce. Talako lâche les jets de l'aigle, qui, agile et sûr de lui, vole gracieusement jusqu'à moi.

Je le réceptionne habilement, un petit sourire fier au coin des lèvres, et il se penche pour grignoter le poussin mort enfoui dans mon poing. Une fois qu'il est rassasié, je passe un doigt hésitant sur son poitrail, bien consciente qu'un seul coup de bec pourrait me l'arracher, mais l'aigle n'en fait rien et me dévisage avec un regard curieux. Je me tourne vers Talako qui m'observe avec surprise.

\- **Ne fais plus jamais ça Anya ! C'est un aigle, pas un canari !**

Je prends un air renfrogné et renvoie l'animal vers le fauconnier.

\- **On va travailler avec le leurre maintenant.**

Je saisis un faux lapin attaché à une corde et je sprinte, corde à la main. Talako lâche l'aigle qui vole rapidement vers le leurre et se jette dessus, toutes serres dehors. J'aime cette puissance.

J'ai passé le reste de la journée à nettoyer les enclos et les abreuvoirs des rapaces, qui me faisaient à présent confiance et montaient sagement sur ma main gantée afin que je les laisse se défouler dans la volière pendant que je lavais leur logis de fond en comble.

Ma journée finie, Tyee est venu me chercher. Ce soir, Yona et moi allons rendre visite à Mandy. Une visite de soutien car elle n'est plus venue à l'école de la semaine. Nous comptons dormir chez elle et regarder des films toute la nuit, Mandy adore faire ça quand elle n'a pas le moral.

Je rentre à la maison après avoir remercié mon cousin ( j'ai mon permis mais je n'ai pas de voiture ) et salue ma mère, puis passe directement à la douche et prépare mon sac pour cette nuit.

Lorsque je redescends, je me rend compte que ma maman a mis une robe et des talons, et elle est maquillée ! Elle ne se maquille jamais d'habitude !

Je m'immobilise, mon sac à dos en main.

\- **Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?**

Elle rougit.

\- **Jeff me présente son fils aujourd'hui. Comme tu vas chez Mandy, je me suis permise d'accepter sa proposition.**

Je fais la moue mais finis par lui offrir un sourire forcé.

\- **Amuse-toi bien.**

\- **Tu rentres à quelle heure demain ?**

 **\- Midi, si je ne me lève pas trop tard,** je souris en attrapant mes clés **. Mais t'inquiète, je reviens à pied, Mandy habite à quinze minutes.**

Ma mère hoche la tête et je rejoins Yona dans sa voiture, dehors. Elle me sourit, ignorant tout de mon malaise, et démarre, musique à fond.

 _« Pas de balles en réserve, pas de poudre, un compas qui n'indique pas le nord et... je m'attendais presque à une épée en bois. Vous êtes sans nul doute le pirate le plus pitoyable dont on m'ait parlé. »_

 _« Au moins, on vous a parlé de moi ! »_

Nous pouffons, du popcorn plein la bouche, lorsque je sens mon portable vibrer sur mon ventre. Je le saisis, curieuse, et ce que je lis me laisse hébétée. Mon coeur loupe un battement, et j'écarquille les yeux.

Je me lève immédiatement pour relire le message.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** demande à son tour Mandy.

Je lève les yeux vers elles, surprise, hystérique et surexcitée.

Seth: _Tu voudrais qu'on se voie le week-end prochain ? :)_

\- **Seth Clearwater m'invite à sortir,** je geins avant de me laisser tomber dans le lit, sous les cris des mes amies.

\- **Mandy, tais-toi** **!** gémis la voix de son frère, de l'autre côté de la paroi.

Nous éclatons de rire et je ferme les yeux, heureuse. Seth m'a invitée. Seth s'intéresse à moi. J'ai un rencard avec Seth Clearwater, et avec ses longs cheveux et sa petite barbe, il est encore plus sexy !

* * *

\- **Anya... ça fait longtemps que je me retiens de faire ça.**

Seth attrape mes lèvres avec sauvagerie, me plaquant contre le mur. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et fourre ma main dans sa chevelure d'encre. Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres alors qu'il enroule ses bras autour de moi.

\- **T'es tellement belle, je suis si chanceux.**

J'ai chaud, mon corps brûle de partout, je n'ai plus que lui en tête, lui, ses lèvres douce et tendres, sa barbe qui me pique les joues, son corps musclé contre le mien et ses mains bouillantes qui caressent ma taille.

\- **Pousses-toi.**

Je le dévisage, incrédule.

\- **Pousses-toi, tu prends toute la place Anya !**

 **\- Mais Seth...**

 **\- Ahahahaha, réveille toi mon cochon, t'es pas dans le lit de Clearwater et j'essaye de respirer là.**

J'ouvre les yeux, la lumière me force à les refermer immédiatement.

- **Mandy ?**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Tu fais chier, je faisais un beau rêve là.**

 **\- J'entends ça, oui, coquine.**

Je tente à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux et y parviens. Mandy s'esclaffe à nouveau, provoquant les gémissements réprobateurs de Yona.

- **Mandy, tais-toi !** dit à nouveau son frère.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me gratte les yeux.

\- **Kilan a le sommeil trop léger** , je déclare, la voix cassée.

- **Il est trop chiant, surtout.**

Je me lève avec difficulté et décide de prendre une douche pour me refroidir. Nous déjeunons toutes les trois, complètement à l'Ouest. On a dû dormir cinq heures, tout au plus. Je remballe mes affaires et sors après avoir salué mes amies qui repartent dormir de ce pas.

Dehors, il fait bon, l'air est frais, ça me réveille un peu. Ça me permet de réaliser que je suis bien éveillée, qu'il n'y aura pas de garçon mignon pour m'embrasser le cou ou prendre possession de mes lèvres, et soudain, je me rappelle que j'ai un rencard avec Seth le week-end prochain !

Soudain, je vois Seth au loin, avec un groupe de trois gars, près d'une voiture. Je reconnais Aiden Blake dans la bande.

 _Oh non !_ J'ai les cheveux gras, je suis cernée et habillée comme un poulet.

J'observe les alentours, cherchant un échappatoire, lorsque j'entends la voix enjouée de Seth.

 **\- Anya !**

Je me retourne, prise au piège, et lui adresse un sourire forcé.

- **Hé, Seth !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **\- Ben, je rentre à la maison. Et toi ?**

Il trottine vers moi et me fait la bise. Ses lèvres sur ma joue sont encore plus bouillantes que dans mon rêve, et je rougis instantanément. Comment le regarder dans les yeux après avoir fait ce rêve si... sensuel de lui ?

\- **Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?**

 **\- Non, non... merci. L'air frais va me faire du bien, je crois.**

Me refroidir.

Il semble peiné, alors je lui souris encore, de manière sincère cette fois-ci.

\- **Mais peut-être que tu peux marcher avec moi ?**

Pourquoi diable lui ai-je proposé cela ? Je vais devoir me concentrer sur les petites fleurs pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, maintenant.

Le retour vers la maison se passe plutôt bien. Je me maîtrise mieux que ce que j'espérais et il me fait simplement la bise avant de repartir vers les falaises. Il viendra me chercher pour aller en cours demain.

Le lendemain arrive et c'est de bonne humeur que je sors chez moi, apprêtée et reposée, pour rejoindre mon ami. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je suis de bonne humeur un lundi.

Je fronce les sourcils lorsque je réalise que ce n'est pas la voiture de Seth qui m'attend devant chez moi. Méfiante, j'avance doucement et la vitre se baisse, laissant apparaître la tête d'Embry. Il me sourit.

 **\- Salut Anya, monte !**

Je m'exécute sans me poser de questions. Seth m'a toujours dit qu'en cas de problèmes, je pouvais compter sur ses amis. Embry m'adresse un sourire forcé et me tend un sachet de viennoiseries. Je l'observe avec suspicion.

- **Salut Embry, merci... où est Seth ?**

 **\- Il est occupé pour la journée, mais je t'emmènerai chez lui après les cours, ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **\- Il va encore sécher ?** je m'énerve.

- **Je te jure Anya que s'il avait pu venir, il l'aurait fait.**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a ?**

 **\- Oh, rien de grave, quelques soucis familiaux, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu pourras lui poser toutes les questions que tu veux après les cours. Tu finis à quelle heure ?**

 **\- Quatorze heures,** je réponds d'un air absent. **On n'a toujours pas de professeur de français, alors...**

Embry fait mine de m'écouter, mais je sais qu'il n'en est rien. Lui et ses petits amis me cachent des choses, mais je ne pense pas être prête à découvrir de quoi il s'agit.

* * *

Je monte à nouveau dans la voiture d'Embry qui, cette fois-ci, me tend un sachet de bonbons.

\- **C'est pas en me rendant obèse que tu vas sauver la peau de ton petit copain, Embry.**

Il roule des yeux, un petit sourire en coin, et démarre. Lorsqu'il s'arrête devant chez Seth, il inspire profondément et m'empêche de sortir.

\- **D'abord, il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas paniquer, d'accord ?**

Mais il est trop tard. Mon coeur s'emballe.

- **Embry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **\- Seth s'est fait percuter par une voiture. Il a une jambe et des côtes cassées mais il va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Il va très vite s'en remettre.**

J'écarquille les yeux et sors à toute vitesse de la voiture. Je m'aventure dans cette maison que je ne connais pas sans même sonner à la porte et finis par trouver sa chambre. Il dort paisiblement, mouillé de sueur et recouvert de bandages. Pourquoi diable n'est-il pas à l'hôpital ? Ce n'est pas normal.

Lorsque je pose un pied dans la chambre, je suis surprise de voir qu'il se réveille immédiatement et émet un grondement sourd. Quand il s'aperçoit que ce n'est que moi, son visage s'adoucit.

 **\- Anya** , il souffle, comme si j'étais le messie.

Je m'efforce de sourire, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça.

\- **Coucou** , je murmure en avançant vers lui.

Je prends sa main bouillante dans la mienne et m'assois à ses côtés. Il m'observe avec apaisement. Je porte sa main à mes lèvres et l'embrasse plusieurs fois, instinctivement. Je ne me rends compte de mon geste qu'un peu trop tard, lorsqu'il fait de même et me tire vers lui.

Il n'a pas conscience de sa force et j'atterris à ses côtés.

\- **Anya** , il souffle encore. **Tu m'as manqué.**

 **\- Je vais te faire mal, Seth** , je réponds.

\- **C'est de l'autre côté que c'est cassé** , il dit en souriant.

\- **T'es tout seul ?**

 **\- Ma mère est avec le père de Jacob pour la soirée, et Leah est partie. Elles voulaient me laisser dormir.**

 **\- Oh ! Tu veux que je parte ?**

 **\- Surtout pas !** il répond en enroulant son bras valide autour de ma taille. **Reste avec moi ma petite Anya.**

Je sens mon coeur s'emballer et j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur à pleins poumons.

 **\- Il te faut quelque chose ? Est-ce que tu as faim ou soif ?**

 **\- Non, merci. Je suis bien, là.**

 **\- Moi aussi** , je souffle, mais je sais qu'il a entendu, car je le sens immédiatement sourire.

On reste ainsi, dans un silence apaisant. J'écoute les lents battements de son coeur et sa respiration profonde. Sa force tranquille me procure un sentiment de sécurité.

Une demi-heure passe où il somnole à mes côtés. Moi, je dors peu. Je suis troublée, je dois m'habituer à ce contact nouveau et au fait que je ne puisse pas bouger – son bras autour de ma taille se resserre à chacun de mes mouvements.

Il me laisse m'échapper lorsque je lui souffle que je dois aller aux toilettes. Alors, il se réveille totalement et je me sens coupable de l'avoir tiré du sommeil. Lorsque je reviens dans la chambre, il me sourit, comme émerveillé et j'entends son estomac gargouiller.

\- **Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose à manger ? Je peux cuisiner si tu veux.**

 **\- Non Anya, ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **\- Bon, alors je vais te prendre des gâteaux. Je reviens.**

Je descends dans la cuisine, mal à l'aise de fouiller dans une maison qui n'est pas à moi et déniche un paquet de cookies et une bouteille de lait. J'aide Seth à se redresser avec toute la force dont je suis capable, lui donne les cookies et le verre de lait, j'époussette les miettes de son torse et de son lit, et il attrape soudainement ma main pour l'embrasser. Un feu m'envahit depuis le ventre jusqu'à la poitrine, et comme toujours, je rougis.

Je rougis, oui, mais je lutte pour ne pas l'embrasser. Il est adorable. Jugeant que les choses sont allées assez loin pour aujourd'hui, je me lève et embrasse doucement sa joue.

\- **Je dois y aller Seth, faut que je révise, et ma mère va se poser des questions. T'as mon numéro, et je repasse demain de toute façon.**

 **\- Déjà ?**

Il prend une mine déçue et je jette un oeil à l'horloge. Je hoquette de surprise. Moi qui croyais avoir passé une demi-heure à ses côtés, ça fait en réalité trois heures que je suis ici. Ma mère a dû m'appeler une centaine de fois.

\- **Désolée. Je reviens demain, promis !**

Je débarrasse son verre de lait et redescends précipitamment. Embry est parti, alors je détale sous la pluie, le sourire aux lèvres. Heureuse, ivre de liberté et de sentiments nouveaux, je cours vers chez moi.


	12. Chapitre XII

**XII**

 _Seth Clearwater_

\- **Tu es descendu, Seth ? Le docteur t'a pourtant dit de ne pas bouger, tu aurais pu appeler Embry pour qu'il t'apporte à manger, ou me dire de ne pas partir !**

Je souris en entendant ma mère rouspéter dans les escaliers. Bientôt, elle débarque dans ma chambre et m'observe, les sourcils froncés.

\- **Mais nan, t'inquiète maman je suis fort.**

Leah arrive en reniflant l'air. Je soupire, sachant déjà qu'elle va me balancer.

\- **Y a une odeur d'humain. Anya est venue ici.**

Je m'attendais à ce que ma mère me gronde, mais peut-être a-t-elle finalement accepté le fait que j'ai dix-huit ans.

\- **On me fait des cachotteries, alors ? Et quand est-ce que je la verrai ?**

 **\- On ne sort même pas ensemble, maman !**

\- **Mais c'est tout comme. Tous les jeunes de la réserve la considèrent comme chasse gardée à présent.**

Je tente de cacher ma satisfaction et ma mère fait sortir Leah d'un geste de la main.

- **Bon, je ne vais pas te disputer, ça ne servirait à rien. De toute façon tu sais quelles précautions prendre et puis c'est ton imprégnée, alors je ne pourrai rien y faire. Dis lui de venir ici demain, je dois passer la nuit à la réserve Makah avec tante Sarrah et Leah sera de garde. Sa présence sera sans doute plus agréable que celle d'Embry.**

Elle m'adresse un sourire entendu et sort de la chambre. Je ne sais pas si Anya acceptera, à vrai dire je n'ose même pas le lui demander. Je sombre dans le sommeil à nouveau.

* * *

Je cours, la pluie bat son plein et coule le long de mon pelage imperméable. Je poursuis les trois vampires sans relâche, en attendant les renforts, mais alors que nous parvenons aux falaises qui séparent notre territoire de celui des Cullen, j'aperçois six vampires de l'autre côté, dont l'imposant Emmett, attendant patiemment que les vampires passent de l'autre côté pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas les bienvenus pour chasser ici.

Les trois vampires, pris de court, se retournent vers moi, et je comprends que je suis en situation d'extrême danger. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je happe le seul mâle du trio par la taille et le déchire en deux, puis arrache sa tête. Sa femelle crie et m'attrape le bassin. Je rue mais la seconde se jette sur moi et me broie les côtes, puis plonge ses dents aiguisées dans mon pelage. Je hurle et les Cullen franchissent la frontière pour me débarrasser des deux sangsues. En quelques mouvements et avec l'arrivée de mes frères, elles sont réduites en miette et brûlées avec l'homme.

Je me retrouve, nu, couvert de sang et le corps désarticulé sous la pluie et l'orage. Sam et Jared me saisissent avec précaution et me ramènent chez moi. Mais alors que nous entrons à la maison, je découvre ma mère par terre, vidée de son sang.

Je me réveille en sursaut. Il est trois heures de l'après-midi. Je descends difficilement et découvre ma mère en train de préparer ses affaires pour partir chez tante Sarrah. Je la prends dans mes bras et elle rit, surprise.

 **\- Seth ? Ça va ?**

 **\- Tout va bien, maintenant.**

 **\- Je t'ai fait des côtes d'agneau, il y en a pour Anya aussi. J'ai appelé Embry, elle ne va pas tarder à arriver.**

 **\- Elle n'est pas en cours ?**

 **\- C'est les jours des morts, Seth.**

 **\- Oh, j'avais oublié.**

Tant mieux, je ne raterai pas trop de cours dans ce cas, l'école reprend après-demain.

 **\- Retourne te reposer. Enfin, prends une douche avant, ça te fera du bien.**

Surpris, je renifle mes aisselles et ma mère rit. Les loups ne transpirent jamais.

\- **Non, tu sens bon. Mais c'est revigorant.**

Je suis son conseil et me glisse sous la douche. L'eau coule sur mon corps et mon visage pendant un long moment, et lorsque j'en sors, Leah m'agresse.

 **\- Seth, t'es pire qu'une fille !**

Je l'ignore et enfile un t-shirt avec un bas de jogging. J'entends ma soeur se dépêcher de ramasser mes affaires dans la salle de bain en disant que je ne range rien, puis elle passe sous la douche et moi j'allume mon ordinateur pour faire un tour sur Facebook. Anya a changé sa photo de profil. Elle est debout dans un champ et arbore fièrement, au poing, un aigle doré. Le sourire épanoui sur son visage m'attendrit immédiatement et je laisse mon doigt dévier vers la mention '' J'aime ''. Tant pis si j'alimente encore les racontars.

Quelques minutes passent et ma mère vient nous dire au revoir, puis j'entend la voiture démarrer. Leah passe dans ma chambre demander si je n'ai besoin de rien avant qu'elle parte et puis j'entends la porte claquer et je me retrouve seul. Au bout de quelques minutes, je commence à avoir froid et je m'endors.

* * *

Je suis réveillé par le son de la voiture d'Embry. Je pourrais reconnaître son moteur à des kilomètres. Je souris immédiatement en pensant que mon imprégnée va me rejoindre d'ici quelques minutes. Cependant, cela prend plus de temps que prévu et je me questionne sur ce qu'elle est en train de faire. J'entends du bruit dans la cuisine, puis ses petits pas dans les escaliers, et lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte de ma chambre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le soleil face à moi.

Je lui ouvre grand mes bras et elle vient s'y nicher avec le sourire.

\- **Anyaaa** , je soupire.

\- **Comment ça va ?** elle me demande, la voix étouffée par mes pectoraux.

Elle est dans mes bras, tout va merveilleusement bien.

 **\- Je vais mieux.**

 **\- Ah bon ? On dirait que tu as de la fièvre.**

Elle a raison. Ce n'est pas ma température naturelle le problème, mais le venin de vampire qui me brûle de l'intérieur et me fait frissonner à l'extérieur. Je suis enroulé dans les couvertures, moi qui n'ai jamais froid habituellement.

 **\- Je vais chercher un thermomètre.**

Surtout pas !

- **Non ! J'ai faim.**

 **\- D'accord. Ça tombe bien, je t'ai fait une soupe, et des pâtes, comme ça tu vas reprendre des forces. Je reviens.**

Elle réapparaît quelques minutes après avec un énorme bol de soupe. Ça sent bon dans toute la chambre.

 **\- Il y a une multitude de légumes de mon jardin, et du poulet. Tu ne pourrais pas trouver plus de nutriment que dans ma soupe,** elle sourit, fière.

Elle m'aide à me redresser avec patience et délicatesse. Elle est si douce que c'en est émouvant. Mon bras étant abîmé, elle m'aide à manger, comme si j'étais un enfant, et j'en ai honte. Elle n'a pas faim. Elle réapparaît plus tard avec les pâtes et l'agneau de ma maman, et lorsqu'elle remonte une troisième fois, elle a dans les mains un crumble aux pommes et des cuillères.

\- **Surprise ! Tu m'as dit que c'était ton dessert préféré.**

Une personne normalement constituée ne pourrait plus rien avaler, mais je ne suis pas normalement constitué, et je pourrais manger tout le crumble et Anya en prime. Elle se blottit à mes côtés et j'allume la télévision. Une émission sur le paranormal passe, mais au bout de dix minutes, nous commençons à parler et ne nous arrêtons plus.

C'est lorsqu'il commence à faire noir que je m'inquiète.

 **\- Qui va te raccompagner ? Il fait noir.**

 **\- Oh**... elle rougit. **Ta maman m'a demandé de dormir ici, au cas où tu aurais besoin de quelque chose. Ça te va comme ça ?**

Alors elle va vraiment dormir ici ? Je vais passer la plus belle nuit de ma vie.

- **Oh, bien-sûr Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain, si tu veux.**

 **\- Je n'osais pas te le demander. Merci.**

Elle se lève et je regrette immédiatement sa présence à mes côtés. Je l'entends prendre sa douche et tente de me décaler pour lui faire plus de place dans le lit. Lorsqu'elle revient, nous discutons encore, longtemps, jusqu'à nous endormir, elle dans mes bras.

* * *

Mes yeux s'ouvrent automatiquement. La lumière de la lune entre dans la chambre, tous mes musclent tirent et me font souffrir, j'ai l'impression de revivre ma première transformation. Ce putain de venin, elles n'ont pas lésiné sur la dose ces sangsues.

Je me concentre sur le souffle apaisé d'Anya qui dort à mes côtés dans une position rigide. Comment fait-elle pour dormir en étant aussi tendue ? Je m'aperçois qu'elle n'est pas vraiment à l'aise avec les contacts physiques, tandis que moi je suis très tactile.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'une deuxième salve de douleur m'envahit. Anya papillonne des yeux. Elle a le sommeil léger.

 **\- Seth ?**

 **\- Désolé. Rendors-toi.**

 **\- Non. Ça ne va pas ?**

 **\- Si, si, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Elle passe une main froide sur mon front et écarquille les yeux. Elle se lève maladroitement, titube jusqu'à la salle de bain et je me demande ce qu'elle fait. Elle revient avec une bassine d'eau et un gant de toilette, et s'installe sur le fauteuil à mes côtés, celui sur lequel elle s'assoit lorsqu'elle m'aide à manger.

Elle passe le gant de toilette sur mon front et ça me rafraîchit immédiatement. Je ferme les yeux et la laisse rincer mon visage, mes épaules et mon cou. J'ai trop chaud. Je laisse les couvertures rouler jusqu'à mes hanches et elle retient une exclamation de surprise.

En effet, j'ai enlevé mon t-shirt pendant mon sommeil et elle peut à présent apercevoir la multitude de pansements sur mon corps, traces de quelques côtes qui sont sorties par ma peau. Normalement, ça devrait cicatriser en une journée, mais le venin de vampire ralentit le processus.

 **\- Il faut changer ces compresses, Seth, tu n'es vraiment pas précautionneux !**

Précautionneux. Il n'y a qu'Anya pour utiliser des mots pareils. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, et elle pense que c'est dû à la fièvre.

 **\- Oh lala, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?**

Je saisis sa main et la porte à mes lèvres. Elle perd ses moyens et tente de me râler dessus.

 **\- Seth, voyons, c'est tout sauf le moment.**

Je voudrais l'embrasser.

Elle se lève encore et part prendre des pansements, j'imagine. C'est effectivement le cas. Elle enlève les vieux délicatement et passe le gant de toilette sur mes plaies. Sa main sur mon torse est douce et le mouvement quasi sensuel. Son toucher s'ancre au plus profond de moi et provoque une chaleur particulière dans mon ventre. Elle ne semble pas s'en rendre compte, elle ne pense qu'à mes blessures et n'a pas connaissance de ce qu'elle provoque en moi.

Anya passe ensuite un coton désinfectant et je caresse son bras, je ne me contrôle pas, je délire totalement. Elle frissonne et fait mine de ne rien remarquer, c'est drôle et mignon.

Mon imprégnée prend de nouvelles compresses et les dépose avec prudence, comme si elle avait peur de me faire mal. Si elle savait ! Ses mains tremblent, elle est émue. Elle s'inquiète pour moi, elle a peur de mal s'y prendre, et ma blessure, à l'air libre, pique, car le venin s'oxyde. Anya malheureusement doit s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises, et je pense qu'elle a envie de pleurer. Ça me fait mal au coeur. Je prends ses mains tremblantes dans les miennes et la guide avec douceur mais fermeté. Elle les fait adhérer proprement et une fois la tâche terminée, souffle de soulagement.

La jolie peintre revient avec de l'eau propre et une autre gant de toilette, me fait boire et continue de me rincer le haut du corps. Cela m'aide à m'endormir. Lorsque je me réveille plusieurs fois dans la nuit, je le vois somnoler sur le fauteuil ou m'aider à me rendormir, et à chaque seconde, je me dis que j'ai rencontré la femme la plus douce et attentionnée du monde.

* * *

Une odeur de pancakes me réveille. J'ai l'impression de renaître, il n'y a plus aucune douleur dans mon corps, juste quelques raideurs et courbatures. Je me lève habilement et descends les escaliers à une vitesse surnaturelle. Je me rends compte un peu tard que je devrais être prudent à ce sujet lorsque je capte l'odeur fraîche de mon imprégnée. Douchée, habillée, maquillée et parfumée à neuf heures du matin, alors qu'elle a dû passer une nuit terrible, elle prépare à manger en discutant joyeusement avec ma mère. Cette dernière lorsqu'elle se retourne et me voit, sursaute puis me gronde.

Anya se retourne et m'aperçoit. Elle me sourit timidement et retourne à sa cuisine.

 **\- Non, Seth, tu attends ta soeur pour déjeuner !**

 **\- Maman, j'ai faim !**

 **\- T'as qu'à t'habiller en attendant !**

Je soupire, monte, prends ma douche, change mes pansements et redescends. Je surprends ma mère en grande discussion avec Anya. Elles échangent des conseils de cuisine, et je suis surpris de voir qu'Anya est d'une grande aide pour ma mère. Un silence s'installe, et alors que j'allais entrer dans la cuisine, j'entends ma mère interpeller mon imprégnée.

\- **Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour Seth. Tu mets de l'ordre dans sa vie, tu l'aides beaucoup lui aussi. Je viens seulement de te rencontrer, mais j'ai l'impression que tu es une fille très correcte et je suis heureuse qu'il t'ait rencontrée.**

Bon, elle doit être mal à l'aise je vais rentrer maintenant.

- **Merci madame Clearwater.**

 **\- Et maintenant, on mange ?** je demande.

Leurs regards se rencontrent et elles rient. Les femmes... elles sont incompréhensibles et indispensables. Elles retournent aux fourneaux, discutant de choses typiquement féminines, et Anya se retourne soudain pour m'adresser un sourire tendre et timide.

Mon coeur s'emballe alors que je lui souris en retour.

* * *

\- **Je l'adore ! Elle est si gentille et douée en cuisine ! Elle peut venir quand elle veut.**

À peine la porte fermée que ma mère s'extasie déjà, soulagée que la femme de ma vie soit une jeune fille correcte et que le courant passe si bien entre elles. Leah n'a pas souhaité participer à notre petit déjeuner. Elle est entrée par la fenêtre de sa chambre et s'est endormie directement.

Mais ce n'est pas important, je sais qu'elle aimera Anya, car Anya me rend heureux.


	13. Chapitre XIII

**Tia63:** Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires ! Effectivement, cela soulève des questions et tu les découvriras dans ce chapitre. Concernant le venin, il est vrai que je ne l'ai pas rendu mortel, car je souhaite créer des loups plus forts et plus animaux, dans ma fan-fiction. Tu auras peut-être remarqué, par exemple, le frisson de soumission qui a parcouru l'échine d'Anya au feu de camp, lorsque Sam lui a " conseillé " de ne pas s'aventurer en forêt. Dans ce chapitre, le côté animal sera légèrement accentué. Je te souhaite une très belle lecture ;) !

* * *

 **XIII**

 _Anya Wilds_

Le temps est passé, je ne suis plus retournée chez Seth, absorbée par mon travail scolaire. Je lui transmettais ses devoirs par le biais d'Embry et le lundi suivant, il était de retour.

Il est évident que notre rencard du samedi a été annulé afin qu'il puisse se reposer, cependant, lorsque je l'ai retrouvé en cours, il se portait à merveille, comme s'il n'avait jamais été percuté par une voiture. Il n'avait que des cernes et semblait un peu raide. Plus de bras immobilisé, plus de jambe bandée, plus de grimaces de souffrance, rien.

Je croyais halluciner. Ses montées de fièvre étaient-elles feintes ? Ses gémissements, ses rires incontrôlés aussi ? C'est impossible.

Je ne lui ai rien demandé. J'ai peur de perdre son amitié si je me montre trop curieuse aux prémices de notre relation – qui, je l'espère, va devenir quelque chose de sérieux. Et puis d'un autre côté, je ne me sens pas prête à envisager un autre point de vue de la réalité, ma réalité. Je me doute qu'il se trame quelque chose, qu'il est différent. C'est comme si je pouvais le lire en lui. Mais je ne chercherai pas plus loin pour l'instant. J'ai d'autres soucis en tête, à vrai dire.

J'ai appelé mon père. Il ne parvient toujours pas à être naturalisé américain malgré que je sois sa fille, et il semble avoir abandonné l'idée de venir vivre ici. Il tente plutôt de me convaincre de suivre mes études supérieures en Italie. Ma compréhension de la langue étant limitée, et ne sachant toujours pas quelle filière suivre, j'ai dû lui expliquer une énième fois qu'il est hors de question pour moi que j'aille vivre à ses côtés, malgré le fait que ma famille me manque beaucoup.

Aussi, je vois souvent ma mère au téléphone avec Jeffrey, ou rougissant devant un message ou un bouquet de fleurs. Les choses entre eux deux durent depuis assez longtemps et cela me semble sérieux. Toutes ces choses nouvelles dans ma vie me déstabilisent.

En fauconnerie, tout se passe à merveille. Athena, l'aigle royal avec laquelle je travaille, est devenue proche de moi, au grand étonnement de Talako, et nous formons un duo très complice. Elle se laisse même aller à quelques papouilles avec moi.

Nous sommes samedi, deux semaines sont passées depuis la rentrée de Seth. Hayley et moi continuons les séances de tutorat avec ce dernier. Mandy et Yona continuent de m'embêter avec Seth et il m'a invitée à nouveau. Il m'a dit de le rejoindre sur le parking de First Beach.

Je l'attends depuis maintenant dix minutes et commence à m'impatienter, lorsque je vois Deena arriver.

\- **Hey, Anya ! Seth t'a préparé une surprise et m'a chargée de t'y accompagner,** elle me sourit, sûrement plus excitée que moi.

\- **D'accord** , je réponds gentiment.

Je la suis, elle se dirige vers la forêt et prend un sentier de randonnée. Nous marchons pendant près d'une heure et je me demande pourquoi Seth a choisi un endroit si loin. Mes souvenirs de randonnée avec Tyee me semblent bien loin à présent, ma condition physique étant toute autre à l'époque. Nous montons de plus en plus, et Deena doit souvent me tendre la main pour m'aider à franchir un obstacle ou l'autre.

Soudain, je perçois les rayons du soleil à travers le feuillage des arbres et Deena m'aide à franchir les derniers mètres. Le souffle coupé par cette longue montée et le panorama qui s'offre à nous, je ne dis rien. Nous nous trouvons sur un plateau à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'altitude, dévoilant la chaîne montagneuse de la péninsule d'Olympic, et, derrière, l'infinité de la forêt qui scintille sous le soleil levant.

Je ne me demande plus, à présent, pourquoi Seth a choisi cet endroit. C'est tout simplement magique. Je me retourne et aperçois de vastes plaines d'herbe verte et grasse, semblant douce et tendre au possible, dissimulées dans la vallée.

Une chose me fait tiquer, cependant ? Où est Seth ? Il devrait être là si il m'a préparé une surprise.

\- **C'est encore loin ?** je demande, étonnée.

\- **Non, nous sommes arrivées à destination** , elle me dit d'une voix tremblotante.

Elle semble nerveuse.

\- **Deena ? Ça va ?** je demande, en m'approchant d'elle.

\- **Ne me touche pas ! Recule !**

Elle semble lutter contre elle-même. Surprise, je ne dis rien et m'éloigne. Elle se tire les cheveux, respire fort. Elle semble avoir peur de quelque chose. Sa crainte m'envahit également. Deena a un comportement bizarre, et je prie intérieurement pour que Seth arrive vite.

Soudain, elle semble apaisée. Son souffle ralentit, elle ne tremble et ne grogne plus. Elle relève la tête vers moi et inspire profondément. Elle revient à mes côtés, lentement, et me sourit de manière figée. Elle s'installe ensuite sur un rocher et je m'assois face à elle. Je présume que nous devons attendre Seth ici.

\- **Tu vois** , elle commence, **avant qu'il ne te rencontre, Seth était très proche de moi. On partageait tout. C'est normal, après tout, nous avons la même condition, nous n'avons pas de secrets l'un pour l'autre.**

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut dire quand elle parle de condition, et je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'explique tout cela, mais cela me semble de mauvaise augure. Je regrette soudainement de ne pas m'être méfiée et de l'avoir suivie sans réfléchir. J'aurais dû écouter Kim, elle avait raison depuis le début.

\- **En fait, je pense qu'il nourrissait des sentiments pour moi. Mais un jour, il a croisé ton regard. Et ce simple fait, vos iris qui se rencontrent, a suffit à effacer tout ce qui existait entre lui et moi. Alors, même dans mes moments de détresse les plus profondes, il n'avait que toi en tête. Et moi aussi, je ressentais ce qu'il ressent pour toi, et ça n'a fait que me tuer un peu plus.**

\- **Deena, je ne comprends pas... excuse-moi si...**

\- **Non ! Ne m'interromps pas ! Pas cette fois-ci. Tes yeux verts-gris-bleu dont il ne peut déterminer la couleur, ta longue chevelure ondulée aux reflets chocolat, ton sourire mystérieux, tout ça, je le voyais tout le temps, et je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'a jamais pensé à moi comme cela. Seulement, ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que cet amour n'est pas naturel, contrairement à ce qu'il commençait à ressentir pour moi. Et je suis persuadée que si tu disparais, il lui faudra du temps pour t'oublier, certes, mais j'ai l'éternité devant moi. Et tout reprendra comme avant.**

\- **Tu vas me tuer** , je réalise avec horreur.

 **\- Tu es gentille, douce et intéressante. Je commençais même à t'apprécier, et crois-moi, je voulais pas faire ça. Mais tu ne m'en laisses pas le choix Anya, je t'avais prévenue, je t'avais dit de ne pas approcher Seth.**

 **\- C'était toi ?**

 **\- Bien-sûr que c'était moi Anya ! J'ai essayé de te faire comprendre, crois-moi, je ne voulais pas en arriver là.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas obligée...**

 **\- Voyons Anya, bien-sûr que si. Tu en sais trop à présent.**

 **\- Mais, mais si je disparais ?** je bafouille avec désespoir.

Je pourrais partir vivre en Italie. Je reverrai ma famille et mon pays adorés.

- **Tu ne t'éloigneras jamais de lui. Tu en es incapable, et tant que tu ne seras pas morte, il n'abandonnera jamais.**

Elle a cruellement raison. Comment pourrais-je m'éloigner de Seth ? Je ne remarque les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues que lorsque Deena les enlève avec un sourire ironique.

- **Ne gâche pas ce si beau teint. Sois belle pour une dernière fois.**

Je pense à ma mère, mon père, ma grand-mère, Tyee, Seth, Mandy et Yona. Que vont-ils faire lorsqu'ils apprendront ma mort ? Et moi, que vais-je devenir ? Deena va-t-elle laisser mon corps pourrir sous la pluie et le soleil, en offrande aux charognards de la réserve ? Va-t-elle prétendre à un malheureux accident en me poussant de la falaise ?

J'observe les alentours avec rapidité et désespoir. Je ne peux partir en courant, je ne connais rien ici.

\- **Je te laisse quelques minutes pour t'y préparer, ça va ?** elle me dit presque normalement en s'éloignant.

Je me penche par-dessus la falaise. 800 mètres de chute me seraient fatals, c'est évident.

\- **Seth, je t'en supplie. Viens** , je murmure d'une voix enrouée.

Je devrais sauter. Ce serait plus digne de choisir ma propre mort plutôt que de lui laisser le plaisir de me tuer.

J'observe une dernière fois le matin sur la forêt et la montagne. Je respire la brise fraîche, l'odeur de rosée et de fleurs. J'écoute le vent dans la vallée et dans les arbres, le doux bruit de la mer. Un cri particulier m'interpelle. Je lève la tête et aperçois Athena.

\- **Athena !** je crie.

Ma voix est cassée, je pleure sans m'arrêter, je ne parviens plus à respirer. L'aigle baisse la tête vers moi et semble surpris. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir percevoir de telles émotions chez un animal, et je le découvre seulement avant ma mort.

Elle tourne autour de moi et crie encore.

\- **Aide-moi, Athena !** ma voix suppliante se transforme en murmure alors que le rapace se laisse porter par le vent et disparaît derrière la montagne.

Je baisse la tête, mon coeur me serre fort et bat la chamade. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je souhaiterais plus que tout, en cet instant, pouvoir voler et fuir, loin, comme Athena.

Je me retourne. Deena, pudiquement, se promène près de la rivière, à l'ombre des arbres. Je fais mine de marcher distraitement et, une fois cachée par le flanc de la montagne, je cours de toute mes forces dans les plaines. Je voudrais qu'un cheval sauvage m'emporte, ou une bourrasque de vent. J'aimerais sauter dans la mer ou me cacher dans un arbre, mais l'adrénaline me parcourt le corps et je cours le plus vite que je peux.

Ce qui me rattrape est la dernière chose que j'aurais pu imaginer. Un immense loup blanc se jette sur moi et m'immobilise au sol avant de me hurler dessus. J'entends au loin les cris d'Athena, mais Deena semble avoir disparu.

Le loup me fixe un long moment mais ne me mange pas. Je fais la morte et l'entends s'éloigner. Lorsque je me redresse, il tremble de tout son être et son corps commence à devenir flou.

Soudain, Athena surgit de nulle part et enfonce ses serres dans le dos du loup, étirant sa peau avec elle et s'envolant rapidement. Le pelage blanc rougit soudainement et l'animal, hébété, saute vainement vers l'aigle avant de se retourner vers moi. Il se jette sur moi et ses griffes parcourent mon mollet, je hurle de douleur, des tâches mauves apparaissant devant mes yeux et Athena revient à la charge, arrachant une partie de l'oreille du loup cette fois-ci.

Enragé, le canidé enfonce sa mâchoire dans ma jambe et m'envoie au loin. Je retombe violemment dans l'herbe, j'ai la tête qui tourne et je peine à respirer. Athena plane autour de nous en hurlant et le loup lui grogne dessus. L'aigle ne prend pas peur et plonge dans un splendide piqué vers la tête du loup. Au dernier moment, alors que le canidé allait l'abattre d'un coup de mâchoire, Athena enfonce ses serres dans son cou et du sang coule encore plus.

Le loup hurle, gémit, et tourne brutalement la tête vers les arbres. Un loup couleur sable surgit soudainement, et le loup blanc glapit, puis tente de prendre la fuite mais Athena vient encore et s'immobilise sur son dos, lui arrachant de la chair avec son bec. Dans une dernière tentative désespérée, le loup blanc rue et fonce vers moi, mais l'autre loup, couleur beige, s'interpose avec un feulement féroce et contracte les muscles. Sans prévenir, il se jette à la gorge du loup blanc et Athena s'envole rapidement.

La douleur brûle mon corps entier, j'ai des vertiges, l'envie de vomir et mon être entier est parcouru de convulsions que je ne peux maîtriser ou retenir.

Les deux canidés se battent longtemps. Le loup blanc, malgré ses blessures, reste très combatif mais l'autre, plus foncé, est d'une férocité incroyable et finit par l'immobiliser. Le loup blanc, vaincu, repose par terre dans une mare de sang et d'autres loups arrivent tandis que je lutte pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscient.

Ils m'encerclent et je pleure. Je n'ai jamais autant souffert de ma vie. Je gémis, je peine à respirer et je ne sais ce qu'il va m'arriver. Où est Deena ? Vont-ils me tuer ? Sans-doute ne le saurais-je jamais.

* * *

\- **Anya ? Je peux entrer ?**

Ce n'est malheureusement pas la voix de Seth, mais celle d'Embry qui m'interpelle derrière la porte de ma chambre. Après une semaine d'hospitalisation, je suis enfin chez moi, la jambe méconnaissable et le coeur brisé. Une montagne de cartes, fleurs et gâteaux reposent sur mon bureau, de la part de Kim, Emily et Rachel. Je n'ai jamais rencontré cette dernière, mais elle semble être une jeune femme très agréable et bien élevée.

Embry n'attend pas que je réponde et ouvre la porte.

\- **Salut** , il me dit en entrant.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de poser un regard horrifié sur ma jambe, et cela me rappelle une énième fois que je ne pourrai plus jamais porter de robe ou de jupe.

\- **Comment ça va ?**

\- **Je pète la forme** , je grogne.

Il dépose un paquet sur mon bureau.

\- **C'est de la part de Seth. Il s'excuse s'il n'a pas pu l'apporter lui-même, il est occupé.**

\- **Ouais, ça fait une semaine qu'il est occupé.**

Je saisis mes béquilles et me lève en vacillant. Embry tente de m'aider et je le repousse en laissant échapper un sifflement agacé. Je jette un oeil au paquet sur le bureau.

« _Mythes et Légendes Quileutes_ »

\- **C'est pas un putain de livre de contes de fées qui va me restituer ma jambe** , je vocifère en poussant le cadeau de ma table.

Embry pâlit, étonné.

\- **Tu es vraiment en colère, Anya**...

\- **Bien vu. Maintenant que t'as de quoi répondre à toutes les curiosités de tes petits copains, tu peux partir, je suis fatiguée.**

C'est ce que je dis tout le temps quand on me demande si ça va. Je réponds que je suis fatiguée et je ferme les yeux, j'élabore mille théories pour excuser l'absence de Seth et imagine mille moyens de récupérer une jambe lisse et valable. À chaque fois cependant, mes idées sont de moins en moins vraisemblables. Peut-être la vie est-elle plus facile si l'on se réfugie dans un monde de songes et d'espoirs.

Celui que je pensais être un ami tourne les talons et s'en va, après avoir murmuré un pitoyable '' S _oigne-toi bien_ ''.

Quelques heures plus tard, mon téléphone sonne. Sans vérifier qui est l'appelant, je décroche. Grossière erreur. La voix grave et cassée de Seth m'interpelle à l'autre bout du fil.

\- **Allô, Anya ?**

Je ne réponds pas. Une boule m'obstrue la gorge.

\- **Je suis désolé.**

\- **Désolé de quoi ?** je murmure.

\- **Je...**

\- **Désolé de ne pas m'avoir appelée une seule fois de la semaine ? De ne pas être venu me voir à l'hôpital ? Où étais-tu quand j'étais toute seule dans ma chambre et que je pleurais mon handicap à vie ? Où étais-tu quand la nuit je hurlais de souffrance ? Moi, je veillais sur toi quand tu étais fiévreux, mais toi, tu ne m'as pas une seule fois contactée alors que j'ai eu les tendons arrachés. Je ne suis que ça à tes yeux, Seth ?**

Ma voix se brise alors que je me vois contrainte de renifler violemment.

\- **Je ne suis qu'une connaissance ? Une prof de peinture, peut-être ?**

\- **Anya, non ! Bien-sûr que non. Écoutes-moi, je t'en prie. Lis le livre s'il te plaît.**

\- **Ça...**

Je fonds en larmes sans pouvoir terminer ma phrase et décide de raccrocher. Une voix cependant m'en empêche.

\- **Je... je peux venir te voir ?**

\- **Je vais te faciliter la tâche, Seth. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, c'est compris ? J'espère que tu es soulagé maintenant.**

Je raccroche violemment et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. D'un geste rageur, je soulève ma chemise de nuit et arrache mes bandages. Trois profondes stries entaillent mon mollet, rougeoyantes et gonflées. Sur le côté de ma jambe, les traces d'une opération chirurgicale persistent en une longue cicatrice.

* * *

Comme bien souvent ces derniers jours, je ne parviens pas à fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Je m'assois au bord de la fenêtre, fruit d'un effort considérable, et ose pour la première fois depuis longtemps ouvrir mes volets et regarder dehors. Tout me rappelle le jour de mon attaque: les montagnes, la forêt, les nuages.

Une forme claire repose sur le gazon. Je plisse les yeux et crois reconnaître le loup sable. Je me raidis immédiatement. Que fait-il ici ? Je ne réagis pas et replonge dans mes souvenirs. Je me souviens de tout, dans les moindres détails. Mais je ne parviens pas à m'expliquer de manière rationnelle ce qui s'est passé. C'est Sam, Embry et Jared qui m'ont déposée à l'hôpital en racontant m'avoir retrouvée dans la forêt dans cet état là. Mais des milliers de questions fourmillent dans ma tête. Où est passée Deena ? Y a-t-il un rapport quelconque entre elle et le loup blanc ? Et pourquoi les autres loups ne m'ont-ils pas mangée ? Pourquoi le loup beige m'a défendue ? Pourquoi est-il dans mon jardin ?

Ce loup dans mon jardin dort d'un sommeil agité. Je me retourne et décide de regagner mon lit lorsque je remarque un carré blanc sur le sol de ma chambre. Je le ramasse et aperçois l'écriture négligée de Seth.

 _Anya,_

 _Je suis un guerrier Quileute. Tu es mon imprégnée et je regrette d'avoir failli à mon devoir._

 _Je peux comprendre que tu m'en veuilles et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour obtenir ton pardon. L'image de ton corps étendu sur le sol me tue, je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner. Anya, sache que les loups n'attaquent pas les humains en temps normaux, nous sommes là pour vous protéger des vampires, et je veillerai toujours sur toi à présent, je te le jure. Je serai là, toujours._

Je me pétrifie et observe le loup beige avec curiosité. Des milliers d'images, de souvenirs, de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent. Les guerriers Quileutes, la troisième épouse... Ma tante m'en parlait souvent lorsque j'étais petite. Seth parle-t-il des légendes de notre tribu ? Alors ces légendes sont réelles ? Cela répondrait de manière évidente à toutes les questions que je me pose. Mais de ces légendes, je m'en rappelle vaguement. J'aurais dû les relire.

J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal avec Seth et ses amis, mais je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer pareille chose. Et s'il se moquait de moi ? Je ne sais que faire. Je ne peux définitivement pas lui en parler, mais je ne peux pas non plus en discuter avec mes parents ou avec mes amis. Je referme violemment mon volet et cherche après ce fichu livre. Je finis par le retrouver sous mon lit. Alors, je regagne mes couvertures et l'ouvre, mon coeur battant à tout rompre.

J'ai passé la nuit à lire les légendes et à tenter de tout comprendre. J'ai du mal à réaliser tout cela, mais au fond de moi, j'avais l'intime conviction que ces histoires dépassaient les frontières du rationnel. Cela ne m'explique pas, néanmoins, pourquoi Seth a refusé de me voir. Si je suis réellement son âme-soeur, comment a-t-il pu me laisser souffrir seule ?


	14. Chapitre XIV

**XIV**

 _Seth Clearwater_

Tendons arrachés, muscles déchirés, séquelles à vie, cicatrices... Savoir que l'auteure de ces faits n'est plus de ce monde ne me console pas, loin de là.

J'ai échoué, je n'ai pas rempli mon devoir. Je suis un loup et j'ai été incapable de protéger mon imprégnée. Des mois durant, j'ai pu lire dans l'esprit de Deena et je n'ai pas vu une seule fois qu'elle projetait de tuer Anya. Je ne me suis pas méfié quand elle a dit avoir senti un vampire à la frontière sud. Je n'ai pas pu retrouver la trace de mon imprégnée quand je partageais les pensées d'une louve enragée en train de la torturer. En fait, s'il n'y avait pas eu cet aigle, Anya ne serait plus de ce monde.

Cette pensée me fait frissonner, mais elle est atrocement vraie. Je n'ai rien pu faire de plus quand elle convulsait sur le sol, incapable de respirer tant elle souffrait, la jambe mutilée, méconnaissable, le désespoir dans le regard.

Et, tel un lâche, je ne suis pas allé la voir une seule fois, c'est vrai. Je n'ai fait que rester face à sa chambre d'hôpital pendant des heures, je n'ai fait que dormir au bas de sa fenêtre, mais jamais je n'ai eu le courage de regarder ce que Deena lui a fait. Ce que je lui ai fait, indirectement. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si elle ne m'avait pas rencontré, sa vie serait beaucoup plus simple et sans dangers.

Elle m'en veut, évidemment. Si elle savait que tout cela est lié à moi, que j'ai été naïf et imprudent, elle m'en voudrait encore plus. Mais tout ce qu'elle désirait, tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était ma présence à ses côtés, et même ça j'ai été incapable de lui donner. J'ai failli à mon devoir.

Elle m'en veut, oui. Alors j'attends. J'écoute son coeur battre, j'écoute ses pleurs, la nuit, j'écoute le bruit du pinceau contre la toile, j'écoute ses courts dialogues avec sa mère.

Ses amies viennent souvent. Anya leur a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de moi. Elles tentent de lui remonter le moral mais je sais, je sens que ça ne va pas. Et apparemment, elles aussi.

\- **Alors, tu n'iras même pas au bal ?**

Je me souviens du jour où je lui avais demandé de m'accompagner au bal. C'était notre deuxième séance de tutorat après ma longue absence due à mes blessures. Je lui avais simplement demandé si elle allait au bal, elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne savait pas encore et je lui ai demandé, de but en blanc, si elle voulait être ma compagne. Elle m'a sourit, elle a dit oui. Tout était plus beau, soudain.

\- **Pour montrer à tous ma magnifique jambe trouée ? Non merci.**

Mais même avec la jambe mutilée, elle sera la plus belle.

\- **Ta robe est magnifique ! Ils ne verront que ça, et tes jolis yeux.**

\- **Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, Yona.**

\- **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, cet imbécile de Clearwater ?**

\- **Rien ! Laissez-moi.**

\- **Anya, on est tes amies depuis la petite enfance. On a le droit de savoir.**

\- **Très bien. J'ai passé une semaine à l'hôpital, et il n'est pas venu une seule fois. Quand vous m'avez fait une fête surprise à mon retour, il n'a pas pris la peine de se pointer, et il ne m'a pas appelée. Il m'a juste offert un... un stupide livre.**

\- **Tu n'as pas essayé de savoir pourquoi il n'est pas venu ?**

 **\- Je m'en fiche !**

 **\- Bien-sûr que non, tu ne t'en fiches pas** , s'écrie soudain la voix de Mandy.

\- **Anya Wilds** , tu vas te reprendre, maintenant ! À ce que je sache, ta blessure ne t'empêche pas de prendre une douche, tes cheveux sont dégueulasses. Et après, tu vas porter autre chose qu'un vieux pyjama troué ! Lève-toi maintenant !

\- **Laissez-moi** , geint longuement mon imprégnée.

\- **Non** !

J'entends les trois jeunes filles gesticuler et faire couler un bain.

Je décide de rentrer chez moi. Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de me laver, et il faudrait que je m'alimente, ça fait plusieurs jours que je n'avale plus rien.

Ma mère ne cesse de me poser des questions sur l'état de mon imprégnée et insiste pour que je lui rende visite. Elle ne sait pas que Anya ne veut plus me voir. Elle ne connaît que les grandes lignes de cette histoire, et même si la meute entière veut me voir aux côtés de mon imprégnée, seuls ses souhaits à elle comptent.

Mon portable sonne, c'est un numéro inconnu mais je décroche tout de même.

\- **Allô** ?

\- **Seth** ?

C'est la voix de Yona.

\- **C'est moi.**

\- **Je suis Yona, une amie d'Anya. Elle voudrait te voir, tu veux bien venir ?**

Ça, j'en doute fort. Mais ne sait-on jamais, je prends le risque.

\- **Quand ?**

\- **Dans une demi-heure, ça te va ?**

\- **Bien-sûr. À tout à l'heure.**

Elle raccroche et je décide de m'habiller correctement. J'enfile un short en jean et un t-shirt gris foncé avec une paire de basket noires. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et prends mes clés de voiture afin de me rendre chez mon imprégnée comme une personne normale.

Arrivée à la maison des Wilds, j'aperçois Mandy à la fenêtre. Elle me voit également et je l'entends descendre.

\- **C'est les pizzas ?**

C'est la première fois que j'entends de la joie dans la voix de mon imprégnée depuis plus d'une semaine, et c'est à cause de la nourriture. On se ressemble plus qu'elle ne le croit.

\- **Oui, j'y vais** , dit Mandy.

\- **Je vais prendre les couteaux** , dit ensuite Yona en sortant.

Mandy m'ouvre la porte avec un regard dédaigneux.

\- **Toi là, tu montes et tu t'excuses auprès de mon amie.**

Je ne prête pas attention à son manque de respect et monte les marches quatre à quatre, puis frappe à la porte de sa chambre. Deux mains me poussent à l'intérieur et la porte se referme derrière moi.

Anya m'observe, les yeux écarquillés.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** elle me pose la question si sèchement que cela me pince le coeur.

\- **Tes amies m'ont demandé de venir. Et je voulais te voir.**

\- **Pas moi.**

Elle détourne le regard et croise les bras.

\- **Yona, Mandy, ouvrez cette porte** , crie-t-elle.

- **Non Anya !** grognent presque en choeur les deux brunes.

Mon imprégnée soupire, saisis ses béquilles et se dirige difficilement vers la fenêtre. Son coeur bat de manière irrégulière et elle serre les poings. Je remarque le livre de légendes ouvert sur sa table de nuit, ainsi que le mot que je lui ai écrit.

\- **Tu... tu as lu...** ?

\- **Oui** , elle m'interrompt.

\- **Et**... ?

\- **Et je ne te crois pas. Si je suis réellement... ce que tu dis, comment as-tu pu me laisser seule si longtemps ?**

Bon sang, je vais devenir fou avec cette fille.

\- **Pourquoi je te mentirais ? Anya, je t'ai déjà fait assez de mal comme ça.**

Je m'approche d'elle et caresse sa joue délicatement. Elle hoche la tête, des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Elle ne me contredit pas.

\- **J'ai essayé de venir à temps, je te le jure. J'ai cherché partout, j'ai ratissé toute la forêt, et c'est cet aigle qui m'a guidé. Sans lui, tu serais sûrement morte, et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su te protéger.**

Je suis tellement surpris qu'elle ne me traite pas de fou, qu'elle n'ait pas peur de moi ou ne cherche pas à comprendre ma nature. Tout ce à quoi elle pense, c'est à mon absence.

- **Est-ce que tu... est-ce que tu me crois à présent ?**

Elle renifle.

\- **J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait avec vous.**

\- **Tu le prends comment ?**

\- **J'ai besoin de temps...**

\- **Tu m'en veux encore ?**

Elle secoue la tête, elle me fait de la peine.

\- **Je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es éloigné de moi, Seth.**

\- **Anya... j'arrive même pas à te regarder dans cet état là. Si tu as la jambe abîmée, c'est de ma faute, je partageais les pensées de Deena pendant des mois et j'ai jamais soupçonné ce qu'elle comptait faire ! Mon rôle est de te protéger et j'y arrive même pas. Je suis désolé.**

Elle me dévisage un instant, je ne parviens même pas à identifier les émotions dans son regard. Elle hoche doucement la tête et baisse les yeux sur une boule de gomme à fusain qu'elle triture depuis dix minutes. Je ne sais pas quoi dire ou faire, j'ai envie de pleurer et de tout casser, chose qui m'arrive très rarement.

\- **Je suis vraiment désolé Anya. Je ne voulais pas te voir comme ça, je ne pouvais pas. Je deviens fou quand je te vois souffrir, et finalement, c'est moi qui te rends malheureuse.**

Elle ne dit rien et pleure silencieusement. Je voudrais la serrer contre moi, mais j'ai peur de lui faire mal.

\- **Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ?**

Elle secoue la tête. Elle n'en m'en veut plus et je souffre encore, j'ai mille raisons de souffrir, mais je lui souris. Juste parce que je veux la voir sourire. Elle me répond à peine, un petit sourire triste et poli.

\- **Je vais te laisser te reposer, alors.**

Elle acquiesce.

- **Au revoir.**

\- **Soigne-toi bien Anya.**

Je frappe sèchement à la porte. J'entends ses deux amies monter les escaliers, se presser.

\- **T'as la clé** ?

\- **Mais c'est toi qui l'avais !**

\- **Bien-sûr que non !**

Les deux courent en bas, reviennent et m'ouvrent, échevelées et rouges.

\- **Désolé.**

Je hausse les épaules et elles m'accompagnent en bas.

- **Tu l'emmèneras au bal. Passe la prendre à sept heures.**

* * *

Mon téléphone me sort du sommeil réparateur dont j'avais besoin. Je décroche sans vérifier qui m'appelle, et grogne dans le combiné.

\- **Allô** ?

- **Euh, Seth** ?

La voix étrangement timide et hésitante de mon imprégnée résonne à l'appareil.

\- **Oh, Anya ! Tu vas bien** ?

Tout à coup, je ne suis plus mécontent d'avoir été réveillé.

\- **Oui, oui, euh... et toi** ?

- **Oui, ça va, merci, qu'est-ce que tu fais** ?

\- **En fait, j'en ai marre d'être enfermée dans ma chambre, j'avais envie de sortir un peu. Tu... tu veux pas m'accompagner ?**

 **\- Bien-sûr, j'arrive tout de suite !**

Je saute de mon lit et m'habille, puis prends ma voiture et me rends chez Anya. Je sonne à sa porte et elle sort, quelques minutes plus tard, habillée d'un jeans baggy et d'un haut plus court et cintré, blanc, à l'effigie de guns and roses.

- **Tu... tu devrais prendre une veste.**

Elle hoche la tête et prend un gilet de sport noir, celui qu'elle portait au barbecue sur la plage.

Je l'aide à marcher avec ses béquilles et l'installe dans ma voiture. Le chemin se fait dans un silence timide et gêné, mais peu à peu, la glace se brise et nous discutons de choses et d'autres.

\- **Où veux-tu aller** ?

\- **Je sais pas... j'ai besoin d'air frais**.

Je pense à une plaine dans la colline sud-est où j'effectuais souvent mes rondes et m'engage sur la route de Quillayute.

Anya observe les arbres et la montagne défiler tandis que je me concentre sur la route. Soudain, elle se retourne vers moi.

\- **Ça fait combien de temps ?**

\- **Que je suis un modificateur ?**

Elle hoche la tête, comme gênée par le mot. J'inspire profondément, sentant le moment décisif de la mise au point arriver.

\- **Ça fait quatre ans. J'avais quatorze ans.**

 **\- Et... t'as eu mal ?**

 **\- Oui. Mais la pire douleur, c'était celle du manque de mon père. Il venait de mourir.**

 **\- Et Emily et Kim, ce sont aussi des...**

 **\- Non. Ce sont des imprégnées, comme toi, Claire, Rachel et Renesmée.**

 **\- Oh ! Mais presque tous sont... dans le livre, c'est décrit comme étant un phénomène rare.**

 **\- C'est le seul point sur lequel ils se sont fourvoyés. C'est censé arriver à chacun de nous.**

 **\- Et... et toi tu... tu m'as attendue longtemps ?**

Je me retourne vers elle mais elle n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux et fixe la route, les joues rouges. J'en fais de même et lui réponds finalement:

- **Je t'attendais depuis le début.**

 **\- Mais... si l'imprégnée ne... ne veut pas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

Elle n'aurait pas pu me faire plus mal qu'en prononçant ces paroles.

- **Eh bien, c'est okay j'imagine. Le loup est prêt à être ce qu'elle souhaite. Son ami, son frère, son amant. Il sera ce qu'elle veut, tant que ça la rend heureuse.**

 **\- Même si ça le rend malheureux ?** elle demande, sur un ton innocent.

\- **Oui** , je réponds.

Nous parvenons au lieu souhaité. Je gare la voiture et prends une couverture, puis décide de prendre Anya dans mes bras. Elle crie de surprise, je laisse ses béquilles dans le véhicule et marche à travers la forêt jusqu'à l'endroit où j'allais parfois dormir après une trop longue patrouille, quand j'étais trop fatigué pour retourner chez moi. C'est une petite étendue d'herbe douce, au milieu de la forêt, et face à la montagne.

Peu de gens viennent ici, c'est un endroit quasi impraticable pour un être humain et il est fréquenté par beaucoup d'espèces sauvages telles que les grizzlis et les pumas.

Je dépose Anya par terre, elle se tient à moi tandis que j'étends la couverture sur le sol. Nous nous asseyons et respirons l'air frais, silencieux.

- **Je ne t'en veux pas pour ce qui m'est arrivé. J'aurais dû me méfier. J'ai suivi Deena sans réfléchir un seul instant, j'ai été bête. Et je refuse que tu te sentes coupable de ça. Personne n'est coupable. Deena souffrait, elle ne voulait pas faire ça, elle me l'a dit. C'est de la malchance, et puis c'est tout. On doit passer à autre chose maintenant.**

Je ne dis rien, même si je pense le contraire. Je ne veux pas la contredire ou entacher sa bonne humeur.

- **Elle est morte, hein ?**

 **\- Je ne me contrôlais plus. C'est mon instinct qui a pris le dessus, tu sais... je réagis comme un loup, parfois.**

Elle hoche la tête.

\- **Dans le code des modificateurs, le loup attaquant une imprégnée doit être exécuté, car la haine n'a pas sa place dans une meute, elle l'affaiblit, et on ne peut pas courir le risque qu'il prépare une vengeance en le laissant s'exiler. Elle connaissait les risques, et je pense que c'était un suicide, ce qu'elle a fait. Elle voulait mourir avec toi.**

Elle me regarde et j'ai l'impression qu'elle avait déjà émis cette hypothèse.

\- **On se sent tous les deux coupables alors qu'on devrait pas** , elle souffle.

J'écarquille les yeux.

- **Tu te sens coupable ?**

 **\- Ben, oui. Si tu m'avais pas rencontrée, Deena aurait été heureuse et on n'aurait pas dû la tuer.**

 **\- Non, Anya ! Faut pas penser comme ça... c'est le destin, c'est écrit pour chacun de nous. Et sans toi, j'aurais été malheureux.**

Elle me regarde et sourit.

\- **Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré. Tu es vraiment important pour moi.**

Elle prend mon bras et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle n'est pas prête à aller plus loin, mais je suis heureux. Elle m'a pardonné et elle accepte ma nature. Le temps fera le reste.

\- **J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais mourir** , je dis après un long silence. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si ç'avait été le cas. Je serais devenu fou.

- **On ne vit pas de moments faciles tous les deux, hein ?**

Je laisse échapper un rire nerveux.

- **Ouais, c'est certain**.

Trois jours plus tard, je suis devant la maison d'Anya. J'ai été laver la voiture, j'ai pu trouver un costume-cravate adapté à mon immense carrure – merci Paul – et j'ai même fait l'effort de me coiffer. Je sonne à la porte et elle sort, resplendissante, sous le regard attentif et méfiant de sa mère.

Mon imprégnée est vêtue d'une longue robe de toile rouge, avec un profond décolleté en V et dont le bas est fendu jusqu'à la cuisse, laissant apparaître sa jambe valide. Elle porte des sandales noir mat avec un petit talon fin, et ses cheveux, qui ont été bouclés, sont rassemblés en un demi-chignon lâche. Son maquillage est simple, un léger smokey-eye doré et taupe aux yeux, et un rouge à lèvres rouge mat. Elle me sourit tandis que sa mère lui donne une foulard doré, qu'elle enroule autour de ses épaules, puis saisis ses béquilles.

\- **Bonsoir madame Wilds. Je vous remercie de me confier Anya pour la soirée. Je prendrai soin d'elle.**

 **\- Il y a intérêt.**

Anya lève les yeux au ciel et je l'aide à s'installer dans la voiture, puis démarre. Arrivés au lycée, tous les regards sont sur nous. Ils ont eu vent de l'accident d'Anya, et c'est la première fois qu'elle réapparaît depuis. Le fait qu'elle soit à mon bras n'arrange rien, au contraire.

Nous entrons, la salle est petite et mouvementée, mais sur la terrasse, il y a un buffet et moins de gens – sans doute sont-ils frileux. J'y emmène Anya et lui trouve un siège. Je lui apporte à boire et la laisse discuter avec diverses connaissances, veillant sur elle tout en grignotant l'intégralité des amuse-bouches. Une fois débarrassée des curieux, Anya accueille Yona et Mandy avec le sourire et les remercie pour la robe. De ce que je comprends, ce sont ses deux amies qui l'ont achetée pour elle.

\- **Clearwater se tient bien ?**

 **\- Il est adorable. Merci de m'avoir forcée à lui parler.**

 **\- On est tes amies...**

Anya les prend dans ses bras, souriante.

\- **Allez, va danser avec lui, il te mange du regard, là.**

Je détourne rapidement les yeux en me grattant la tête et les repose nonchalamment sur Anya pour croiser son regard amusé. Je retourne vers elle.

\- **Est-ce que la plus jolie fille du bal accepterait de danser avec moi ?**

J'improvise une courbette ridicule et me réjouis de son rire qui carillonne dans la nuit.

- **Bien-sûr, très cher.**

Je la saisis par la taille et la dépose sur mes pieds. Elle rit encore et je suis heureux. Nous dansons sur une demi-dizaine de chansons, mais je remarque son malaise dans la foule et je l'emmène un peu plus loin. Des lanternes ont été déposées à travers la forêt et mènent jusqu'au parking de la plage.

\- **Tu veux qu'on s'éloigne un peu ?**

Les joues rouges, elle acquiesce. Je plie les genoux et me penche en avant.

\- **Grimpe.**

Elle étouffe un rire et pose délicatement ses maints d'artiste sur mes épaules. Je saisis sa taille, sans prévenir, et la hisse sur mon dos. Elle crie et s'accroche à moi de toutes ses forces. Le chemin est très joli et calme. Je m'amuse parfois à courir partout et sauter par dessus des souches afin de la faire rire, et cela fonctionne si bien que je sens son corps secoué par l'hilarité. Nous arrivons finalement sur le parking.

\- **Tu veux aller sur la plage ?**

- **Oh ! Oui !**

Touché par son enthousiasme, je l'y emmène et nous nous asseyons sur un tronc mort. Les étoiles sont présentes par milliers et la mer est calme. Nous respirons tous deux l'iode en appréciant le silence. Anya se blottit contre moi et enroule son bras autour du mien. Alors, nous parlons toute la nuit, jusqu'à voir le lever du soleil, et lorsqu'elle s'endort sur moi, je ne peux qu'apprécier la beauté de son visage apaisé à la lueur de l'aube.

Je l'installe finalement dans ma voiture et décide de la déposer dans sa chambre, mon imprégnée m'ayant confié que sa mère travaille de sept heures du soir à sept heures du matin. Je prends les clés dans la pochette d'Anya et entre, puis la dépose dans son lit.

Lorsque je me retourne pour partir, j'aperçois une peinture. Mon portrait, plus réaliste que jamais trône fièrement face à la fenêtre, comme si Anya me connaissait au plus profond de moi.


	15. Chapitre XV

**Pouilli:** Oui, oui, ils avanceront ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas (si) sadique ! 3:)

 **Tia63:** Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires, j'adore lorsque quelqu'un prête attention à tous les détails et me fait part de son ressenti ;) !

Bonne lecture les filles :)

* * *

 **XV**

 _Anya Wilds_

\- **Seth et toi étiez adorables au bal. Ta robe était superbe.**

 **\- Merci,** je souris à Kim en m'asseyant à son oriel.

 **\- Est-ce qu'il t'a embrassée ?**

Je rougis violemment.

\- **Kim ! On ne se connaît que depuis quelques semaines.**

 **\- Sept semaines pour être exacte. C'est tout à fait correct. Dans les sims, j'ai calculé, ils s'embrassent après deux minutes.**

 **\- Mais on est dans la réalité, Kim, et je suis pas... disons, très documentée à ce sujet.**

 **\- T'as jamais embrassé un garçon ?**

 **\- Si, si ! Mais on n'est jamais sortis ensemble. On a flirté pendant un mois ou deux, c'est tout.**

\- **Oh, c'est quand tu étais avec Caïn Trees ?**

 **\- Ouais, plus ou moins... J'étais pas... j'étais pas avec lui,** je lui avoue avec honte et amertume.

Comprenant que je ne souhaite pas discuter plus longtemps de ce sujet épineux, Kim passe à autre chose, me prenant par le bras.

\- **Allez viens, on va manger, je meurs de faim !**

Kim et moi descendons préparer des hamburgers avec des frites. Nous aimons manger sain et équilibré devant Netflix. Nos mets prêts, nous les aspergeons de sauce – tant qu'on y est ! Et puis, qui a dit que les obèses morbides n'étaient pas heureux ? - et nous nous asseyons face à la télé.

La soirée se déroule de manière très détendue, nous passons notre temps à manger et à commenter tout ce qui se passe sur l'écran la bouche pleine, comprenant à peine ce que veut dire l'autre. Mais peut-être que la vraie amitié, c'est laisser l'autre nous voir dans des situations dégradantes.

Trois coups frappés à la porte nous interrompent. Kim fronce les sourcils et se lève.

\- **Je n'attendais pas de visite...**

Elle ouvre la porte alors que je mets la série en pause. J'entends un voix de garçon. C'est celle d'Ylhan Redskin, un garçon du club de théâtre que l'on voit deux fois par semaine. Il a eu la gentillesse de gérer la pièce pendant mon absence.

- **Kim ? Ça va ?**

 **\- Oh, Ylhan, ça va merci et toi ?**

 **\- Oui, merci.**

 **\- Tu veux rentrer un peu ? Je suis avec Anya. Tu es venu nous parler de la mise en scène de la pièce ?**

 **\- Oui bien-sûr, mais je voulais te parler d'autre chose aussi.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Je... heu... c'est pas facile à dire, mais tu sais ça fait longtemps, alors... tu sais, je... ben, je suis amoureux de toi Kim.**

Je m'étouffe avec mes cacahuètes et avale rapidement une gorgée d'eau.

\- **Mais enfin Ylhan ! Je suis avec Jared, ça fait deux ans déjà.**

 **\- Il ne te mérite pas Kim, quitte cet imbécile, je ferai tout pour te rendre heureuse, je te le jure, je t'offrirai tout ce dont tu as besoin !**

 **\- Mais Ylhan, qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'es devenu fou ?**

 **\- T'auras tout ce que tu veux, il te suffit de demander...**

 **\- Jared est tout ce que je veux.**

 **\- Kim...**

 **\- Tu me fais mal Ylhan ! Arrête !**

Je décide d'intervenir. Je me dirige dans le hall d'entrée et le pousse doucement et gentiment.

- **Ylhan, calme toi. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?**

 **\- Non, je dois parler à Kim.**

 **\- Je pense que Kim a été assez claire.**

 **\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, toi !**

 **\- Bien-sûr que si je m'en mêle, elle est mon amie ! Je vais te demander de sortir Ylhan.**

Il me pousse violemment et je m'écrase contre le secrétaire de l'entrée. Je grimace, le souffle coupé par la douleur du choc. Mon pauvre corps en bave ces temps-ci.

\- **Ylhan ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?** crie Kim en se dégageant de son emprise.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus, Najera, hein ?**

Il tremble de tout son être, respirant difficilement.

- **Anya, recule !**

Kim me pousse dans la cuisine et puis dans la cave. Elle ferme la porte derrière nous.

- **Appelle Jared !**

Je dégaine mon téléphone et me souviens que je n'ai pas le numéro de ce dernier. Je décide d'appeler Embry, Seth ne répondant pas à mon appel. Mon ami, paniqué, me promet d'arriver très rapidement et nous ordonne de rester enfermées. Je m'assois par terre avec difficulté, ma jambe me tiraillant horriblement.

- **Y aura-t-il un jour normal et serein dans ma vie ?**

Kim me sourit tristement.

\- **C'est le prix à payer lorsqu'on est la femelle d'un modificateur. Plus rien ne sera comme avant.**

Je grimace lorsqu'elle prononce le mot femelle, et elle le remarque.

\- **Tu verras au fil du temps, que nous fonctionnons comme une vraie meute de loup, avec un ordre hiérarchique et des positions à tenir. Mais ne t'en fais pas Anya, si tu as été désignée pour Seth, tout se passera bien. Il te rendra heureuse.**

J'aimerais en être aussi sûre qu'elle. Il y a soudain un raffut incroyable dans la cuisine et nous sursautons toutes deux. Kim se place devant moi et la porte s'ouvre. Jared et Embry apparaissent, soulagés. Mon amie se retrouve brutalement dans les bras de son copain, qui inspire son odeur à pleins poumons, semblant lutter contre sa seconde nature.

\- **Je voulais le tuer, Kimmy, Sam m'a retenu. Il te touchera plus jamais.**

 **\- Il va falloir régler certaines choses. Les membres de notre meute ne respectent plus les imprégnées,** dit sèchement Embry.

 **\- Il ne savait pas** , bafouille Kim.

 **\- Et il ne t'approchera plus** , termine Jared en grondant.

Ils semblent enfin remarquer ma présence.

- **Anya ! Tu vas bien ?**

Je hoche la tête et tente de me relever, mais grimace de douleur. Embry et Jared me viennent immédiatement en aide et me déposent sur le fauteuil.

\- **Seth est en patrouille. Y a une trace de vampire au Nord. Il vaut mieux que je ne lui dise pas ce qui s'est passé, le pauvre, il en bave ces temps-ci, et toi aussi. Il viendra te voir après son service.**

J'en ai marre d'être la demoiselle en détresse

* * *

J'observe le ciel étoilé alors que la voix sombre de Billy Black, le père de Jacob, nous conte l'histoire de son peuple. J'ai eu du mal à me décider à venir, les feux de camp à présent me rappellent Deena, morte par ma faute. Mais Seth et Kim ont beaucoup insisté, ils semblaient attristés par mon refus alors j'ai accepté.

Renesmée est présente, toute émoustillée, et Claire, de bonne humeur, ne semble plus bouder Quil. Cependant, ce dernier a l'air malheureux, et Paul et Jared lui adressent régulièrement des regards de soutien. Je me demande vraiment ce qui se trame par ici, mais je ne les connais pas assez pour pouvoir me mêler de tout ça.

Finalement, peu de monde semble écouter les histoires du vieux Billy. Seth ne fait que m'observer, Sam et Emily se câlinent sans cesse, Jared admire Kim, endormie sur lui et Renesmée caresse la joue de Jacob, qui somnole. Seuls Claire, Averell et Embry suivent le récit, Brady et Collin étant en '' patrouille ''. Moi, je connais ces légendes par coeur, pour les avoir lues et relues.

Le récit se termine enfin et nous dégustons des chamallows grillés, Emily grattant quelques accords sur sa guitare et Billy discutant avec le grand père de Quil. Paul, qui vient d'arriver, désespère dans son coin, Rachel étant repartie étudier à Washington et lui étant obligé de rester à cause des vampires qui se font de plus en plus nombreux à la réserve. Sam, qui écoutait Emily jouer, sort discrètement un écrin de sa poche et se met à genoux face à elle. Son imprégnée arrête immédiatement de jouer, surprise, et un petit sourire apparaît sur son visage. Alors, le loup Alpha demande sa main, et c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'elle accepte. Nous applaudissons, tous heureux pour notre amie, et aussitôt, les filles commencent à discuter de robes et de fleurs tandis que les mecs réfléchissent à une voiture ou à de chouettes boîtes de nuit pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon.

Moi, je ne dis rien, je me réfugie dans les bras de Seth et inspire son odeur à plein nez. Mon ami semble ravi de ce geste et me serre contre lui.

- **J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi. C'est pas grand chose, c'est surtout symbolique. Je l'ai fait moi-même.**

Il me tend un bracelet en cuir dans lequel sont gravées des inscriptions en langue Quileute. Le symbole de la tribu, en argent, y est attaché. Je souris à mon ami et lui embrasse la joue alors qu'il noue le bijou autour de mon poignet gauche. Kim et Renesmée, je l'avais déjà remarqué, en ont des semblables, pas exactement les mêmes, mais très ressemblants.

 **\- Merci, Seth.**

 **\- Quelle belle petite bande !**

Je sursaute et Seth me serre contre lui. Nous nous retournons, et quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque j'aperçois Nuna derrière nous ! C'est une amie de ma mère, je la connais depuis que j'ai quatre ans. Que le monde est petit ! La dame me salue et se joint à nous, discutant avec les deux doyens du groupe. Je comprends finalement qu'elle est la mère d'Emily, et pour une fois, je me sens à ma place.


	16. Chapitre XVI

**XVI**

 _Seth Clearwater_

Assis à ma place habituelle au réfectoire, j'attends impatiemment que Anya nous rejoigne. Elle avait une heure de fourche juste avant et je la soupçonne d'être allée à l'atelier afin de peaufiner plus encore ses peintures, et de ne pas avoir vu l'heure passer.

C'est en effet le cas, puisque je la vois arriver au pas de course malgré ses béquilles, échevelée, de la peinture sur les mains et sur la joue. Je souris, attendri, et tire sa chaise avant d'embrasser sa joue. Embry et Averell s'amusent de nous deux mais je les ignore, trop heureux que mon imprégnée soit enfin là après trois longues heures de séparation. Je trempe ma serviette dans mon verre d'eau afin de l'aider à se nettoyer et, les joues rouges, elle me remercie. Elle entreprend de se lever:

\- **Je vais me chercher à manger, j'ai pas eu le temps de préparer mon sandwich ce matin.**

Je me lève à sa place, après tout, elle a des béquilles.

\- **J'y vais.**

Elle sourit et me tend un billet de cinq dollars que je refuse.

\- **Merci Seth !**

Je sais déjà ce qu'elle préfère, et je me rends, plateau en main, vers le bar à légumes afin de remplir son assiette, puis lui prend un yaourt à la grenadine – elle les adore ! - et une pomme jaune. C'est celles qu'elle préfère. Lorsque je reviens, elle a le nez plongé dans son agenda tandis que les gars chahutent à propos d'une certaine Samantha. Embry ne dit rien, lassé de ces gamineries, et Anya se tourne vers moi en souriant.

\- **Je meurs de faim ! Merci.**

Elle m'embrasse la tempe et je souris en coin. Une dizaine de regards est braquée sur nous, mais je m'en fiche. De toute façon, une simple tortue échouée sur third beach pourrait alimenter les ragots pour une semaine, dans cette réserve.

Alors qu'elle commence à manger, et que les gars raillent encore face à l'absence de viande dans son assiette ( Anya n'est pas végétarienne, mais elle est très difficile en viande et mange plus facilement du poisson ) je remarque qu'une jeune fille nous observe timidement, debout près de notre table. Je lui adresse un sourire sincère et Anya, interpellée, lève les yeux vers la jeune fille avant de lui adresser un magnifique sourire chaleureux.

- **Tessa ! Comment ça va ?**

 **\- Oh, ça va, merci ! Et toi ?** elle répond, comme étonnée qu'on se soucie de son bien-être.

 **\- Très bien ! Tu veux manger avec nous ?**

 **\- Oh, non, je suis venue chercher la première partie de notre travail de biologie. Tu... tu te souviens ?**

 **\- Oh mais oui ! C'est vrai, heureusement que tu me le rappelles. Attends, je vais te le donner.**

Je tire une chaise de la table voisine afin de la mettre au bout de la nôtre, et Tessa, rougissante, me remercie avant de s'asseoir. Anya fouille dans son sac, en sort un tas de feuilles qui, par je ne sais quel miracle, ne sont ni pliées, ni froissées, et je retrouve divers croquis entre une page d'algèbre et de géographie. L'un d'entre eux m'interpelle. Un loup, d'un pelage immaculé, combattant désespérément contre un autre plus foncé. Ce dessin, fait au crayon à papier, me représente face à Deena. Anya, stressée et dynamique au possible, retourne tout son sac et ne remarque pas ma trouvaille. Je les fourre dans ma poche sous le regard curieux de mes frères de meute, alors que Tessa observe ses pieds, mal à l'aise. Anya sort soudain une feuille soigneusement manuscrite, fière.

- **J'y ai mis tout mon coeur ! Tu me diras ce que t'en penses ce soir ?**

 **\- Bien-sûr.**

Elle s'apprête à se lever mais Anya attrape son bras.

- **Reste avec nous, enfin !**

Elle rougit et acquiesce, puis se rassoit. Elle jette un oeil au travail rendu par Anya et cette dernière savoure ses légumes, yeux fermés. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aimer autant les légumes et les fruits, elle devait être herbivore dans une autre vie.

Averell se gratte le crâne et je jette un regard discret à la binôme de biologie de mon imprégnée. Enrobée mais très jolie, la jeune fille semble timide. Elle a les traits typiquement amérindiens, les yeux bridés mais clairs, le visage à la mâchoire marquée, et des lèvres pulpeuses. Sa longue chevelure noire est lisse et rayonne de santé. C'est une jolie fille.

- **Il est très bon, ce devoir, Anya.**

Mon imprégnée sourit, heureuse, et tend son assiette vers son amie.

 **\- Merci ! Tu veux des haricots, de la laitue, des asperges ?**

 **\- Oh, non, merci. Je suis un peu barbouillée.**

 **\- Je comprends. Dommage, ils sont délicieux.**

Embry, au comble de l'ennui, lève les yeux vers les deux seules filles de la tablée.

- **C'est quelle matière ?**

 **\- Biologie** , disent-elles en même temps.

Il esquisse un sourire moqueur, conscient des faibles aptitudes de mon imprégnée en la matière.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait au bon Dieu pour avoir Anya comme partenaire ?**

Mon imprégnée lève les yeux au ciel tandis que sa binôme pose enfin les yeux sur Embry, et les écarquille d'une manière tout à fait amusante. Mon ami ne dit rien, tout aussi surpris, et soudain, un immense sourire prend place sur son visage. Il l'observe longtemps, comme dans un état second, alors que la jeune fille en face de lui détourne le regard, au comble du malaise. Je décide d'intervenir:

- **Anya est patiente, intelligente et curieuse. On ne pourrait rêver mieux !**

 **\- Ouais mais toi t'es pas objectif, t'es amoureux d'elle !** raille Brady en fourrant un énorme burger dans sa bouche.

Je me fige, très mal à l'aise à mon tour, alors que Embry et Tessa rient tous les deux. Ils vont bien ensemble ces deux-là ! Anya a arrêté de manger et, les joues rouges, elle ouvre son agenda en faisant mine d'y rechercher quelque chose.

 **\- Merci Brady pour cette intervention inutile. Quelqu'un d'autre pour un moment gênant ou on a atteint le summum ?** Collin nous jauge tous du regard.

Je fixe mon plateau vide, Anya est toujours fascinée par son carnet, Tessa est rouge sous le regard insistant d'Embry, et Brady s'empiffre. Averell, lui, a le nez plongé dans son portable, discret. Heureusement, Aiden nous rejoint. C'est son premier jour au lycée depuis longtemps. Il adresse un sourire charmeur à Tessa, jouant les Don Juan depuis ce matin car il est fier d'enfin pouvoir exposer son nouveau corps. Embry lui adresse un coup de pied discret mais puissant sous la table, dont je ressens les vibrations jusqu'aux coudes, et je me retiens de rire. Décidément, cette pause de midi est vraiment gênante.

Anya lève la tête vers lui et sourit. À mon tour, je me laisse envahir par la jalousie. J'observe mon imprégnée saisir son portable et écrire un message à sa fidèle amie Mandy.

 _Dépêche-toi, rejoins-moi à la table de Seth, ton homme est de retour._

Surpris, je ne dis rien. Alors comme ça Mandy aurait des vues sur Aiden ? C'est étrange. Aiden a toujours été un garçon discret et studieux, tandis que Mandy est exubérante, fêtarde et nerveuse. Elle et Anya s'opposent et se complètent. Par contre, elle et Aiden n'iraient sûrement pas ensemble, je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de Mandy pour mon ami.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?** dit finalement Aiden en remarquant notre silence.

\- **Seth est amoureux d'Anya, dit Brady, la bouche pleine.**

Collin lui assène une claque derrière la tête.

\- **Mais enfin, tu le fais exprès d'être con ?**

Tessa rit discrètement et Aiden lève les yeux au ciel avant d'avaler quelques frites.

\- **Ouais bon, c'est pas un scoop non plus** , il marmonne.

Je voudrais disparaître. Bon Seth, réagis nom d'un chien ! Je suis un homme, non, un loup. Un animal, un super prédateur. Je suis viril.

- **Ouais, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?**

Ils m'observent soudainement, surpris par ma véhémence.

\- **Et puis j'aimerais vous y voir, vous, enfermés deux heures par semaine avec cette magnifique créature, talentueuse, cultivée, drôle et attentionnée, comment ne pas tomber amoureux ? C'est plutôt ça qui devrait être surprenant, comme se fait-il que je suis le seul dans cette école, non, dans cette réserve, à être amoureux d'Anya ?**

\- **Ben techniquement, t'es pas le seul.**

Je me retourne vers Tessa, surpris, mais ce n'est pas elle qui est à l'origine de cette révélation. Je lève les yeux vers Mandy, qui, avec assurance, prend une chaise et s'installe face à nous avant de croiser les jambes. Elle prend une frite dans l'assiette de Aiden, qui, indigné, ne dit rien, et me contemple en haussant un sourcil.

\- **Eh oui Clearwater, toi qui a si bien énuméré les qualités de ma meilleure amie, tu n'es pas sans savoir que ce genre de fille, sérieuse et célibataire qui plus est, est convoité.**

Célibataire ? Ben oui, on n'a rien officialisé... Anya, rouge pivoine et la tête rentrée entre les épaules, lève les yeux vers son amie, ignorant tous les regards de la tablée qui sont fixés sur elle.

\- **Qui ?** est le seul mot qu'elle parvient à sortir, la voix tremblante.

\- **Mais enfin, chérie ! Scott, bien-sûr. Il ne pense qu'à toi depuis l'année dernière, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais rien remarqué ?**

\- **Ben... non.**

La jeune fille à la longue chevelure noire pose son regard sur moi. Elle a une frange coupée au milimètre près et un trait d'eyeliner bleu marine sur les yeux.

\- **Seth Clearwater, tu devrais rester sur tes gardes. Ils partagent un cours de sport et d'histoire.**

Anya lève les yeux au ciel.

\- **Comme s'il risquait de se passer quoi que ce soit...**

Cette affirmation me soulage et j'arbore un sourire en coin confiant.

\- **Et puis de toute façon, tout cela ne vous concerne pas !**

La sécheresse du ton d'Anya me surprend. Elle se lève, remballant ses affaires, et attrape ses béquilles.

\- **Je vais bosser. À demain.**

Tous sont ébahis de voir leur amie en colère. Il est vrai qu'elle est rarement de mauvaise humeur. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en veut pas. Je décide de lui laisser de l'espace afin qu'elle se calme, seule.

Embry se lève, chaise à la main, et s'installe aux côtés de Tessa, qui rougit et s'enfonce dans son siège.

\- **Comment tu t'appelles ?**

Son sourire est trop grand, c'est un peu flippant, et je commence à me marrer sur mon siège. Mandy, elle, semble triste d'avoir énervé sa meilleure amie et Aiden, cet imbécile, ne fait pas attention à elle, trop occupé à dévorer ses frites. Face à ce tableau catastrophique, Collin le romantique soupire de désespoir et se tourne vers Brady.

- **T'es vraiment un imbécile !**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?** geint ce dernier, la bouche pleine encore une fois.

Je secoue la tête et me lève. J'ai une heure de fourche, parce qu'on n'a pas de professeur de français. Je me rends à la bibliothèque et ne trouve pas Anya. Elle doit être à l'atelier, je vais la laisser tranquille. Mais bizarrement, alors que la salle se remplit des élèves du cours de français, elle arrive accompagnée d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Je ne sais pas si c'est celui qui était venu la prendre en voiture l'autre fois, mais j'aime pas trop ça.

\- **Bonjour jeunes gens, je suis monsieur Sinak, votre professeur de français. Vous me suivez ?**

Ah, on a enfin un professeur de français alors ! Nous le suivons jusqu'au local et nous installons. Je me mets près de la fenêtre et c'est tout naturellement que Anya me rejoint, un sourire timide au coin des lèvres. Elle s'assoit à mes côtés tandis que notre titulaire fraîchement débarqué se débat avec un tas de feuilles.

\- **Il est plutôt beau** , elle dit en le désignant du menton.

Merci.

\- **Ouais,** je maugrée.

Elle rit doucement, amusée.

\- **Tu l'es plus encore.**

Dans ta face monsieur Sinak !

- **Seth je veux que tu me répondes maintenant** , elle dit soudainement, et je me mets à stresser. **Est-ce que...**

- **Silence jeunes gens s'il vous plaît !**

Mais merde, il pouvait pas attendre, celui-là ?

Je passe tout le cours de français à stresser, tandis que Anya a le nez plongé dans le questionnaire. Elle semble bien maîtriser la langue de Molière. Je me suis ensuite rendu en cours de chimie, et Anya en histoire.

 _Seth Clearwater, tu devrais rester sur tes gardes. Il partagent un cours de sport et d'histoire._

De toute façon je m'en fiche, parce que j'ai des heures de tutorat avec elle, moi ! Et puis on va faire une mise au point. Est-ce qu'on est ensemble ou pas ? J'aimerais bien être fixé là-dessus.

Je me hâte afin d'être à l'atelier à l'heure, mais Anya ne vient pas. Hayley, à mes côtés, me donne mille et un conseils d'une voix qu'elle s'imagine suave, mais qui ne fait que me donner envie de me racler la gorge à sa place. Alors que l'heure touche à sa fin et que mon imprégnée n'a toujours pas donné signe de vie, madame Red ramasse ses affaires.

\- **Je pense que Anya est chez le proviseur, il m'a dit qu'il devait lui parler. Je laisse l'atelier ouvert, ça va ?**

J'acquiesce avec un sourire et prends une gorgée d'eau. Hayley ne range pas ses affaires et revient à mes côtés après avoir fermé la porte. À quoi elle joue ?

\- **Alors, toi et Wilds, vous êtes ensemble ?**

Mince, qu'est-ce que je dois répondre ? Si je dis que c'est le cas, et qu'elle en parle à Anya, cette dernière risque de m'en vouloir, mais si je dis non, Hayley risque de me mettre le grappin dessus, enfin, plus encore qu'à l'accoutumée.

Bon, il me suffira de refuser ses avances. Mais je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison les gens veulent tout savoir à propos de la vie privée des autres !

\- **Euh, non. On est amis.**

Enfin, amis avec beaucoup d'ambiguité, si vous voulez mon avis.

\- **Merveilleux. Si on continuait à travailler ? Tiens, prends ce pinceau**.

Elle saisit un petit pinceau arrondi.

- **On va retravailler les yeux.**

 **\- Mais Anya m'a dit qu'il fallait prendre un pinceau plus pointu pour cette partie là...**

\- **Laisse tomber Anya deux minutes, tu veux ? Il n'y a pas qu'elle qui sait peindre, bon sang !**

Elle attache ses cheveux et lisse son haut, laissant apparaître la moitié de sa poitrine. Il y a quelques mois, j'aurais sans aucun doute profité de l'occasion, mais plus maintenant. C'est comme si Anya avait aspiré le charme de toutes les filles de ce monde.

La jeune fille me donne des directives, assise à mes côtés, et je m'exécute nerveusement. La porte s'ouvre finalement sur Anya et je me retourne, soulagé. Elle arbore un sourire poli.

- **Merci de m'avoir remplacée Hayley, je prends le relais.**

 **\- Ben non, on a commencé à travaillé, c'est pas à dix minutes de la sonnerie que tu vas me remplacer** , elle dit d'un ton agacé.

\- **Je ne t'ai rien demandé à ce que je sache... C'est mon tour aujourd'hui, tu peux disposer.**

 **\- Mais tu te prends pour qui, à me parler comme ça ?**

 **\- C'est toi qui a commencé à être agressive, calme-toi.**

Hayley se lève, indignée.

\- **Moi, je suis agressive** ?

Elle se dresse devant Anya et je me raidis. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ne pense pas que mon amie apprécierait être défendue à chaque fois comme un petit bébé.

\- **Ben oui, toi !** elle grimace. **J'en ai marre de tes remarques et tes airs agacés, Hayley, tu peux y aller, merci encore pour ton aide.**

 **\- Mais c'est toi qui vas y aller !**

Anya sourit, amusée, et une lueur de défi apparaît dans son regard.

\- **Tu es un chihuahua, Hayley. Tu aboies beaucoup mais tu ne fais rien. Et moi, j'ai pas peur des petites chiennes dans ton genre.**

Oh merde ! Je pensais pas Anya capable de parler comme ça. Hayley est plus grande qu'elle mais mon imprégnée ne se laisse pas impressionner, malgré le fait que sa rivale se rapproche d'elle.

\- **Les filles...**

Elles ne me prêtent même pas attention une seule seconde.

\- **Moi je suis une chienne ? Tu fais tout pour que Clearwater te...**

 **\- Oh, ta gueule ! J'en ai marre Hayley de tes gamineries, dégage, tu me fatigues ! Non, tais-toi, tu parles pour rien, j'ai pas envie de t'écouter.**

À chaque tentative d'Hayley pour en placer une, Anya répond par un long '' chut '' étouffant sa voix, et l'ensemble de la scène est très amusant. Mais Hayley perd patience et attrape mon imprégnée par les cheveux. Je me lève immédiatement mais je n'ai pas le temps d'intervenir, mon amie riposte par un coup de genoux dans le ventre et un croche pied. Enragée, elle remet en place sa chevelure avec un sourire satisfait. Elle ne remarque cependant pas la main de Hayley qui attrape son mollet, et perd l'équilibre. Alors que je me précipite vers elle pour l'aider, elle se rattrape à un chevalet et l'éclate contre l'épaule de sa rivale. Hayley hurle en se tenant le membre touché et Anya s'éloigne d'elle.

\- **Oh, la ferme.**

Comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle enlève sa veste, dépose son sac et se recoiffe. Puis, elle se retourne face à la jeune fille par terre, pleurant de douleur.

\- **Tu l'as mérité. Tu m'attrapes par la jambe, alors que tu sais très bien que j'ai été grièvement blessée et que je suis des séances de rééducation. C'est dégueulasse. Et souviens-toi, je sais ce que tu as fait à ma nature morte l'année passée, et tu viens de payer pour tout ça. Fiche le camp Hayley, je me répéterai pas.**

La jeune fille pâlit. Apparemment, Anya a découvert l'une de ses combines et elle a peur des représailles. Moi, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir réagi. Tout est allé si vite, et honnêtement, je ne pense pas que mon imprégnée aime être couvée comme ça. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai ce besoin vital de la protéger.

Hayley se lève, m'adresse un regard interrogateur, mais malheureusement pour elle, je ne la défendrai pas.

\- **Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, Hayley. Merci pour ton aide.**

Je suis triste de la décevoir. Elle ramasse ses affaires et s'éloigne. Bordel, Anya vient de se battre, juste en face de moi ! Je ne la pensais pas comme ça.

\- **Ça va ?** je demande, hébété.

Elle m'offre un sourire rassurant.

\- **Ouais je suis un peu à fleur de peau ces temps-ci. Pardon.**

Anya se penche vers son mollet et se laisse tomber sur une chaise, gémissant de douleur. Je me rue vers elle, inquiet:

- **Tu as mal ? Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'hôpital ?**

Elle secoue la tête, au bord des larmes, et prend des anti-douleurs dans son sac.

\- **J'aurais dû te défendre.**

 **\- Non. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être défendue comme une enfant. Je ne suis pas invalide à ce point-là.**

L'amertume dans sa voix me fait de la peine. Je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas être défendue, j'ai bien agi. Pour une fois.

\- **Je vais arrêter les séances de tutorat avec Hayley.**

Elle se lève soudainement, éclate d'un rire étrange et commence à classer ses pigments avec minutie, comme toujours, mais en chantant nerveusement. Cette fille est imprévisible au possible. Si je ne l'aimais pas autant, j'aurais peur d'elle.

\- **Mais non, pas besoin. Je n'ai pas peur d'elle.**

Je retourne face à ma peinture et regrette soudain d'avoir choisi cette section. Il y a d'autres moyens d'approcher une fille, je pense. Mais pour être franc, je ne sais comment j'aurais fait sans ces séances de tutorat, nous n'avons que le cours de français en commun. L'oeil de mon loup a perdu de sa vivacité et semble avoir moins de dimensions, alors qu'avant, il semblait vivant.

Anya, sa tâche terminée, s'assoit à mes côtés et m'observe faire. Honnêtement, je suis un peu découragé. Elle me donne un autre pinceau et mélange des couleurs pour moi, me donnant des directives. Sa chevelure caresse mon bras et les effluves de son parfum me titillent les narines. Mes pulsions animales me crient de la déshabiller mais je reste figé sur ma chaise, concentré à moitié sur le regard du canidé face à moi.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Seth ?**

Je me retourne vers elle, elle m'observe avec sérieux et inquiétude. Je suis touché, elle me connaît bien.

\- **Honnêtement, j'ai d'autres soucis que cette peinture, là, et... elle a tout fait foirer, Hayley ! Ses yeux étaient mieux avant, tu trouves pas ?**

Elle hoche la tête, et observe les alentours. Elle se lève pour fermer la porte. Quoi, elle aussi maintenant ? Enfin, dans ce cas-ci, ça ne me dérange pas. Anya se réinstalle à mes côtés et tends la main vers mon pinceau.

\- **Tu permets ?**

Je le lui tends volontiers et elle le frotte contre la palette à pigments, concentrée. Elle s'active plusieurs minutes avec passion sur le regard du prédateur, et lorsqu'elle s'écarte de la toile, ses cheveux caressant ma peau une fois de plus, mon loup a retrouvé sa lueur d'autrefois.

Je contemple le travail avec surprise et fascination. Je me tourne vers elle pour la remercier mais elle se jette sur moi, ses mains sur ma joue et autour de mon cou, et m'embrasse avec ardeur. Une chaleur rougeoyante prend place en moi alors que je réponds à son étreinte, mes mains autour de sa taille, et l'attire vers moi. À califourchon sur ma personne, elle se colle contre moi et m'embrasse encore, ses mains d'artiste dans ma chevelure. Son odeur m'enivre avec puissance et la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne me rend faible. J'ai rêvé de ce moment si longtemps, et c'est encore plus beau que dans mon imagination. Je la serre contre moi avec douceur et fermeté. Elle semble apprécier cette proximité que je lui impose et se love contre moi. Soudain, je sens mes instincts lupins s'éveiller et prendre le dessus. Un grondement possessif monte dans ma poitrine et je la repousse avec douceur, à bout de souffle.

\- **Wow... doucement,** je souffle d'une voix soudainement grave.

Semblant réaliser ce qu'elle vient de faire, elle écarquille les yeux, les joues rouges, et s'enlève maladroitement de moi afin de se rasseoir de manière rigide et bien trop droite. Elle laisse tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

\- **Merde. Je fais rien de bon, pardon. Je... je sais pas ce que j'ai, je suis submergée par mes émotions, je te jure, j'ai l'impression d'être un... un animal.**

Je souris, amusé.

\- **Moi, ça me dérange pas.**

Je me penche vers elle et murmure à son oreille:

\- **Ça me plaît beaucoup, même...**

Elle rit et me repousse d'un coup d'épaule.

\- **Allez, Seth, n'empire pas les choses !**

Je ris aussi et recommence à peindre.

\- **Pardon mademoiselle. Je vois que j'ai à faire à un petit chaton enragé alors je vais recommencer à travailler, et...**

Une fois de plus elle m'interrompt en embrassant ma mâchoire, plus tendrement cette fois-ci.

\- **Ah non, ça ne va pas être possible là. Anya, enfin ! Toi-même tu sais que c'est un travail de rigueur et de précision, je ne peux pas m'appliquer tant que tu me distrais avec tes attributs féminins,** je clame en m'exprimant comme notre professeur, madame Red.

Elle éclate de rire et son visage rayonne de beauté. Je suis fou de cette fille. J'attrape sa main et la porte à mes lèvres.

\- **On laisse tomber la peinture pour aujourd'hui ?**

Elle secoue timidement la tête et, le sourire aux lèvres, je l'attrape par la taille afin de la déposer sur une table haute. Ses jambes entourent mes côtes, elle me sourit avec délicatesse en caressant mes joues et je scrute le moindre détail de son beau visage. Tout est parfait. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et m'en sépare immédiatement, afin de les reposer sur sa joue, son oreille, et son cou. Elle rit d'une manière tout à fait adorable et enroule ses petits bras autour de moi.

- **Alors, tu es amoureux de moi, Seth Clearwater ?**

 **\- Comme si ça ne se voyait pas assez,** je lui souris.

Elle hausse un sourcil, taquine, et recule lorsque je tente de l'embrasser. Elle se penche à mon oreille.

\- **Je veux t'entendre le dire.**

J'embrasse son cou et laisse mes lèvres murmurer dans ses cheveux que je l'aime. Alors, elle écarte mes cheveux de mon visage, plonge son regard dans le mien et m'embrasse comme jamais on ne m'a embrassé, avec douceur, tendresse et amour. J'enroule mes bras autour d'elle et la serre contre moi, et nous nous étreignons longtemps.

Alors que je la dépose devant chez elle une heure plus tard et l'observe s'éloigner, elle fait soudainement demi-tour et se penche à la fenêtre de ma camionnette.

\- **J'ai un secret à te dire.**

Elle croise les bras, un air coquin sur le visage. Je souris en coin et me penche vers elle, nos lèvres à deux doigts de se toucher.

- **Quoi donc ?**

 **\- Moi aussi...**

Elle pose ses lèvres rapidement sur les miennes et s'échappe, malicieuse. Frustré, je fais la moue et éclate de rire lorsqu'elle se retourne sur le pas de sa porte pour me faire signe, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle est à peine rentrée chez elle que je lui téléphone.

\- **Oui**? dit-elle, et j'entends dans sa voix qu'elle sourit.

\- **Je viens te chercher demain matin.**

 **\- Parfait ! Et tu diras demain, en tutorat avec le chihuahua, que tu as une petite-copine maintenant.**

Je souris.

\- **Ah oui ?**

 **\- Ne m'oblige pas à me battre une fois de plus.**

Je ris et entends sa mère s'étrangler:

\- **Te battre ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire jeune fille ?**

 **\- Je dois te laisser ! À demain !**

Je ris encore et elle raccroche.

* * *

Sous ma forme lupine, je surveille les frontière Nord-Nord Ouest tout en écoutant mon alpha.

 _ **Les garçons, je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui suite aux agressions de Kim et Anya. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'étudier les avantages et les inconvénients du marquage.**_ Sam.

Le marquage. C'est un procédé qu'effectuaient les tribus Quileutes, Makah et Lakota afin de montrer l'appartenance de leur femme. Chez les Makah, c'était un tatouage sur le menton, et chez les Lakota, il s'agissait d'un simple bracelet, mais chez les Quileutes, seule tribu de modificateurs, il s'agit de mordre le cou de l'imprégnée lors de l'acte amoureux. Certains disent que c'est douloureux, d'autres que ça apporte du plaisir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a longtemps que cette pratique ne se fait plus, nos ennemis ayant disparu. Notre marque servait à montrer aux clans ennemis que ce sont des femelles de modificateurs et qu'il ne faut pas les toucher, et cela permettait aux femmes d'avoir notre odeur et par conséquent de repousser les vampires, leur sang étant alors imbuvable et leur odeur prêtant à croire qu'elles se transforment aussi.

Au vingt-et-unième siècle, ce genre de cicatrices engendrerait trop de questions et l'on risquerait d'attirer l'attention sur nous.

 _ **À moins de les marquer autre part**_ , intervient Sam. Il pense aux flancs de ma cousine et je grimace.

 _ **Sam, bon sang !**_

 _ **Pardon, pardon, j'y peux rien...**_

Les pensées d'Embry divaguent vers Tessa, qu'il a cherché partout dans les couloirs cet après-midi, et nous nous marrons.

 _ **Bon, félicitations Embry**_. Sam.

 _ **Aiden, t'as un ticket !**_ Je lui signale en repassant dans ma tête la scène du réfectoire et les nombreux regards de Mandy vers sa personne.

 _ **Merde ! J'ai rien remarqué.**_ Aiden.

 _ **Ben rattrape toi demain, je demanderai à Anya si tu veux...**_

 _ **Oh ! On n'est pas là pour ça, vous vous dissipez trop les gars ! Parlez-en à vos imprégnées et réfléchissez-y. Les Cullen ont bien trop d'invités en ce moment.**_ Sam.

Tous se retransforment, à l'exception de Sam et moi-même. J'ai envie de me dégourdir les pattes. Le moral de mon Alpha semble bien bas et je l'interroge. Quelques images s'échappent de son esprit malgré lui. Emily pleurant face à un test de grossesse... elle ne parvient pas à tomber enceinte.

 _ **Hey, je suis vraiment désolé pour vous... peut-être devrait-elle consulter un gynécologue ? Tu sais, de nos jours il y a tellement de techniques de procréation !**_

 _ **Ouais... on va essayer. Je comprends pas, les gênes de loup devraient favoriser tout ça.** _Sam.

Oui, mais moi j'ai pas envie de voir les images de spermatozoïdes lupins dans l'esprit de mon Alpha. Je m'excuse et me retransforme afin de rentrer chez moi. Je suis quand même triste pour ma cousine, mais cette journée a été si belle pour moi, je ne peux que sourire. J'attrape mon portable et écris à ma petite-amie.

à Anya: _Bonne nuit Anya :)_

Elle me répond quelques minutes plus tard avec un emoji qui m'envoie un baiser et je m'endors enfin.


	17. Chapitre XVII

**XVII**

 _Anya Wilds_

- **Anya ! T'as parlé à Tessa ?**

Pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui est l'auteur de cette question. Pour la troisième fois de la journée, je soupire et lui répond à la négative.

\- **Mais enfin, quand est-ce que tu vas le faire ?**

\- **Embry ! Regarde-moi.**

Le grand brun m'observe, interrogateur. Je continue:

\- **Est-ce que j'ai une tête à être en option biologie huit heures ? Non. Je m'en sors assez mal avec une heure par semaine alors par pitié, ne m'oblige pas à prendre un supplément bio pour que tu puisses te rapprocher de ton imprégnée.**

\- **Mais oui ! Supplément bio !**

Il s'éloigne à grand pas vers le secrétariat et je lève les yeux au ciel, fatiguée de lui. Si Tessa était en biologie huit heures, elle ne serait pas dans le même cours que moi car elle aurait un niveau supérieur. Il devrait réfléchir, parfois ! Moi, je me rends en cours de sport, peu motivée.

\- **Aujourd'hui, ce sera course d'orientation ! Allez, on s'habille les filles, dépêchez-vous !**

J'avance rapidement malgré mes béquilles. Mandy est pas là, elle est en sortie toute la journée avec la classe d'histoire, et je n'ai pas envie d'entendre les ragots et les railleries des autres dans le vestiaire alors je rejoins ma professeure sur les gradins.

L'absence de mon amie ne me pose pas de problèmes pour le cours de sport, elle court bien mieux que moi et nous ne sommes donc presque jamais ensemble, et en plus, je ne participerai plus au cours pour les mois à venir, ma jambe étant en rééducation. J'ai terriblement mal d'ailleurs, avec cette idiote d'Hayley qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de tirer dessus. Je soupire en observant Olivia Kahli sortir des vestiaires. Plus tôt dans la journée, la jeune fille est venue me questionner, sur le ton de la confidence:

- **T'es avec Seth Clearwater ?**

J'avais rougi.

- **Euh... oui... oui, on est ensemble.**

Elle avait esquissé un sourire moqueur et je l'avais entendue souffler à ses amies:

\- **Mais alors, n'importe qui peut se taper un gars comme lui ! Je vais peut-être tenter ma chance. Après tout, si elle est couple, pourquoi on ne le serait pas, les filles ?**

Même si, face au regard indigné de mes camarades de classe, j'avais levé les yeux au ciel, signe que je me fiche de ces remarques, au fond de moi, j'ai été blessée. Seth est bien plus beau que moi, c'est un fait, et sans ce phénomène d'imprégnation, il n'aurait jamais fait attention à moi, soyons réalistes. Mais l'amour que nous ressentons est réel, je ne peux pas m'imaginer sans lui plus d'une journée. Je ne me formaliserai pas sur ça, je n'imaginerai pas comment seraient ma vie ou la sienne sans ce coup du destin, je vais juste profiter du bonheur tant qu'il est là.

Je passe donc le cours de sport assise, observant l'équipe de garçons jouer au _soccer_ , et Scott vient prendre une pause, assis à mes côtés.

Lui et moi nous sommes rencontrés lorsqu'on était tous petits, à la maternelle. On était de grands amateurs de petites voitures et on se battait pour avoir la petite Ferrari blanche. Depuis, il ne m'a jamais laissée tomber. Il a été mon premier baiser, quand on avait quinze ans, mon cavalier de bal à de multiples reprises, il m'a toujours défendue contre les obsédés et les frustrés, et il sera mon ami pour toujours. Cette relation à mes yeux a toujours été claire: un amitié forte et fusionnelle, ni plus, ni moins. Oui, nous avons échangé un baiser il y a deux ans, mais ce n'était qu'un essai. Et nous avons été soulagés de constater que l'on n'a rien ressenti.

Cependant, ce que Mandy m'a révélé me rend perplexe. J'arbore donc un sourire factice tout au long de notre conversation et Scott semble ne rien remarquer puisqu'il est contrarié lui aussi. Soudain, alors que nous n'avons plus rien à dire tous les deux, il se gratte l'arrière du crâne et souffle:

 **\- Alors, toi et Clearwater, hein ?**

 **\- Ouais** , je dis avec un petit sourire, heureuse d'avoir pour petit-ami le gars le plus sexy et le plus adorable de la terre.

 **\- Félicitations alors. Je pensais que c'était une rumeur, c'est pas ton genre de faire ça.**

 **\- Faire quoi ?**

\- **Sortir avec un mec que tu connais à peine.**

Je ris ironiquement.

\- **Ouais, ça fait cinq ans qu'on fréquente la même école et deux mois qu'on a commencé à se voir. Je le connais pas du tout.**

 **\- Non, Anya, ne le prend pas mal, vraiment. Je suis heureux pour toi, fais seulement attention.**

Je hoche la tête. Tout est arrivé si vite. Cette rencontre, son accident, le mien, et ces légendes qui n'ont fait que confirmer mes soupçons. Seth est mien et je serai sienne pour l'éternité. Savoir cela ne m'effraie pas, non, je ne réagis pas comme n'importe quelle fille saine d'esprit. En fait, ça me rend heureuse. J'ai toujours voulu un point fixe dans ma vie, quelque chose qui me donnerait l'assurance de ne jamais changer. Ce pilier inébranlable porte un nom à présent: Seth.

Et justement, comme par magie, mon amoureux apparaît face à moi, et court le long de la piste d'athlétisme. Pourquoi n'est-il pas en cours de maths ? Scott, suivant mon regard, décide de se lever, ne voulant pas m'attirer des ennuis, et je le remercie d'un signe de tête.

\- **Les amoureux possessifs, c'est mignon au début, Anya, mais après ça t'emprisonne.**

Je ne réponds pas, je n'en ai pas envie. J'étudie plutôt mon cours de littérature et ne lève les yeux que lorsque j'aperçois une silhouette s'approcher de moi. Seth est magnifique dans l'uniforme scolaire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **\- Tu n'es pas heureuse de me voir ?**

Il se penche vers moi, malicieux, et je m'accroche à son cou afin de lier nos lèvres.

\- **Bien-sûr que si, mais cela ne te permet pas d'ignorer ma question.**

 **\- Madame Okhal est absente. J'ai préféré venir ici plutôt qu'à la bibliothèque.**

Je hoche la tête et il m'embrasse rapidement la joue avant de rejoindre son professeur.

 **\- Maintenant que Clearwater est allé reprendre des forces...** des rires percent le silence du terrain et je secoue la tête, amusée, **nous allons enfin pouvoir procéder au match,** termine leur professeur de sport, monsieur Brome.

Je range alors mes feuilles afin d'assister au spectacle. Cependant tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, et je remarque assez rapidement que Scott a tendance à tacler Seth sans raison. Mon ami, ayant une condition physique surnaturelle, ne ressent rien et ne juge même pas utile de feindre la douleur, mais Scott se blesse rapidement, et même si Seth l'aide à se relever et à rejoindre un banc, il continue à le jauger du regard. Quelqu'un s'assoit brusquement à mes côtés et je sursaute. Embry, un énorme paquet de cookies en mains, mâche nerveusement. Je tente de lui dérober une sucrerie mais il éloigne le paquet de ma portée en grommelant:

\- **Tu n'auras pas de cookies tant que tu n'auras pas parlé à Tessa.**

\- **Mais je te l'ai dit ! Dés que je la croise, je l'invite à dîner avec nous, faut juste que je la trouve.**

Il tire un papier froissé de sa poche et me le tend. Ébahie, je découvre l'emploi du temps de la classe de Tessa.

 **\- Mais... où est-ce que t'as eu ça ?**

 **\- Au secrétariat. Amber était en pause café avec le proviseur.**

Je grimace, imaginant bien l'utilisation du fauteuil ergonomique pendant les '' pause café '' et autres réunions que s'improvisent ces deux-là.

 **\- Tu sais, les filles n'aiment pas trop les psychopathes.**

Il hoche la tête, ne réalisant pas que je parle de lui.

\- **Tu vois, les garçons qui volent des emplois du temps, qui ajoutent une fille sur Gmail, Youtube, Snapchat, Messenger et Instagram en une soirée, ça fait un tout petit peu flipper.**

Il se tourne vers moi et écarquille les yeux.

- **Je savais que j'aurais dû l'ajouter sur Facebook avant de faire tout ça.**

Je soupire, fatiguée.

- **Non, non, rien de tout ça. Est-ce que vous, les loups, vous pouvez pas vous comporter normalement juste une fois ? Enfin, Embry, tu ressembles juste à un** _ **stalker**_ **, là !**

Je me lève dans le but d'aller me chercher une collation, ayant momentanément oublié mon invalidité, trébuche sur mes béquilles et tangue dangereusement vers le bas des gradins. Embry m'attrape fermement le bras et me rassoit.

\- **Bon sang Anya, fais un peu attention !**

Je souffle, soulagée.

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Où est-ce que tu allais ?**

 **\- J'ai faim. Donne moi un biscuit.**

Je tends la main vers le paquet et il l'éloigne une fois de plus.

 **\- Les conditions, Anya.**

Je commence à geindre comme une enfant, mon estomac gargouillant dangereusement.

- **Je veux un biscuit, moi !**

Embry m'observe avec amusement, mordant dans son biscuit, tandis que j'ai l'eau à la bouche. Je tente une fois de plus de saisir l'objet de ma convoitise mais il me repousse plus violemment que nécessaire et je grimace de douleur. Il semble aussitôt s'en vouloir et se confond en excuses. Je déteste les loups et leur force incontrôlable !

Je détourne le regard, torturée, et aperçois mon petit-ami revenir vers les gradins et saisir une bouteille d'eau. Un sourire malicieux sur le visage, j'entreprends de crier son nom:

\- **Se...**

Embry me fourre un biscuit dans la bouche et jette le paquet sur moi, paniqué.

\- **Ça va, ça va, tiens, je te les donne tous !**

Je me retiens de sourire parce que j'ai la bouche archi-pleine et les joues gonflées, et je mâche difficilement. Satisfaite, je prends un deuxième cookie et rend le sachet à mon ami.

\- **Tu vois, c'était pas si diffi...**

Il plaque sa main sur ma bouche et sourit derrière moi. Je me retourne. Seth nous observe, suspicieux.

\- **Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

 **\- Il voulait pas me donner**... je commence à clamer, mais Embry m'interrompt.

\- **Le numéro d'Aiden ! Pour Mandy, évidemment. Je lui ai dit que c'est à son amie de le faire, on n'est plus en primaire, merde !**

Il se lève, furieux, et j'ai envie de rire. Je sais qu'il fait référence à mon chantage avec les biscuits, et j'en profite pour lui en dérober un troisième et en tendre un à Seth.

\- **Il a raison, c'est Mandy qui doit s'en charger. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si Aiden allait le lui refuser.**

Je hausse les épaules, amusée, et tire Seth vers moi, Embry s'en allant rager dans son coin.

Habillée d'une magnifique robe rouge, je vérifie l'apparence de la table avant de me rendre dans la cuisine. Le canard est au four, la pâte à gâteau repose et les pommes de terres rissolent tranquillement. Je sors le vin de la cave alors que ma mère revient de la salle de bain, plus belle que jamais. Elle a bouclé sa longue chevelure noire, porte une robe vert émeraude au décolleté superbe et sophistiqué, et s'est maquillée très légèrement. Le plus beau, c'est ses longues jambes dont j'aurais tant aimé hériter, mises en valeur par ses très hauts talons aiguilles. J'ai à peine le temps de la complimenter qu'on sonne à la porte.

Le Jeffrey est très ponctuel et accompagné d'un joli garçon. Tous deux tiennent un bouquet de fleur, l'un constitué de roses rouges, l'autre de roses blanches, signe d'amitié. Je leur serre timidement la main et nous nous rendons dans la salle à manger. Maman s'empresse de mettre les bouquets dans des vases et me fait les gros yeux pour que je les remercie une deuxième fois. Je m'exécute, un peu figée, et Jeffrey se tourne vers moi, excité:

 **\- Alors Anya, comment ça va, l'école ?**

Oh non, pas cette question, c'est tellement cliché et ennuyeux ! J'avale mes cacahuètes et souris malicieusement.

\- **Je déteste ça, je pense que je vais devenir coiffeuse, ou alors je vais travailler à l'épicerie, de toute façon les études, ça sert à rien ! J'ai quatre de moyenne générale, et je m'en contre-fiche !**

Jeffrey tente de masquer son étonnement et se racle la gorge.

\- **Tant que tu fais ce que tu aimes, c'est l'essentiel** , il tente.

Ma mère arrive rapidement, embarrassée, et pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- **Elle plaisante, ah,ah ! Ma fille adore blaguer. Elle a quinze de moyenne, et elle veut devenir professeur d'arts plastiques.**

Je ris sincèrement de leur malaise et confirme les dires de ma matriarche qui, d'un seul coup d'oeil, me fait comprendre que je vais regretter ma mauvaise plaisanterie.

Zack, le fils de Jeffrey, se marre pour de vrai, et très vite, les adultes parlent entre eux. Moi, j'envoie discrètement des messages à Seth, sous la table, qui est de corvée pour récupérer Renesmée et Claire à Port Angeles. Il me propose de sortir demain, après les cours, et je lui dis que je dois demander à ma mère, ce que je fais dés que Jeffrey a la bouche occupée par son dernier morceau de canard, à la fin du repas.

\- **Qui est Seth**? il demande, indiscret.

Ma mère se racle la gorge, et je comprends qu'elle a honte de mon petit-ami, qui a mauvaise réputation. Je décide donc de prendre le relais:

\- **C'est mon petit-ami, un très charmant garçon. J'espère que vous le rencontrerez, à l'avenir.**

Cette projection dans le futur et cette pseudo-volonté d'inclure Jeffrey dans ma vie le fait sourire, et ma mère m'adresse une oeillade ravie. Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour pouvoir sortir !

Seth me renvoie un message: _Faut absolument que je te rende ton livre de maths ! Je suis devant ta porte._

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et sers cette excuse à ma mère, qui me dit, trop heureuse:

\- **Invite-le à prendre le dessert avec nous, alors !**

Eh bien ! J'ai vraiment marqué de bons points, là. Je ne sais pas si Seth va accepter, il doit partir patrouiller et puis rencontrer ma mère après deux jours de relations me semble un peu subit, mais d'un autre côté, la perspective de l'avoir à mes côtés m'encourage à affronter le reste de la soirée.

Je sors donc et le découvre non loin de mon porche, mains dans les poches. Je lui souris instantanément et il m'ouvre grand ses bras. Je m'y niche volontiers, rieuse, alors qu'il embrasse le sommet de mon crâne.

- **Tout se passe bien ?**

 **\- Aussi bien qu'un dîner de présentations officielles.**

 **\- Ouais, ça te fait beaucoup de dîners gênants cette semaine !**

Je hoche la tête, amusée, et lui prend la main.

\- **Maman t'invite à manger du gâteau avec nous.**

Il ne paraît ni nerveux, ni surpris, et me demande avec un sourire:

 **\- Est-ce que c'est du crumble aux pommes ?**

J'acquiesce en riant et il passe son bras sur mes épaules.

 **\- Alors c'est oui.**

Nous entrons donc, une boule d'appréhension a pris place dans mon ventre, et ma mère lève enfin les yeux vers mon ami. Elle semble fort surprise de sa grande taille et de sa carrure, mais m'adresse un sourire rassurant.

 **\- Bonsoir madame Wilds.**

Seth lui serre la main, et se retourne vers Jeffrey.

 **\- Monsieur, enchanté de vous rencontrer.**

 **\- Je suis Jeffrey, le compagnon de Dyiana. Voici mon fils Zack.**

Les présentations faites, nous nous asseyons et ma mère quémande mon aide pour débarrasser la table. Je m'exécute et la rejoins dans la cuisine. Elle se retourne vers moi et fait les gros yeux.

- **Mais il fait deux mètres ! Et t'as vu ses muscles, oh mon Dieu, Anya, qu'est-ce qu'il prend, ce garçon ?**

 **\- Mais maman, son père était grand aussi.**

 **\- Harry Clearwater était plus petit que sa femme !**

 **\- Oui, ben, elle est très grande !**

Ma mère secoue la tête, nerveuse.

 **\- Moi, ça m'impressionne. Enfin, Anya, ses épaules font deux fois les tiennes !**

 **\- Et alors, maman ? Les gens grands n'ont pas le droit de trouver l'amour ? C'est pas des monstres, merde, j'ai rien dit sur le début de calvitie de ton Jeffrey !**

 **\- Mais la calvitie c'est pas dangereux !**

Nous faisons silence ma mère s'est exprimée trop fort. Cette seule phrase sortant de la cuisine peut être très drôle, mais le ton de ma mère ne l'était pas. Je la dévisage avec déception.

- **Je vois que tu me prends pour une pauvre idiote naïve. C'est génial maman.**

Je retourne dans la salle à manger en faisant mine d'être amusée, comme si ma mère et moi blaguions, et me rassois aux côtés de Seth. Ayant entendu la conversation grâce à ses capacités surnaturelles, ce dernier pose sa main dans mon dos, en signe de soutien.

Maman réapparaît, poussant un chariot avec du café et le gâteau. Les conversations reprennent peu à peu, et soudain, un cri de loup retentit au loin. Nous nous immobilisons tous. Je me retiens de regarder Seth, qui s'est soudainement figé.

\- **Ils s'approchent de plus en plus du village** , constate Jeffrey.

Seth se lève doucement.

\- **Je vais devoir y aller madame Wilds, ma mère va se faire du souci. Merci de m'avoir reçu, votre crumble aux pommes était délicieux.**

 **\- Mais tu ne vas pas sortir maintenant ! Il y a des loups !**

Mon amoureux retient un sourire ironique et sort ses clés de voiture.

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, je suis en voiture.**

Peu rassurée, ma matriarche, dont l'instinct protecteur est très fort, lui dit au revoir et je le raccompagne à la porte. Avant de partir, Seth regarde étrangement Zack, mais un deuxième cri de loup le rappelle à l'ordre. Il m'embrasse rapidement et s'enfonce dans la forêt.

Zack est-il sur le point de muter lui aussi ? Je ne vois que cela comme explication au regard soupçonneux de mon ami. Mince ! Ne puis-je pas vivre normalement, juste une fois ?

Assise aux côtés de Kim et Tessa dans le réfectoire, je tente de me remémorer mes répliques pour l'audition de tout à l'heure.

 **\- Dites, les filles... il est comment, Embry ?**

 **\- Bah, il est... il...**

 **\- Beau !** m'interrompt Kim.

Je la dévisage avec curiosité, interpellée, et elle hausse les épaules.

\- **Non, mais ça je l'avais remarqué. Juste, il est du genre à jouer avec les filles ?**

 **\- Non !**

- **Pas du tout !**

 **\- Il est très, très sérieux !**

 **\- Il a déjà demandé une fille en mariage après deux mois !**

Je donne un coup de coude à mon amie, qui se retient de geindre.

 **\- Elle rigole, elle rigole.**

\- **Mais il est chelou votre pote, il m'a ajoutée sur tous les réseaux sociaux !**

Aïe. Bon, allez Anya, arrange tout ça maintenant.

\- **Oui, c'est normal, il a fait ça avec moi aussi.**

 **\- Et moi aussi !** crie Kim.

Je lui donne un coup de pied sous la table et souffle:

\- **Pourquoi tu cries ?**

 **\- Donc, il fait ça avec toutes les filles qu'il croise ?**

Oh, mais qu'elle est chiante, elle !

\- **Non ! Seulement celle qu'il trouve... intelligentes.**

 **\- Il me trouve intelligente ?**

 **\- Oui !** j'ajoute.

Elle sourit, je souffle de soulagement. Seth arrive enfin, enroule son bras autour de moi et m'embrasse la joue.

\- **Comment va ma Cléopâtre ?**

 **\- Très bien maintenant que César est à ses côtés.**

Averell fait mine de vomir et Collin hausse un sourcil.

\- **Mais Cléopâtre trompait César avec son meilleur ami, non ?**

J'adresse un regard noir à Collin.

\- **Marc-Antoine ne m'intéresse pas.**

 **\- Mais pourtant, c'est le sujet de ta pièce** , intervient Embry en s'asseyant.

\- **Ce n'est pas toi, le meilleur ami de Seth ?** j'interviens avec un sourire malicieux.

Il grimace.

\- **Désolé, tu ne m'intéresses pas, Anya.**

 **\- Dieu merci ! Tu ne m'intéresse pas non plus** , je réponds avec nonchalance.

Embry adresse un ravissant sourire à Tessa, qui rougit et baisse les yeux. Elle est adorable ! Mandy nous rejoint peu après, et passe son temps à se chamailler avec Aiden, tandis que Kim est plongée dans son script, et moi de même. Vient bientôt le moment de l'audition. Seth me couvre de baisers '' porte bonheur '' et je m'élance sur scène, devant notre professeur de théâtre et les professeurs de littérature.

- _**Je reviens des enfers d'une démarche grave,**_

 _ **Non pour suivre les pas d'un César, mais d'un dieu,**_

 _ **Ce que je refusais de faire pour Octave,**_

 _ **Ma générosité le fait pour Richelieu.**_

 _ **Qu'il triomphe de moi, qu'il me traite en esclave,**_

 _ **Rien ne peut m'empêcher de le suivre en tout lieu,**_

 _ **Et le char d'un vainqueur si puissant, et si brave**_

 _ **Mérite qu'une reine en soutienne l'essieu.**_

 _ **Ha ! Grand duc, si le maître, et d'Antoine, et de moi,**_

 _ **Eut eu les qualités que l'on remarque en toi,**_

 _ **Et ces rares vertus dont l'éclat te renomme,**_

 _ **J'aurais plutôt choisi les fers que le tombeau,**_

 _ **Oui j'aurais voulu vivre, et la superbe Rome**_

 _ **Aurait vu Cléopâtre autrement qu'en tableau.**_

Je ne suis pas plus douée qu'une autre en théâtre, mais sur scène, je m'éclate. J'adore me déguiser, étudier un personnage et le jouer à n'importe quel moment de la journée, rendant parfois la situation cocasse. Les professeurs me congédient, les résultats seront affichés lundi au réfectoire.

Alors que je me mets de l'eyeliner dans les coulisses, Kim m'observe. Elle n'est pas du genre à se maquiller, à acheter des cosmétiques, faire des masques ou mettre des talons. Moi, à l'inverse, je fais des efforts, mais ne suis pas une experte dans la matière. Je lui adresse un sourire et elle se lève de son banc.

- **Anya, je voudrais être belle.**

Je ris.

\- **Mais enfin Kim ! Bien-sûr que tu es belle.**

Malgré un nez épaté et une allure peu assurée, Kim a quelque chose de charmant dans le regard, et un sourire très sympathique, dont la blancheur m'a toujours surprise. Sa douceur et son intelligence ne font que souligner cette beauté naturelle.

\- **Non, je veux dire... Comme toi, ou Mandy, tu sais... d'une beauté brillante, que tout le monde remarque.**

Je secoue la tête en riant.

\- **Tout le monde ne me remarque pas, Kim.** Elle s'apprête à répliquer, mais je continue: **Tu veux savoir la vérité ? Je porte des gaines et des push-up, pour avoir un ventre plat et gonfler le peu de poitrine que j'ai. Je peine à respirer tous les jours, j'ai de la cellulite aux cuisses, je dois m'épiler les sourcils et la moustache deux fois par mois, et je te parle même pas de mes jambes et des aléas de la cire ! Je me lave les dents avec du citron, parce que je les trouve pas assez blanche, et je dois prendre deux pilules par jour et trois crèmes différentes pour ne pas être envahie de boutons. Alors non, vraiment, je ne suis pas d'une beauté époustouflante, je suis même tristement banale. Je suis juste maître dans l'art des astuces, et crois-moi, moi aussi, je voudrais être belle.**

Elle semble peinée, et me dévisage longuement avant de me demander:

\- **Pourquoi tu t'imposes tout ça, Anya ?**

\- **Pourquoi ? Parce que mes meilleures amies sont des bombes, et parce qu'aujourd'hui encore, on a dit que Seth mérite une plus jolie copine, et c'est vrai, elles ont raison, mais malheureusement pour lui, je lui suis desti...**

Kim plaque sa main sur ma bouche. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, à me faire ça ? Elle fixe un point derrière moi et lorsque je me retourne, j'aperçois Tessa. Mince, heureusement que je me suis tue à temps.

\- **Pardon... je bosse au décor et j'ai entendu votre conversation. Moi aussi, je veux être belle. Je voudrais être mince et jolie.**

Nous nous dévisageons, l'air grave et une idée derrière la tête.

* * *

\- **Tessa, tu te documenteras sur les couleurs à porter selon notre carnation, notre chevelure et la couleur de nos yeux. Kim, à toi de te renseigner sur les différents sports praticables dans les environs. Moi, je m'occuperai des tenues à porter selon notre silhouette, des aspects diététiques et cosmétiques.**

- **Et des astuces !** ajoute Kim.

Amusée, je hoche la tête en souriant.

\- **Bientôt je serai belle, les filles** , dit Tessa, un sourire rêveur au coin des lèvres.


End file.
